Nunca nos dejaste solos
by Ale1008
Summary: Goku muere en la batalla contra cell, lo dejan volver con su familia pero nadie lo ve. Solo goten. Luego lo podran ver todos ya que milk es secuestrada. Para peor, cuando todo mas o menos se soluciona milk pierde la memoria. ¿Podra Goku salvarla?, ¿podra Milk recordar todo? ¿ Podran Goku y Milk estar de vuelta juntos?
1. Quien es tu amigo Goten?

** quien es tu amigo goten?**

Era un día como cualquiera después de la muerte de Goku a manos del Villano de Cell. Ya habían pasado 2 años desde dicho accidente.

Gohan, con ya 14 años cuidaba mucho de su hermanito Goten de años. Era muy especial para el esa pequeña figura igual a su padre, ademas de que era totalmente adorable y gracioso.

Era su pequeño y adorado hermanito menor.

Milk, que todavía por las noches a veces lloraba por la perdida de su amado, cuidaba muchos a sus dos hermosos hijos.

No había día en que no pensara en Goku, y menos con su precioso hijo que era su calco.A veces sufría mucho al verlo tan parecido. Su sonrisa, su cabello, hasta su sonrojo cuando hacia travesuras, y su madre le preguntaba si el era el culpable.

Todo, todo Goten era Goku.

A Milk le llamaba la atención como Goten siempre se reia solo, y correteaba por toda las habitaciones diciendo: -¡No me atrapas, no me atrapas!. (Riendose como loco).

Ella le preguntaba con quien jugaba y el le decia que era un ó a pensar que quizá fuese un amigo imaginario, y que no tenia importancia.

Un día a Gohan se le ocurrió decirle a su mamá para ir al río donde siempre iban con su padre, así respiraban aire nuevo y Goten conocía el río. También iban a enseñarle a Goten a nadar, para luego de mas grande salir con Gohan a pescar juntos.

-Vamos mamá sino se ara tarde._ dice Gohan mientras esperaba en la sala de la casa a que su madre terminara de vestir a Goten.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Goten...

-¡Si ya vamos!_ Le grita milk a Gohan.

Goten se gira para atrás y pregunta:

-¿Nos acompañara?_ dice Goten muy curioso.

-¿A quién le hablas Goten?_pregunta Milk preocupada ya que su hijo le preguntaba a alguien al cual ella no veía si los hiba a acompañar.

-No nada... lo que pasa es que el señor como siempre nos acompaña a todos lados muy alegre, y hoy ha estado muy callado que... quizá no tenia ganas de ir al río._dice triste.

-Pero quien es ese señor del que hablas, como se llama?_pregunta Milk sonriendo, ya que pensaba que su hijo tenia un amigo imaginario.

-Se llama Goku._dice muy alegre.(Y de repente se tapa la boca con ambas manos).-Upss!, eso era un secreto!_dice enseguida y muy nervioso. ( dandose la vuelta rapido) -Disculpe señor se me escapo, yo se que usted me dijo que no lo digiera para no asustar a mi mamá y a mi hermano, aunque no sepa porque._ dice con la cabeza abajo y con mucha culpa y tristeza.

Milk quedo en shock. De repente comenzaron a caer un monton de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Un dolor punzante comenzó en su pecho, sentía como una presión comenzó a dejarla sin respirar, y empezó a quedarse sin aire, hasta el punto de no respirar, y cae colapsada en el suelo.


	2. Lo sabia

**Lo sabia**

- Goten corre con tu hermano y dile lo que le pasa a tu mamá._le dice Goku muy preocupado al ver la escena.

-Si, si, si _ dice Goten saliendo corriendo del cuarto.

Goku se acerco a milk y notó que no respiraba y de los nervios y reflejo comenzó a hacerle respiración de boca a boca.

Por otra parte Goten bajaba las escaleras llorando en busca de su hermano.

Cuando lo encontro lo unico que llego a decirle fue:

- Mamá se desmallo y no respira, sube a ayudarla ahora!.

-¿Como que no respira?_dice Gohan muy nervioso.

-¡CORRE AHORA!_le grita Goten a su hermano mayor explotando en lagrimas.

Gohan corre enseguida para la habitacion y encuentra a su mamá inconsiente pero respirando.

Se asusta mucho y corre arodillandose junto a su madre.

-Mamá resiste!_dice Gohan con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Gohan llevo a su madre a su habitación y la dejo durmiendo en su cama. Luego fue con Goten para que le explica que fue lo que habia sucedido.

Una vez en el living de la casa se encontró a su hermanito llorando en silencio.

-Goten... ( se le sienta al lado abrazandolo) ...que fue lo que sucedio con mamá?

-Fue todo por mi culpa, si yo no le hubiese dicho a mi mamá como se llamaba mi amigo, mi mamá no estaria enferma... (comienza a

llorar abrazado de su hermano fuertemente)... todo fue mi culpa... si yo no le hubiese dicho el nombre... (comienza a llorar mas fuerte)

hermano perdoname, todo es mi culpa.

-Pero como se llama Goten, de donde es tu amigo?

-Mi amigo vive a aqui desde que tengo memoria, siempre a estado aqui, el juega conmigo cuando tu estas estudiando, o

estas ocupado con alguna cosa. El me dice que el jugara conmigo, pero que te deje concentrarte en lo que estas

haciendo porque para mamá es muy importante que tu estudies.

Gohan no sale de su asombro y le pregunta que como era ese hombre, y como era eso de que vivia aqui desde que el tiene memoria.

-Si...(se seca las lagrimas con las mangas de su antebrazo) el siempre vivio aqui, no hay un día que no este aquí, cuando tu te vas te

acompaña hasta la puerta y ve como te vas volando, siempre se para junto a mamá cuando esta lavando los platos luego de cada

comida y a mi siempre me acompaña cuando estoy solo o aburrido y me hace reir, jugamos, corremos, me divierto mucho con el.

-Pero... como es... como es tu amigo...(Gohan estaba muy nervioso, ya que se hacia idea de quien era su amigo)... como

se llama._dice Gohan ya desesperandose.

-Bueno... tiene el pelo igual a mi... tiene el mismo color de ojos que tu y yo, es muy musculos, incluso hasta mas que tu... yo siempre

pense que tu eras muy musculoso... pero el tiene mas musculos que tu. _dice el pequeño riendose, ya que para el su hermano era muy

fuerte, y por eso tenia esos marcados musculos, pero su amigo tenia muchos mas que su hermano mayor.

Gohan ya no podia mas, esa persona oviamente no otra que su padre.

-Goten... como... s...se...llama tu amigo_Gohan ya no podia esperar mas. Lo unico que qeuria escuchas era el nombre de su padre, y

saber que desde que murio nunca los habia abandonado.

-no se Gohan... por decirle el nombre fue que mamá quedo asi.

-Vamos Goten yo no voy a reaccionar de esa forma._dice Gohan ya nervioso de que su hermano no le contestara.

-Bueno, pero no le digas a mi amigo que te dije.

-Vamos Goten.

-Bueno el nombre de mi amigo es Goku.

-Lo sabia.(a Gohan se le aparece una sonrisa de lado a lado)

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Bueno...no se si les gusta la historia. Soy nueva aqui y he tenido varias complicaciones con el tema de que todo esta escrito en**

**ingles, pero bueno.**

**Espero les valla gustando. No olviden Comentar.**


	3. Un recuerdo un tanto especial

**Un recuerdo un tanto especial.**

-Lo sabia.(a Gohan se le aparece una sonrisa de lado a lado)

-Entonces por que me lo preguntaste Gohan? _ dice Goten muy enfadado.

-No... no es que lo supiera exactamente, pero tenia mis sospechas.

-Ahh... bueno, mi mamá se va a poner bien no? _pregunta Goten muy preocupado todavia por su madre.

-Si, vamos a hacer algo..., vamos a el rio igual, para buscar comida. Sacamos un pez bien grande y cuando lleguemos le cocinamos algo bien rico, asi se sentira mejor.

-Si vamos.

Los dos hermanos salieron en busca de comida al rio.

Mientras en la casa de los Son, mas exactamente, en la habitacion que Milk compartia con Goku, dormia una adolorida mujer.

A su lado estaba Goku, muy la habia salvado de no ahogarse al no respirar hace un rato atras.

Milk soñaba lo que hace 5 años habia ocurrido.

Faltaba una un día para el torneo de Cell.

Eran las 10 de la noche, estaban terminando de cenar.

-Gohan, ve a dormir, debes descansar para mañana dar lo mejor de ti en la pelea. _le dice Goku a su hijo.

-Si papá me hire a mi habitación, hasta mañana.

Gohan saludo a su madre y a su padre, luego subio a su habitación.

-Goku, espero que sea mentira lo que le dijiste a tu hijo._ dice Milk un poco enojada.

-Heee?_ dice Goku un poco confundodo.

-Si ya que mañana Gohan no va a luchar._ dice muy segura.

Goku no contesto la observaba lavar los platos.

Se veia tan bella, no se resistio y se paro, lentamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura desde atras.

-Estoy nerviosa Goku... que pasara si mañana te ocurre algo. _dice Milk con algunas lagrimas que se resvalaban por sus mejillas.

-No tienes por que estarlo, yo dare lo mejor de mi, de seguro le ganaremos.

Goku muy lentamente suelta una de las manos de la cintura de su esposa y la coloca sobre su cabello, lentamente se desace de su moño y la deja con su pelo oscuro, lacio y largo suelto.

-Te vez mejor asi _ le dice Goku al oido con un tono de voz seductora.

-Si... tu crees? _ le dice Milk con el mismo tono de voz,mientra se da vulta lentamente.

-Si y me gustas mas cuando no me gritas y me miras con esos ojos hermosos que tu tienes.

-(toda roja) Hay Goku haces que me sonroje.

-Pero porque... si es verdad... eres muy hermosa...(se le hacerca a la cara, a tal punto en el cual casi ya podian besarse)

-Tu tambien... eres muy guapo... muy fuerte...hermoso.(pasa sus manos detras de la nuca de Goku)

-Milk...

Goku la besa, tiernamente, luego el queria mas de ese beso.

Paso lu lengua por el labio inferior de Milk, cosa que la hiso soltar un pequeño gemido.

Luego ella abrio la boca al igual que Goku y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas.

El beso paso de ser tierno a ser apasionado, Mlik comenzo a acariciar al guerrero, primero paso sus manos por su cara , las bajo siguiendo por los hombros, acaricio sus brazos, su pecho y ahi tomo su ropa fuertemente para luego jalarlo para hacercarlo mas a ella.

Goku se estaba volvindo loco con esas caricias. Tomo a milk en sus brazos y lentamente y con cuidado subieron las escaleras hasta su habitacion. En ningun momento dejaron de besarse. Una vez ya en la habitacion Milk le quito la parte de arriba del traje de entrenamiento de Goku. Acaricio sus bien formados musculos. Le encantaban, eran solo de ella.

El poco a poco le fue sacando tambien la parte de arriba a ella quedo de sosten en frente de el tomo sus manos y las coloco en su espalda dandole acceso a el de desabrochar esa ropa intima que loseparaban a el de esos dos seños que a el tanto le gustaban.

Cuando le comenzo a sacar el sosten ella empezo a desatar el nudo de su cinturon que era lo que sostenia su pantalon.

El pudo desabrochar el sosten, pero antes de sacarlo la recosto suavemente en la cama.

Una vez alli se saco su pantalon y ella el suyo, el se acosto arriba de ella.

-Te vez hermosa... te...te amo.

-Tu tambien, esos musculos no lo tienen cualquiera(el se sonroja). Goku yo tambien te amo nunca lo dudes.

-Nunca.

-Nunca.

Goku la besa en los labios, y comienza a bajar hacia su cuello, comienza a lamerlo, succionalo, mordisquearlo y besarlo.

Sigue bajando y al fin se decide por sacarle el sosten.

Con una mano comienza a masajear uno, mientras al otro lo besa, lame, succiona, y muerde tierna y apasionadamente.

-ahhhhh... Goku...mas...mas._ Milk gemia de placer.

a Goku le encantaba oir a su esposa asi de exitada.

Luego se terminaron de desnudar, y bueno todos saben como siguio la noche.

Horas despues de esa gran noche en la cual ninguno de los dos se dejaron en paz el uno al otro. Se habian deseado como nunca.

Milk se encontraba con la cabeza en el pecho de Goku muy agitada todavía, Goku la miraba fijamente.

-Milk

-Que pasa Goku?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Goku, es mas, apuesto que mucho mas que tu a mi._ dice graciosa acariciando el pecho de su amado.

-Nunca, yo a ti te amo mas. _ dice Goku atrayendola hacia el, y besandola suavemente en los labios

-No yo mas.

-No...(la besa de nuevo y la mira fijamente a los ojos)... yo mas, y no se discutira mas.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, comenzando de nuevo con un juego que ya todos sabemos como termino.

Ya cuando los muy agitados se cansaron, se durmieron abrasados y muy cerca el uno del otro.

Al otro día luego de desayunar, se despidieron.

-Gohan cuidate mucho, no te vallas a hacer daño, y por si no me hicieras caso y lucharas igual aunque te digiera que no, da lo mejor de ti y no te dejes vencer.( se le escapaban lagrimas)

-Mamá tranquila daré lo mejor en esta batalla y nunca te dejare sola.(la abraza fuerte)_ Luego de esta batalla vendré a casa y me pondre a estudiar tanto como a ti te gusta, si?

-Bueno mi niño eso espero.

-Gohan adelantate, yo me despedire de tu madre y luego te alcanzo,si?_ le dice goku a su hijo.

-Claro, bueno mamá deseame suerte.

-Si cariño, ten mucha suerte.(lo besa en la frente y lo ve irse volando)

-Milk, ya es hora.

-Goku...(comienza a llorar)... ten cuidado...(lo abraza y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de Goku.)

-Si Mlik, cuidate mucho...

-Como que me cuide... tu no piensas volver?

-No Milk, algo me dice que en la pelea yo... pues... moriré.

-No me puedes decir algo asi Goku, como que moriras, eso no es posible, si tu mueres no podran derrotarlo y todos moriran.

-No Milk, Gohan es mucho mas fuerte que yo, el nos salvara, a ti, al mundo y al bebe que llevas en tu vientre.

-QUE?

-Si, lo mas probable es que despues de lo de ayer... tu quedes embarazada.

-QUE?

-Si, solo una cosa quiero decirte del bebe, yo quisiera que fuera un varon asi Gohan podra entrenarlo. Pero se que tu quieres que sea nena, asi que tambien estaria bien, pero solo algo quiero pedirte si llega a ser varon... quisiera que se llamara Goten, escuche ese nombre en algun lado y me gusto mucho para nuestro segundo hijo.

-Pero Goku no hay necesidad de decirme todo esto, tu viviras, tu entrenaras al bebe, sea niña o niño, sera un guerrero como su padre.

-No Milk. Como se que morire, tambien se que esperas un hermoso bebe en tu vientre, es una lastima que cresca sin padre, pero ten algo en cuenta nunca los dejare solos.

-Lo dices en serio Goku, aunque estes muerto.?

-Aunque este muerto. Nunca te dejare sola y de alguna forma u otra yo conseguire que ese bebe me conosca, este vivo o muerto, aunque tu no me veas, se que el si.

-QUE?

-Nada yo me entiendo_dice Goku con su mano detras de la nuca riendo.

-Bueno se te hace tarde, vete y salvanos a mi y a tu nuevo hijo, con el resto del universo.

-Si.

Goku besa a Milk en los labios y se despide diciendole al vientre de Milk:

-Nos veremos, aunque solo tu me veas.

-QUE?

-El me entendera.

Goku utiliza la teletransportación y aparece con Gohan en el cielo.

-Ya esta papá?

-Si hijo, ahora vamos a apresurarno.

Como todos sabemos Goku murio en la pelea.

Luego, precisamente 9 meses despues nacio Goten.

Ella, como último deseo de su amado, cuando se entero que iba a ser un pequeño varon, lo llamo como goku quizo.

Goten.

Ese niño era tan parecido a su padre. Nunca habia hablado mucho de Goku con Goten por su falta de interes, por su corta edad.

Hasta que un dia, cuando llego de visitar a su amigo inseparable Trunks, acompañado por Gohan, la pregunta fue lanzada.

Estaban todos comiendo escuchando como Goten relataba de lo que habia echo con Trunks, cuando derepente dijo:

-Mamá... hoy Trunks me pregunto si yo tenia papá, como el._dijo Goten que en ese momento tenia apenas y recien cumplidos hace unas semanas 4 años, con la cabeza agacha, con una mirada triste.

Gohan casi se atraganta, y miro a su mamá enseguida.

Milk no sabia que responder, pero supo enseguida que no podia decirle que no tenia padre.

Si le decia eso, se odiaria a ella misma por toda la vida, ademas de que algun dia creseria y se enteraria de su mentira.

-Claro que lo tienes._ le dijo rapido Milk.

-Y... donde esta?_ pregunto enseguida y sonriendo Goten.

-Pues... el...ya ... no esta..._A Milk apena le salian las palabras, estaba sintiendo como las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

-Goten... vamos a lavarnos los dientes y luego yo te contare de papá, no molestes a mamá que, ya que no se siente bien.

-Claro, vamos._dijo Goten levantandose y llevando todo para dejar a lavar.

Milk se sentia pesimo, en esos momentosben los cuales estaba con sus hijos contenta intentaba olvidarse un poco de Goku, para no sentirse peor de lo que se sentia.

Pero el hacerle acordar de que Goku ya no estaba con ellos la hacia entristecer de una forma muy grande.

Pero como si le estuviera hablando Goku escucho en su mente:

-Aunque este muerto. Nunca te dejare sola y de alguna forma u otra yo conseguire que ese bebe me conosca, este vivo o muerto, aunque tu no me veas, se que el si.

Eso la tranquilizo por completo, y se levanto a lavar los platos. Cuando se fue a acostar escucho que desde el cuarto de Goten, habia una gran conversacion en la cual Gohan le hablaba de Goku. Por alguna razon en ningun momentodijo el nombre Goku. Solo se dirigia a el como "papa", "mi padre" o "nuestro padre" pero, nunca le dijo como se llamaba. Quiza era porque nunca le dijo Goku a su padre, pero bueno, no importaba si Goten no preguntaba.

-Encerio Gohan?, tan fuerte era?_ preguntaba Goten a su hermano, que le habia dicho que su padre era el hombre mas fuerte del universo.

-si Goten nuesto padre era muy fuerte, al igual que algun dia lo seras tu.

-wow, no lo puedo creer, espero... que ...(bozteso)...si..._decia Goten cuando ya se le iban cerrando los ojos del cansancio del dia.

-claro, hermano, yo se que seras muy fuerte cuando crescas.

-igual ... que ... mi amigo._Goten se durmio.

Milk luego de esto se fue a dormir, al igual que Gohan.

Luego de esto el niño no pregunto mas. Paso el tiempo con los ya conocidos por ellos acontecimientos de siempre, desde que habia nacido hasta ahora siempre era lo mismo, se reia, jugaba, y hablaba con alguien a quiem ellos no veian.

Fin del sueño.


	4. Eres tu?

** Eres tu?**

Milk sentia como sus ojos querian abrirse, pero algo no la dejaba, se sentia muy agusto, sentia como un calor sobre sus labios.

Entreabrio los ojos y vio que no habia nadie en el cuarto, y que su puerta estaba cerrada.

Volvio a cerrar sus ojos, no le importaba lo que iba a hacer en ese momento si no habia nadie en el cuarto que la estuniera viendo.

Por otra parte en ese momento lo que estaba haciendo era besar a Milk en los labios, extrañaba hacerlo.

Cuando derrepente sintio que Milk correspondia al beso. Abrio rapido los ojos para verificar que estaba pasando. Cuando miro Milk estaba con los ojos cerrados besandolo.

Milk lo que estaba haciendo era imaginarse a goku y besarlo, aprovechando ese calor sobre sus labios, que parecia como si la estuvieran besando a pesar de que ella no veia a nadie.

Penso que en ese momento que quiza se habia desmallado, Gohan le habia dado algo que hiciera que en esos momentos sintiera esa rara y muy bonita sensacion.

A goku no le importo el echo de que ella lo estuviara basando, a pesar de que se suponia que ella no podia verlo. Asi que la beso mas apasionadamente, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de Milk, como a ella le gustaba.

Milk sintio como una ¿lengua? acariciaba su labio inferior, se asombro y abruptamente abrio los ojos, no veia a nadie, pero podia sentir que goku estaba alli.

Entonces hizo algo de lo que goku y ella misma se impresionaron, Milk quito su lengua hacia afuera y juro haberla tocado con la de su goku imaginario. Se le herizo la piel como a una gallina, al sentir la lengua de goku (el que se estaba imaginando en su cabeza) con la sulla, se dejo llevar y cerro los ojos.

Goku no podia creerlo, se estaba dando un beso con Milk, despues de tantos años. Pero lo que mas le asombro fue que ella lo estaba besando con lengua y todo. Eso no era normal. El estaba muerto, y ella no podia verlo,claro su cuerpo se podia sentir, y el podia tomar cosas como cualquier vivo, pero era como invisible. solo habia conseguido que Goten lo viera y escuchara, le habia echo prometer que no iba decir como era que el se llamaba, y que se acostumbrara a que cuando hubieran personas el no le hiba a hablar, por el temas de que lo escucharan.

No, definitivamente no era algo normal. Pero de ninguna manera iba a arruinar el beso.

Cuando derrepente sintio que Milk lo tomaba por los hombros.

Milk ya estaba perdida en ese beso, tanto que por costumbre, trato de tomar de los hombros a alguien que para ella no estaba. Rio en su mente al imaginarse a sus manos caer, al intentar tomar algo que no habia, cuando derrepente, sintio que podia tomar de los hombros a goku.

Eso la hizo pensar en lo que habia dicho su pequeno hijo de que su amigo se llamaba GOKU!.

Entonces se levanto llevandose algo puesto, y derrepente tan solo grito.

Goku se dio cuenta de que ella ya se habia dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Solo lamentaba que cuando ella corto el beso lo empujo de la cama con tanta brusquedad que lo hizo caer de donde estaba sentado junto a ella.

Luego solo la escucho gritar.

Milk intento tranquilizarse y pensar, cuando bien bajito dijo:

-Goku encerio siempre has estado aqui?

Goku no sabia si contestar o no, cuando ollo:

-Goku... no se si me puedas contestar, pero dame alguna señal de que estas aqui... cualquier cosa, para saber, que no estube besando como por cinco minutos al air_ dijo a lo ultimo un poco divertida.

Goku tan solo se limito a decir:

-Milk... me escuchas?


	5. Ya puedo verte

**Ya puedo verte**

-Milk... me escuchas?

A milk el corazon le dio un vuelco, de repente contuvo la respiracion y contesto:

-Goku... eres tu?

-Si milk, soy yo, no te asustes, yo te prometi que no te dejaria sola no?

-Goku... porque no puedo verte, Goten si pueede no?

-Si, el me desde que ha nacido, pero tu no podias verme al igual que Gohan hasta que descubran solos que yo estaba aqui.

-Y... porque... no ... puedo verte ...aun?

-no lo se?

Entonces Goku comenzo a hacerse visible para Milk, y ella comenzo a llorar tapandose la boca con sus manos, del asombro que tenia.

Desde luego que era el, estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, mirandola preocupado.

-Milk... ya puedes vereme?

-Si goku... ya puedo verte.

Milk se avalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo fuertemente, llorando muy fuerte de la emocion.

Goku solo se limitaba a abrazarla, cuando sintio que a el tambien le recorrian lagrimas por las mejillas. Estaban tan contentos los dos que ninguno podia ocultarlo.

Cuando entonces, goku se separo de milk un poco y la miro a los ojos, ella estaba llorando tanto al igual que el.

Milk lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y los veia llenos de lagrimas de felicidad al igual que los de ella, cuando se inclino y lo beso, pero tan solo por unos segundos con ternura, ya que mas bien el beso era apasionado, cuando entonces goku se separo y le dijo:

-Espera, ya vuelvo.

-Claro, no demores.

Goku uso su teletransportacion y se dirigio a donde estaban goten y gohan, y acercandose a goten le dijo en el oido:

-Goten tu mama ya desperto, esta muy bien, pero necesito que le digas a Gohan que yo la estoy cuidando y que si puede se vallan a quedar a Corporacion Capsula a dormir, que de seguro el entendera.

Goten tan solo asintio con la cabeza y luego se dirigio hasta gohan.

-Hermano, a que no sabes que acaba de pasar?

-Que?

-Mi amigo vino y me dijo que mama ya desperto, y que esta bien, que el la esta cuidando. Y que necesita que nos vallamos a quedar a la casa de Trunks para que ellos hablen.

Dijo que tu entenderias_dijo goten con una cara de curiosidad, al pensar que su hermano sabia algo que el no.

-QUE? ENCERIO?! que bien pues vamos ahora a decirle a bulma para quedarnos, pero no podemos decir nada de tu amigo, si?

Diremos que mama se sentia un poco mal, que... que... que... le dolia la cabeza. Si?

-Claro.

-Pues vamos!

-Vamos!

Mientras tanto Goku ya habia llegado a la casa, imagino que como siempre milk se querria arreglar antes de hacer el amor, como siempre lo hacia, se encerraba en el baño y luego salia. Pero siempre valia la pena, ya que salia mas bonita de lo usual, hasta mas sexi.

Asi que prefirio no ir directamente al cuarto. Aparecio en frente de su casa, entro despacio, cerro la puerta con llave, luego se dirigio a la escalera, subia lento, disfrutando cada escalon.

Pero de paso se iba quitando la ropa, pues se acordaba que Milk siempre que salia del baño ya solo salia en ropa interior, y que le habia dicho un monton de veces que el tambien lo hiciera, ya que luego demorarian mas en quitarsela cuando les empieze a estorbar.

Milk estaba en el baño, arreglandose el cabello y sacandose la ropa, tenia puesto un conjunto de lanceria blanco muy fino. Se arreglo un poco mas el cabello dejandolo suelto, como a el le gustaba, y rogaba a Dende que el se alla sacado la ropa como ella siempre le decia que hiciera, ya que estaba muy exitada, y no aguantaria mucho mas ni siquiera con el poco de ropa que ella tenia puesta.

Cuando salio del baño se su cuarto, goku recien estaba entrando a la habitacion.

* * *

**Espero les este gustando, comenten y dejenme sus opiniones. Es una lastima que no lo pueda editar ya que ya lo tengo escrito y para subir a unos mas de 30 capitulos, pero igual recibo opiniones. Besos.**


	6. Tambien te extrañe

**Tambien te extrañe.**

Cuando salio del baño se su cuarto, goku recien estaba entrando a la habitacion.

-Goku?_dijo milk que no podia creer que goku se alla acordado lo que ella le habia dicho en el pasado sobre la ropa.

-Si milk?_ pregunto goku con una voz muy provocadora.

-Me extrañaste?_pregunto milk, ya que queria saber si el la habia extraado tanto como ella a el.

-Pero que pregunta es esa Milk? tu sabes que te amo y no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado._dice goku con una mirada muy tierna. - Claro, yo podia verte, y me ponia muy feliz, pero a la vez me ponia muy triste que no pudiera hablarte.

-Goku, yo tambien te extrañe muchisimo, sufri mucho tu muerte._dice milk mientras una lagrima recorria su mejilla.

-Milk, no llores, estamos juntos en este momento._dice goku mientras se le hacercaba y le limpiaba esa lagrima que se le habia escapado a su amada esposa con un dedo.

-Si, eso es lo importante._dice milk mientras sube la mirada, y se encuentra con los ojos negros que tanto la  
enamoraban y se acerca hasta estar a unos milimetros de sus labios.

-Milk, ya no puedo mas dejame amarte_dice goku con una respiracion acelerada por tener la cara de milk a unos milimentros de la suya.

-Hasme tuya goku, demuestrame lo tamto que me has extrañado._le dice milk con una voz muy sexy y provocadora.

Milk abre su boca y saca su lengu pasandola por el labio inferior de goku, haciendo que goku soltara un ronco gemido y empezara a besarla salvajemente. Milk paso sus brazos por los muy musculosos pechos de goku hasta llegar a su abdomen. Amaba que tuviera esos musculos tan bien definidos solo para ella. Goku jugaba con su lengua, cada tanto mordia los labios de milk, a tal punto de hacerla sangrar, pero esto sacaba gemidos de la boca de milk, lo que le indicaba que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Goku paso sus manos por la espalda de milk, subiendolas hasta llegar a sus pechos. Saco esa prenda que lo alejaba de sus perfectos pechos, y comenzo a amasarlos con sus manos, lo que hizo que milk gimiera mas todavia de placer.

El corto el beso para comenzar a besar su cuello, comenzo a marcar con su lengua un camino hasta su pechos. Milk creia que estaba en el cielo por lo que le hacia su amado, no podia creer que alguien que para la vista de todos era una persona inocente, podia hacer gemir de esa manera. Ella para no solo disfrutar ella, fue bajando las manos por que tenia posadas en el abdomen de goku hasta llegar hasta ahi abajo.

Comenzo a acriciar por ariba de los boxer que goku llevaba. Al escuchar los gemidos que goku soltaba se dio cuenta que el estaba disfrutando, y eso le dio permiso a meter su mano dentro de esa prenda hasta agarrar su mienbro. Empezo a masturbarlo lento, pero a medida que goku le besaba mas fuerte y le lamia mas los pechos, comenzo a hacer movimientos rapidos.

Goku creia que se iba a morir devuelta pero de placer, pero su placer paro, pero no por mucho, cuando vio que su esposa comenzo a bajar hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro muy ercto ya, y se lo metio en su boca.

Ya lo habia echo en el pasado, pero al tener casi 3 años de abstinencia lo hacia mas placentero.

Una vez que goku se corrio en la boca de milk, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama.

Alli, goku comenzo a besar su cuello, sus pechos, y recorria con sus manos todo el cuerpo de milk.

Ella abrio las piernas para facilitar las cosas. Goku entendio y entro en ella.. Milk gemia muy fuerte al sentir a goku dentro de si. Asi estuvieron unos minutos con vaivenes al principio lentos y al final muy rapidos. los dos llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Luego goku salio de ella y se recosto a su lado.

-wow_dijo goku sonriendo muy contento por lo que habia echo.

-Si, lo necesitabamos no?_dijo milk riendo.

-Y valla que si, fue mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez._dijo goku pensando que la ultima vez que hicieron el amor el murio a las horas.

-Si._dijo un poco triste milk ya que ella tambien recordo la muerte de su amado.

-Olle, no le puedes decir a nadie que yo estoy aqui. Solo mi familia puede verme segun el trato echo con kaio-sama._le dijo goku a milk que estaba casi dormida en el pecho de goku.

-claro, no le dire a nadie. Pero... gohan y goten te ven tambien?_pregunta milk un poco confundida.

-gohan no lo se, pero goten me desde que ha nacido._dice con una gran sonrisa.- Aunque creo que gohan me vera muy pronto, ya que estuvo hablando con goten y sabe que estoy aqui.

-Que bueno, volveremos a ser una familia feliz de nuevo._dice milk muy contenta aferandoce al torzo de goku.

-Si... claro. dice goku metido en sus pensamiento.

Milk a los minutos se durmio. Goku se la quedo mirando muy triste.

-Si supieras la verdad._pensaba goku al ver la cara de milk dormida con algunos mechones de cabello en su cara.


	7. Te arriesgas igual?

**Te arriesgas igual?**

Luego de mas o menos unas 5 horas de pensar goku se levanto y se dirigio hacia el cuarto de baño.

Abrio el agua espero a que se calentara y entro. Ahi se quedo pensando en lo que le habia dicho Kaio-sama hace tiempo atras.

**FLASH BACK**

-Kaio- sama por favor, mi muerte fue en vano. Dejeme estar con ellos aunque no puedan verme._decia goku entre triste y enfadado porque por mas que se sacrifico cell se habia regenerado y su muerte habia sido para nada.

-Ya vastante hice con que tu hijo fuera igual a ti en aspecto fisico.

-Pero de que me sirve que mi hijo se paresca a mi si no lo puedo ver?_dice goku un poco confundido y todavia enfadado.

-Bueno te presento un trato._decia Kaio-sama un poco nervioso por lo que iba a decir.-Tu podras vajar a la tierra y estar con tu familia.

-Encerio Kaio-sama?!_dice goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si, pero ellos no podran verte, solo tu hijo menor podra verte, por llevar parte de tu rencarnacion.

-Milk no podra verme?_dice goku muy angustiado. El amaba a sus hijos, pero lo que mas queria era volver a ver a su esposa.

-Tan solo si ella se da cuenta de que estas ahi._explica Kaio-sama.

-Que? no entiendo._dice goku con una cara entre concentracion entre lo que iba a decir Kaio-sama y confucion por no entender.

-Claro, tu tendras que decirle a tu hijo Goten que no diga como te llamas, y tu tampoco podras hablar con nadie mas que no sea tu hijo. Pero si por alguna razon tu esposa se da cuenta de que estas ahi por sus propios medios, o porque tu hijo no sabe guardar secretos, ella podra verte al igual que Gohan.

Pesro solo ellos 3 te podran ver. Ningun otra persona podra verte, claro a no ser porque ellos tambien se den cuenta por si solos o porque alguien les conto y ellos desean tanto verte y creen que tu estas ahi que te podran ver.

-Claro ahora si entiendo. Algo mas que tenga que saber?_dice goku

-Si, pero ay algo que siempre pasa cuando tu estas en la tierra y es que siempre algun villano aparece. Correrias el riesgo goku?

-Si, porque yo los salvaria.

-Muy bien entonces vete.

Goku hace la teletransportacion y va hacia la tierra.

**FINAL DEL FLASH BACK_:_**

-Correria cualquier riesgo por ti milk_ susura goku dejando que el agua de el baño le recorriera desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

**_AL OTRO DIA:_**

-Muchas gracias Bulma, ya volveremos a casa. Gracias por dejarnos dormir aqui._dice gohan

-Claro no hay problema, si tu dijiste que tu mama estaba muy enferma y para que no se contagian tenian que venir._dice la ojiazul.

-Claro_dice gohan un poco apenado, ya que tuvo que mentir y eso a el no le gustaba.

-Bueno vuelvan cuando quieran y saludenme a su madre._dice Bulma muy feliz.

-Claro, ella debe estar mejor, si mi amigo la cuido bien._dice inocentemente goten.

-Que? De que amigo hablas goten?_pregunta bulma muy confundida.

-De ninguno... hee... adios bulma._dice gohan mientras toma del brazo a goten y salen volando a gran velocidad.

-Que raro, sera que milk se consiguio una pareja despues de estos años?._dice una muy confundida bulma.

_**MIENTRAS EN LAS MONTAÑAS PAOZ**_

-Goku quieres desayunar ya?_dice milk con los ojos cerrados en el pecho de goku, ya que habian estado varias veces en lo que transcurrio de la noche y habian quedado muy cansados.

-he... si... tengo hambre_dice goku con sueño todavia.

-Bueno, entonces me voy a levantar y te cocinare, ademas los niños deben de estar por llegar.

-Si yo ahora bajo_dice goku bostezando.

-Entendido.

Milk se le hacerca y lo besa en los labios con ternura, goku corresponde, pero el beso se torno mas rapido y un poco apasionado, lo que hizo que milk lo cortara y soltara una pequeña risa.

-mejor voy a cocinar._dice milk mientras goku le roba otro beso y luego ella se va.

-No se porque siento que algo malo va a pasar._dice goku un poco triste y preocupado.


	8. Antes de que todo cambiara

**Antes de que todo cambiara.**

Gohan y goten estaba por llegar, pero a gohan le dio un escalofrio. Sentia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Gohan que te sucede?_pregunta goten a su hermano.

-No se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. _dice el hijo mayor de la familia son.

-Quieres ir mas rapido?_pregunta el pequeño.

-No, dejalo como hasta ahora. Debemos darles un tiempo a mama y papá.

-QUE!? MI AMIGO GOKU ES MI PAPA?!_dice goten entre emocionado y confundido.

-He?... que no te lo habia dicho? Pues si tu amigo Goku es nuesstro papá, por alguna razon a pesar de haber muerto esta aqui hasta ahora solo tu podias verlo. Pero ahora que mi mamá tambien puede debemos dejarlos hablar y estar juntos. Hace mucho que no se veian._explica gohan.

-Hmm._ el pequeño tan solo asintio.

**_MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE LOS SON:_**

-Goku!_ grito milk llamando a su esposo que no bajaba.

-Si?_pregunto el ya bajando las escaleras.

-Irias a buscar algo para almorzar?

-Hhe? no que ibamos a desayunar?_pregunta el joven de cabellos alborotados muy confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que se nos paso la hora y ya son las 12:27 de el medio dia._dice milk muy ruborizada de acordarse del porque se habian quedado tan cansados y no se habian levantado.

-Claro, ahora voy al rio y traigo un gran pez!_dice goku con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno pero no te demores que los chicos supongo que tambien vendran y quizas tengan hambre.

-Okey ya vuelvo._ se acerca y le roba un corto pero tieno beso a su amada.

-Si, aqui estare esperando_dice muy contenta de que su esposo volviera con ella y todo estuviera como antes.

Goku sale por la puerta y mira por ultima vez en un rato a milk. Ella le sonrie y lo saluda con una mano muy alegre.

El coresponde a la sonrisa y hace la telestransportacio.

Lo que el no sabia era lo que estaba por venir.

Goku habia llegado al rio se quito la ropa, claro a exepcion de sus boxer y se metio al agua en busca de su nueva presa.

Una vez que encontro un GRAN pez lo tomo por la cola y lo cazo.

Saliendo del agua sintio como una punzada en el pecho lo atravesaba. No se algo como que raro, algo como que le apretaba el pecho. Se preocupo y se vistio rapido.

De los nervio y un poco de falta de aire por ese raro acontecimiento con su pecho salio volando, necesitaba un poco de aire y haciendo la teletransportacion no lo conseguiria.

_**MIENTRAS.**_

-Gohan alli esta la casa!_ expreso goten a su hermano mayor muy contento.

_Si, vamos.

Los hermanos estaban muy cerca cuando algo alerto al mayor. No sentia ningun ki en la casa.

El menor tambien se percato de eso y pregunto:

-Gohan tu crees que hallan salido?

-No se, vamos a ver, quiza dejaron alguna nota.

-Claro entremos.

Cuando entraron a gohan le parecio como si el corazon se le ubiera parado. Pudo sentir como de sus ojos caian gruesas y saladas lagrimas.

Goten comenzo a gritar y hacerle preguntas llorando pero el no respondia, estaba en estado de shock..

La casa estaba como si alguien hubiera tenido ahi una batalla.

Habia sangre salpicada en todas las paredes.

Habian un monton de platos rotos en todo el piso.

Los jarrones de flores estaban rotos y con toda el agua desparamada por todos lados.

Todas las cosas estaban rotas, desparramadas por todos lados y los peor manchas y sapicadas de sangre.

Gohan sintio como unas pequeñas manos le tiraban del pantalon, entonces fue cuando miro hacia abajo y estaba su hermano menor llorando mucho y con mucho miedo y confuncion en su cabeza. Cuando pudo logro pronunciar una simple pregunta con una muy dificil respuesta.

-¿Que fue lo que paso hermano?

No sabia que responder ademas no salian las palabras y lo unico que hizo fue agacharse hasta estrar a la altura de su hermano y abrazarlo y asi llorar juntos.

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, SUBO OTRO? NO SE... USTEDES ME DICEN. SALUDOS**


	9. Que fue lo que paso?

**Que fue lo que paso?**

Una vez que Gohan se recupero un poco, trato de tranquilizar a su hermano y sacarlo de ahi ya que el lugar lleno de sangre y en ese estado era lo peor que pudieron ver en sus vidas.

-Vamos hacia afuera Goten_ digo gohan limpiandose las lagrimas.

-No hemano no me ire a ningun lado sin saber donde esta mamá!_dijo su hermanito muy desidido.

-Vamos Goten aqui no encontraremos nada, ademas nuestro padre esta en camino, puedo sentir su ki, quizas el sepa algo y nos ayude a entender la situacion. Si?_dice gohan limpiando ahora las lagrimas de su hermanito menor, que aun lloraba.

-Si quizas el tuvo una pelea y la sangre es del malo._dice muy contento el pequeño.

-Claro._ dice gohan. "Espero que asi sea" penso para si mismo.

Los dos salieron para afuera, pero luego de un minuto Goten comenzo a llorar, gohan no entendia porque hasta que su hermano dijo algo que hizo que a el tambien le brotaran lagrimas del dolor que tenia en el pecho de tanta tristeza

-Mamá no viene con papá y tampoco puedo sentir su ki por ningun lado.

Gohan tan solo lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo muy fuertemientras los dos lloraban en silencio.

Goku que los habia sentido desde lejos, una vez que los diviso se asombro al ver una escena un poco extraña.

Sus dos hijos llorando, goten en brazos de gohan.

Pero lo mas raro era que milk no estuviera ahi con ellos.

Entonces se dio cuenta, milk no estaba ahi o por lo menos no sentia su ki, cosa que lo hizo preocupar y mucho.

Bajo enseguida y corrio a donde estaban sus hijos llorando.

-Que paso?_ pregunto goku muy asustado de la respuesta de alguno.

-No sabemos papá pero la casa esta en un terrible estado, pasa a verlo y fijate si puedes averiguar algo. Yo no puedo entrar y dejar a goten aqui solo y dejarlo pasar a el tampoco es una opcion esta traumatizado en pobre._dice gohan bajo para que solo lo escuchara su padre.

-Pero en donde esta tu madre?!_pregunta goku todavia muy asustado.

-No lo sabemos.

Goku se aleja de sus hijos y se dirige con miedo de lo que podia encontrar hacia la casa.

Una vez que entro no podia creerlo, no podia explicarse lo que estaba viendo, no era verdad.

"Esa sangre debe de ser de milk, ya que en la casa no habia nadie mas que ella."_Penso goku muy angustiado y asustado.

Siguio caminando por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Lo que mas le dolio ver fue en la pared una marca de una mano. Una pequeña e irreconocible mano para el.

La huella de una de las manos de milk estaba manchada en la pared de la cocina en sangra.

Eso lo horrorizo, eso queria decir que ella habia participado en esa pelea y habia resultado herida.

Trato de localizar su ki pero no lo encontraba, salio de la casa y les dijo a sus hijos que los llevaria a corporacion capsula que los demas tenian que verlo tambien para ayudarlo a encontrar a milk.

Al llegar bulma tan solo vio a gohan y goten.

-Bulma paso algo grave!_dice goten ya casi llorando.

-Que paso!?_dice bulma muy asustada por lo que le decia el pequeño.

-Goten ve a ver a trunks que yo hablare con bulma_dice un muy calmado pero triste gohan

-Si hermano pero yo tambien quiero ayudar_dice goten

-Y claro que lo haras, pero en este moento necesito hablar con bulma.

-Claro, entonces ire a donde esta trunks.

Goten se va a buscar a goten a uno de los tantos pisos de la corporacion.

-Gohan que paso, no me asustes._decia una muy asustada bulma

-Bueno muchas cosas han pasado, primero que nada papá volvio, segun...

QUE!?_ bulma no dejo terminar a gohan ya que este habia dicho que goku habia vuelto.

-SI mi papa volvio, y esta aqui mismo en este momento, tu no lo ves porque estas resignada a que el esta muerto, o eso me explico el.

-Claro que pienso eso, si en la batalla contra cell el fallecio.

-Si lo se pero el hizo un trato, con Kaio-sama para volver con nosotros, ya que su muerte habia sido en vano.

-Okey.

En ese momento bulma comenzo a divisisar algo al lado do gohan y cuando termino de formarce la forma, pudo ver algo que la dejo pasmada.

-Go...go...goku?

-me puedes ver?_pregunto goku

-Si, me parece imposible que estes vivo.

-Si , pero eso no es importante ahora._dice un goku muy serio.

-Pero... que paso?

-Mi mamá._dijo gohan

-que le sucedio?_pregunta bulma

-Nol lo sabemos, pero la casa esta lena de sangre y toda echa un desastre, todo esta roto y desparramado por todos lados._dice el hijo mayor de los son.

-Pero y milk?

-No estaba ahi y no encontramos su ki._dice gohan

-QUE!?_pero eso es imposible, ella no puede desaparecer asi como asi.

-Si lo sabemos y venimos a pedirte si nos puedes ayudar a encontrarla, de la forma que sea cualquier cosa, ella tiene que aparecer_dice un goku muy desesperado

-Claro, claro, tambien le dire a vegueta, que los ayude a buscarla, y si quieren le dire a trunks, asi el tambien ayudara.

-Muchas gracias bulma_dicen los dos.

-De nada, pero lo dificil esta por comenzar, tenemos que avisarles a todos los chicos para que ellos tambien ayuden, ella no puede desaparecer asi como asi.

-Claro._dice gohan

Y asi fue como bulma llamo a todos y les dijo que vallan hacia su casa que algo muy importante habia pasado que una vez que esten todos reunidos les diria.

* * *

**Bueno ya subi otro,... subo otro mas?**


	10. Si, si estoy vivo

**Si, si estoy vivo.**

**_Una vez que todos se reunieron, bulma fue la que hablo._**

-Bueno, primero que nada algo muy inesperado y muy feliz para nosotros ha susedido, claro apuesto a que ninguno se dio cuenta solo.

Mmmm..._a ninguno se les ocurria que era lo que podia estar sucediendo.

-Bueno sucede que un viejo amigo, hizo un trato con Kaio-sama y ha vuelto a la vida.

-QUE!?_dijieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si yo no veo a goku, donde esta?_ dice krilin un poco impaciente por ver a su mejor amigo que se habia muerto.

-Pues segun lo que me dijo, no lo pueden ver porque tienen aceptado que el esta muerto.

-Claro que lo tenemos aceptado, si murio en la batalla ,contra cell_die vegueta desde una esquina en la cual estaba recostado solo.

-Si tan solo piensan en que el sigue vivo lo veran, como yo._dice bulma muy segura de sus palabras.

Todos estaba confundidos, hasta que escucharon a una persona de muy baja estatura gritando y corriendo al lado de bulma y aparentemente abrazando al aire.

-Goku tanto tiempo!_dice el mejor amigo de goku.

Todos quedan confundidos, hasta que poco a poco pudieron ir viendo al musculoso, despeinado y alto goku.

Todos quedaron impresionados.

-No lo puedo creer_dijieron al mismo tiempo Yamcha y Then Shin Han.

-Como es posible Kakarotto, si estabas muerto!?_ grita vegeta

-Pero..._ a Picoro no le salian mas palabras que esa, estaba muy impresionado con que goku estuviera con vida.

-Hmm._ nº 18 estaba impactada, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Goku, como te ha ido?!_dice el maestro roshi.

-Ese es tu papá?_ le pregunta trunks a goten el cual asiente con la cabeza en señal de "si"

Bueno... puedo ver que ya todos me ven._dice goku un poco divertido, pero a la vez destrozado por dentro por la desaparicion de su esposa.

-Si pero como pudiste volver?_dice picoro

-No importa ahora, ahora algo muy grave ocurrio._dice muy serio goku cosa que asusto a todos.

-Que fue lo que ocurrio._dice yamcha

-Mi mamá_dice gohan

-Que le ocurrio a milk_pregunta 18, ella se llevaba bien con milk y le caia bastante bien que con la poca fuerza fisica que tenia le diera tanto miedo al ser mas fuerte del mundo.

-No sabemos desaparecio de la nada, y la casa estaba dada vuelta con mucha sangre por todos lados. Proveniente de milk._dijo goku con esto ultimo casi con lagrimas.

-Y su ki?_ pregunta el maestro roshi

-No aparece, pero me resigno a pensar a que ella esta muerta.

-Hmm_ dijo vegueta con cara de estar pensando

-Que pasa vegueta?_pregunta bulma

-No han pensado hacer la teletransportacion hasta el otro mundo y fijarse si ella no murio?

-No se nos habia ocurrido, gracias señor vegueta_dice gohan

-Calla mocoso, yo solo lo dije para que esto acabe rapido y yo pueda entrenar empaz_ dice mintiendo vegueta, el queria encontrar a milk, ya que el penso que si el perdiera a bulma no podria vivir y el dolor seria mu grande y la habia conocido gracias a goku, le debia un favor.

Ademas que por mas que se llevaran mal el no se merecia un dolor tan grande.

-Bueno vamos a hacer algo nos dicidiremos y la buscaremos por grupos_dice picoro.

_si, yo ahora ire a revisar al otro mundo, que les parece si nos dividimos asi:

vuegueta por un lado, trunks y goten por otro, picoro y gohan formaran otro de los grupos y , por otro lado yamcha y ten y por ultimo 18 y krilin.

El maestro roshi vera en que le sera de ayuda a bulma.

Si?

-Si dijieron todos a la misma vez a exepcion de vegeta y 18 que solo dijieron un simple "hmm" como aceptacion.

Y asi partieron, en busca de una desaparecida milk.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, yo se que mis capitulos son cortos, pero como ya creo que les habia dicho, es porque son mas de 30 capitulos.**

**Bueno, si es que quieren que suba el otro capitulo hoy, dejenme su comentario exigiendolo, pero tambien pongan que opinan sobre la historia.  
**

**Besos mis hermosos lectores.  
**


	11. Como fue que sucedio

Como fue que sucedio.

Goku salio haciendo la teletransportacion llendo para el otro mundo encontrandose con Enma-Daio-Sama, el que se sorprendio mucho al verlo ahi

-Goku que haces aqui?

-Vine a verificar que alguien muy especial para mi no alla fallecido._dice con una mirada muy triste.

-Fiuuu, yo pense que te habias vuelto a morir._dice enma.

-No, pero se animaria a revisar si mi esposa Milk Ox no murio.

-Claro, pero no tendrias que ya saberlo tu?

-Lo que sucede es que ha desaparecido.

-Mmmm... pues aqui no esta eso quiere decir que aun esta con vida. Si llega a aparecer yo te llamo goku para que te despidas.

-Muchisimas gracias Enma-daio-sama._dice goku muy feliz porque milk no estaba muerta.

En eso a goku se le ocurrio que Kaio-sama sabria donde podria estar milk, entonces hizo la teletransportacion hacia alli.

-Hola kami-sama_dice goku apareciendo dandole un gran susto a kaio-sama que estaba dandole de comer a su mono.

-Goku que haces aqui? no deberias estar en la tierra con tu familia?

-Si pero hubo un problema, milk a desaparecido y no sentimos por ningun lugar su ki, pero no esta muerta porque no estaba con enma-sam, y pense que como tu sentias kis a km de distancias sentirias el de ella.

-Ahh eso lo explica todo.

Derrepente Kaio-sama paro sus antenitas y busca el ki de milk.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos y kaio-sama no decia nada y seguia buscando.

-Es imposible..._dice kaio sama

-QUE!?_ preugunta goku muy nervioso.

-No siento ki a mas de 100.000.000 km a la redonda.

-Pero ella no esta muerta!_dice goku

-Por eso es imposible!

-Que quiere decir eso, que quiza en donde este halla algun campo de fuerza o algo que impide que sintamos su ki.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR UN POCO EXTRAÑO:

-En donde estoy?_se decia milk

Ella tenia muchas heridas ya que lo que habia pasado en su casa habia sido:

FLASH BACK

Goku se habia retirado hacia unos 20 segundos aproximadamente.

Cuandosintio a alguien detras de ella y volteo.

Era un persona con casco rojo. Ademas traia un traje muy ajustado negro.

Ella se asusto y lo unico que alcanzo a pronunciar fue un simple:

-Qui...q..quien..e...eres?

El sujeto trato de tomarla por el brazo pero ella reacciono rapido y comenzo a aventarle platos, ya que ella en ese momento estaba en la cocina.

El sujeto los esquivo, y comenzo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ella.

El la estaba golpeando fuertemente haciendola sangra y golpearse contra las paredes, manchandolas de rojo.

Trato de huir, pero lo mas lejos que llego fue hasta el comedor donde el extraño la tomo del brazo y de un puñetazo la mando al suelo.

Ella de a poco se pudo levantar y tomo el florero que estaba arriba de la mesa y se lo avento justo a la cara, pero este tan solo se limito a reir.

Horrorizada, corrio, pero estaba tan confundida que no sabia para donde y termino en la cocina devuelta.

El caminaba tranquilo y llego hasta donde ella.

-No lo hagas mas dificil y ven conmigo, no vale la pena que te resistas.

-Nunca!

Ella trato de golpearlo pero el la pateo hacia un pared.

Milk estaba gravemente herida. Intentando mantenerse todavia de pie, puso su mano que estaba terriblemente manchada de su propia sangre debido a los golpes y a que se habia cortado con los restos de platos que estaban desparramados en el suelo, trato levantarse, pero sintio un dolor tan grande que la hizo volver a caerse dejando un rastro de la huella de su mano en la pared.

Tenia rota una pierna, no podia levantarse. Le sangraba la boca, la nariz, una de sus mejillas debido a uno de los puñetazos,la cabeza al darse contra las paredes reiteradas veces y sus brazos y piernas cortados con los vidrios de los platos desparramados por toda la cosina.

El paisaje era un asco todo salpicado de su sangre, ella sangraba mucho y el hombre se hacercaba cada vez mas. De un momento para otro quedo inconciente debido a la cantidad de sangre que habia perdido.

FINAL FLASH BACK.

Pero donde estaba ahora? Donde se encontraba?


	12. En donde estoy?

En donde estoy?

Milk, abrio los ojos, le dolia la cabeza, especificamente en donde se la habia azotado contra la pared de su cocina.

Cuando vio a su alrededor, vio una habiatacion muy etraña.

No habia nadie, estaba sola. Era toda blanca, ella estaba en una camilla, raramente estaba siendo tratada medicamente por lo que pudo notar, ya que tenia sus heridad vendadas, y su pierna quebrada estaba inyesada.

Intento pararse, pero le dolia mucho su pierna asi que se volvio a sentar.

Observaba todo a su alrededor, y en ese momento una puerta se abrio.

Entro una mujer, joven con una piel color rosa claro. Teni los ojos color miel.

Entraba con una bandeja con comida.

-Come._dijo secamente la mujer.

-Donde estoy? quien eres? donde esta mi familia?_Milk estaba muy asustada, no entendia nada.

-Mira, por razones que luego te explicare, mi jefe te secuestro de tu planeta, ahora estas a mas de 1.000.000 de km de ese planeta al que llaman tierra. Ahora solo come, que si no te recuperas no nos sirves._dijo con ese tono seco e inexpresivo.

-No, no puede ser, mi esposo vendra a salvarme, ademas no se para que me quieren diganme ahora porque me secuestraron de esa forma tan violenta!_decia Mik muy nerviosa y alterada.

-Nadie vendra a rescatarte, tenemos un campo de fuerza que impide rastrear a cualquiera que este aqui, o que crees que porque nadie te ayudo cuando te llevamos a la fuerza. Nosotros sabiamos que tenias un hijo muy fuerte, pero no saiamos que tu esposo este vivo, segun nuestros datos el habia muerto.

-NO EL ESTA VIVO Y ME RESCATARA !

La mujer le da una cachetada que le deja una mano marcada en la mejilla de Milk.

-Comprende que nadie te salvara, nadie puede rastrearte. AHORA COME! NO NOS SERVIraS SI NO ESTAS EN CONDICIONES!

Y asi la mujer dejo la bandeja en la mesa que habia al lado de la camilla y se retira.

Milk quedo muy confundida y triste, una vez que habia vuelto a ser feliz ocurria esto.

Las lagrimas recorrian su cara.

Y asi se quedo en silencio llorando con la cabeza mirando para el suelo.

Luego de aproximadamente 2 horas de reflexionar sobre lo sucedido, intento pararse y una vez que lo logro, camino hasta donde habia visto retirarse a la mujer desconocida.

Pero una vez que intento salir la puerta le dio u toque electrico que la hizo caer hacia el suelo.

Trato varias veces pero nada.

Una vez que se resigno, se fue a sernatr de vuelte a la cama y vio la comida, su estomago pedia comida a gritos, pero no podia confiar en esa extraña, pero estaba en un lugar que no conocia, secuetrada supuestamente a 1.000.000 de km de la Tierra, con una pierna quebrada con los brazon , piernas y cara cortados, y la cabeza vendada por un golpe bastante grande que se la habia lastimado y mucho.

No tenia nada que perder, y bueno si algo le pasaba ya no le importaba ya que todo era mejor que estar secuestrada sin estar cerca de sus hijos y su esposo.

Asi que tomo el plato y comenzo a comer, lo raro fue que no estaba ni envenenado, ni intoxicado para que ella sufriera algo, pero de repente recordo que la extraña le habia dicho que la habian tomado a la fuerza porque la necesitaban para algo.

Una vez que se termino el plato, lo volvio a dejar en la mesa, se recosto en la camilla y cerro los ojos, en lo unico que pensaba era si Goku o sus hijos la estaban buscando.

Luego de estar pensando como 1 hora se durmio.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero cuando desperto vio que a su lado estaba esa misma mujer de hace unas horas parada ahi.

-Al fin despertaste_ dijo la mujer

-Para que me quieren?_pregunto sin rodeos Milk

-Luego te lo informare, ahora sigueme que te recupuraras.

-NO, QUIERO VOLVER A MI PLANETA AHORA, NO SE PARA QUE ME QUIERAN PERO NO ESTARE A SU DISPOCICION, SE NOTA QUE NO SON PERSONAS BUENAS, YA QUE TOMAN A LA GENTE DE SUS MUY TRANQUILOS HOGARES Y LOS GOLPEAN PARA LLEVARSELOS MUY LEJOS DE SUS SERES AMADOS!_ para ese momento Milk solo lloraba y gritaba.

-YA CALLATE!

Milk se callo del susto, esa mujer no parecia inofenciba, y por la cachetada que le habia dado la otra vez, parecia que fuerza no le faltaba.

-NO TE PREGUNTE SI QUERIAS O NO! SOLO VIENES CONMIGO PORQUE TE LO ESTOY ORDENANDO. Ahora vamos._esto ultimo lo dijo muy calmada.

Milk no reaccionaba, no sabia que hacer, pero por el momento mejor obedecer.

Se paro y sigui a la extraña mujer, que claro antes de salir esposo a milk, ya que no queria que intentara escapar, por mas imposible qu efuera, queria ahorrarse el tiempo de persegirla.

Caminaron hasta una habitacion que tenia una maquina en pose vertical de forma cilindrica.

-Sacate la ropa_ dijo la mujer extraña

-Que?_ Milk no entendia porque el pedido.

-Que te saques la ropa tienes que entrar en la maquina de recuperacio para recuperarte y no lo pondras muy facil si esa ropa estorba.

-"Manquina de recuperacion?" pensaba Milk, le daba mucha vergÜenza sacrse la ropa enfrente de alguien que no cnocia.

-Bueno, pero no me mires.

-Para que querria verte, ademas somos del mismo sexo, no le encuentro el misterio, que se supone que tienes que sera algo desconocido para mi?

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que me da mucha pena qu eme mire alguien que no sea mi marido o yo.

-Hmp.

La mujer se volteo y Milk comento a despojarse de su ropa. Cuando estuvo desnuda le aviso y la mujer le dijo que la siguiera. Ella obedecio.

-Entra ahi.

Milk con mucha desconfianza entro.

La extraña le coloco muchos electrodos y una mascrilla.

-Luego de estoy estara completamente curada y empezaras tu labor.

Cerro la puerta y luego de apretar un monton de botones de la gran computadora que habia a un costado, la maquina comenzo a llenarse de un liquido de color verede.

Ese liquido le dio sueño, y ella se durnio y quedo ahi flotando entre ese liquido raro con una mascarilla y muchos electrodos enchufados en su cuerpo.

-Pronto comenzaras a servirnos_dijo la extraña de una forma muy... malvada?


	13. Para que me quieren?

Para que me quieren?

Comenzando a abrir los ojos pudo notar que el liquido verde estaba descendiendo y ella estaba totalmente desnuda y ... curada?

Si estaba totalmente curada.

Vio como la mujer se acercaba y la puerta de la maquina se abria.

-Vamos, vistete que ya estas bien.

-Si, muchas gracias._ tomo la bata que la mujer le daba y en eso penso que nisiquiera sabia como se llamaba la persona que la estaba atendiendo.

-Como te llamas?

-Pues, mi nombre es Nasha.

-Bien supongo que ya sabes que me llamo Milk, haci que mucho gusto Nasha.

-Si, igual, tu no estas aqui para socialisar, tu tienes que darnos informacion y tienes que hacer un trabajo aqui.

-Si ya lo se, y me gustaria sabes cual, pero porlomenos queria saber con quien he estado todas estas horas.

-Bien ahora te dare ropa, ya que la que tenias tiene muchas sangre y esta rota, ademas de que esta llena de trotoz de vidreo.

-Si, lo que pasa es que antes de que me llevaran por la fuerza, me resisti y di pelea.

-Ya lo se, yo te traje.

-Co...como que fuiste tu!

-Si, yo fui hasta tu casa y te lleve, pudiste darme con algun plato, pero ni lo senti, mi armadura es muy fuerte.

-Ahh, debi de suponerlo.

-Si, ahora vamos hasta tu habitacion, que alli esta tu ropa.

-De acuerdo.

Milk y Nasha fueron hasta donde Milk tenia su camilla y esa al lado de esta.

Pudo divisar que arriba de dicha cama, habia una vestimenta un poco... rara.

Era de color negro y tenia un gran escote. Lo acompañaban unas botas al estilo de Vegueta osea sin taco ni nada por el estilo, Parecian ser comodas.

Se coloco el traje, era muy señido por lo que dejaba ver sus curbas muy sexys a la vista.

El escote la avergonzaba un poco, ya que a ella no le faltaba pecho como para rellenarlo, pero el problema era que con dicho escote se notaba que eran grandes y al tener en traje pegado al cuerpo, no ayudaba mucho.

Era muy... flexible? Si esa era la palabra el traje se estiraba muchho. Tenia razon, las botas eran realmente comodas. y no le quedaban mal. Podia jurar que eran como las de Vegueta pero para mujeres(sin taco, claro.)

Tenia los brazos al aire, ya que el traje no tenia ni mangas ni cuello.

-Bien ahora que estas lista vamos, te llevare con mi jefe y el te informara tu trabajo.

-Si.

Nasha la esposo y salieron por ese pasillo de paredes blancas, que era muy largo y con muchas puertas.

Derepente pararon y entraron a unas de las tantas puertas.

-Señor aqui tengo a la mujer que me pidio trajera.

-Muy bien Nasha ahora puedes retirarte, yo me quedare hablando con ella.

-Si señor, con su permiso.

Se retira Nasha y el hombre que estaba de espalda sentado en una silla se da vuelta y mira a Mlik.

El hombre tenia el cabello corto y pelirojo. Muy rojo cabe decir. Su piel era de un color blanco.

Era musculoso, casi tanto como Goku. Y sus ojos eran Verdes.

-Bien tu debes ser Milk, mi nombre es Ficht.

-Para que me quieren?_ pregunto sin rodeos.

-Bueno, nosotros te hemos sacado, sabemos que en este tiempo, has aprendido mucho que esa humana a la que llaman Bulma, te ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.

Y eso era sierto, para que Milk se distrajera y no se deprimiera, Bulma le habia empezado a enseñar todo lo que sabia, y ella como era muy inteligente aprendia enseguido. Llego al punto en que tenia los mismos conocimientos sobre todo como Bulma, se habia buelto una de las mjeres mas inteligentes de la tierra.

Segun Bulma la segunda, ya que ella decia que era mas inteligente que Milk, pero por muy poco.

-Si, pero que tiene que ver esto con lo que bulma me enseño?

-Pues mira, tambien sabemos que te casaste y tuviste dos hijos con un saiyajin.

-Y que tiene que ver mi esposo o hijos en esto.

-Nesecitamos que nos des toda la informacion sobre los saiyajins que sepas.

-Pues, van a desilucionarse, ya que como a mi no me gusta toda esa historia sobre que mi esposo es un extraterrestre, no me informe para nada. Para mi, mi esposo e hijos son terricolas comunes y corriente, claro con fuerza sobrehumana pero terricolas en si.

-Bueno igual esa informacion no era muy importante asi que...

-Me dejaran ir!

-No, nos sirves aun. Tenemos que pedirte que nos pongas mas potencia en el motor, sabemos que tienes la inteligencia supiciente como para hacerlo.

-Y para que quieren mas potencia en su motor?

-Nada importante, solo queremos que ande mas rapido, por motivos de estar incomodos y aburridos hasta llegar a un planeta, por la poca velocidad de la nave.

-"no es nada malo" Bien entonces si lo hago me devolveran a mi planeta ?

-Porsupuesto, pero debes cumplir con tu parte claro.

-Si, comenzemos ahora, asi volvere mas rapido a mi casa.

-Bien. NASHA!

Nasha entra en la habitacion.

-Si mi señor?

-Lleva a Milk a la habitacion de inventos que ella va a coperar, para asi volver a su hogar.

-Muy bien mi señor, enseguida.

Nasha esposa a Milk y la lleva a una habitacion en la cual habian todo tipo de herramientas.

-Aqui podras trabajar a gusto.

-Si, muchas gracias.

-Te dejo trabajar tranquila, relajate y trabaja bien, preferimos que demores un poco y lo hagas bien a que lo hagas rapido y mal.

- Tranquila, lo hare bien.

-Eso espero, bueno ahora yo me retiro.

-Adelante, no creo que haga falta que estes aqui.

Nasha se retira y Milk se queda pensando.

"Tengo que salir de aqui, no por nada conocen a los saiyajin y te piden informacion sobre ellos. Ademas velocidad? Vamos para que la querran, tengo que salir de aqui y llegar a mi planeta como antes. Si me sacaron a la fuerza por algo es"


	14. Subiendo y bajando por las rejillas

Subiendo y bajando por las rejillas.

Ya habian pasado 2 meses desde que Ficht se presento ante Milk, ellos le habian mostrado a milk que por su demora (aproposito , ya que ella sospechaba de ellos y trabajaba casi nada) 7 de los guardias habian muerto por estar heridos y no llegar a tiempo a un planeta, por la supuesta falta de velocidad.

La culpa la carcomia lo que hizo que empezara a trabajar encerio, a tal punto de casi tenerlo terminado.

-Bueno, casi ya no me queda nada, casi la termino_decia milk pensando en voz alta.

Estaba en su habitacion sola recostada en la camilla, cuando mirando detenidamente el techo, se dio cuenta de que habia una rejilla, como las del aire acondicionado.

"Es el momemnto" penso.

Ya hacia dias pensaba huir, ya que penso que por mas que esos hombres hubieran muerto, fue por que eran guardias y nadie habia intentado atacar la nave osea que ellos fueron a atacar, lo que queria decir que ella estaba con los malos.

Se subio a la camilla y abrio esa especie de rejilla y se metio por ahi de un salto.

Se la paso gateando por ductos por media hora hasta que en momento algo le llamo la atencion.

-Si señor ella ya casi lo termina, una vez que eso sucesa, la matamos y luego vamos a conquistar cualquier planeta._dijo Nasha.

-Muy bien, quiero comenzar por el planeta Tierra, ya que me parece que si todos son como ella de incredulos, sera muy facil matarlos, jajaja_decia Fitch.

-Mi señor, no sabe, siempre que estamos solas, me empieza a contar de lo "maravilloso" y "perfecto" y hasta "guapo" que es su esposo, pobre ilusa, deberiamos dejarla viva y que vea como se muere enfrente de ella, jaja_ decia Nasha mientras a Milk que permanecia escondida se le caian las lagrimas, ya que ella pensaba que Nasha podria hasta se su amiga.

-No, quiero que se muera, por tonta y por tardar tanto, aunque... podriamos ver como reacciona su esposo al pensar que algo le paso a ella... no?_propone Ficht.

-Si, pero que?

-Tienes la ropa de ella?

-Si mi señor, se la quite cuando me dio la ropa de nuestra nave para ella.

-Bien, podriamos mandarles la ropa y una foto un tanto falsa.

-Como... no entiendo lo de la foto.

-Claro, si tienes una foto de ella en la camara de recuperacion, con la computadora le hacemos el efecto de que no esta en el agua, como en realidad esta y le ponemos como que esta toda herida, asi veremos como reaccionaran ellos.

-Si, ahora entendi, pero, porque dice ellos, no solo se lo va a mostrar a su esposo?

-No, en ese planeta ahy mas de un saiyajin, ademas ella tiene amigo. Quiero verlos sufrir.

-Bien y como hara para saber su reaccion?

-Facil una camara, pero no cualquier camara, una que no tengan de donde rastearnos.

-Muy bien, tomare la ropa y la enviare con una foto y una camara.

-De acuerdo, la parte de atras de la foto ira una nota que dira "ya casi no la tienen en este mundo, pero hasta ese entonces nos divertiremos con ella" y si puedes salpica con sangre la ropa. no importa si tiene su ki, ya que no podran encontrarnos por nuestro campo protector..

-Enseguida señor.

Milk se limpio las muchas lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. No podia creerlo, ella pensaba que Nasha era su amiga y que si hacia el trabajo quizas si la devolverian. Claro que tenia sus sospechas, pero no se imaginaba que eran tan crueles.

Siguio gateando hasta que llego al laboratorio en donde habia trabajado todos esos dias y bajo por esa rejilla, luego de fijarse de que el laboratorio estuviera vacio.

Miro a la maquina y se dio cuenta de que estaba terminada. Ella no la habia terminado, pero al parecer uno de los cientificos que tenia la nave si la habia terminado, ya que no era mucho o que faltaba. Pero lo que mas atencion le llamo fue que al lado de esta maquina decia "Arma otdestructora de cualquier cosa que paresca tener vida".

Se sentia tan tonta, tan humillada, tan, tan, tan... ENOJADA!

Tomo uno de las herramientas y comenzo a golpear con toda su fuerza a la maquina.

Mientrar recordaba que iban a hacer sufrir a sus hijos, esposo y amigos con una supuesta golpisa que le habian dado y con la ropa que ella tenia ese dia sucia de sangre, la hacia enojarse mas y con mas fuerza golpeaba a la maquina.

Cuando quizo ver el destrozo que habia causado, vio que ya no habia nada que destruir,

Ya no quedaba nada de la maquina.

Derrepente la puerta se abre y detras de ella aparece ficht, que al ver lo que estaba haciendo tenia una cara de muy enojado.

-Sabes deberia mandar un video a la tierra para que vean como estas.

-De...de que estas... hablando_la preocupacion de Milk ya se notaba en la voz.

-Si le pienso mandar a tu esposo un video de como estas aqui, y se lo mostraremos en vivo y endirecto.

-Y... yo podre verlo.

-Si claro que podras verlo, hasta podran hablar y todo, sigueme.

Milk en su cabeza tenia un remolino, porque el no se habia molestado si ella acababa de destruir la maquina que tanto tiempo habia demorado en construir.

Lo siguio y vio que una camara un tanto rara se teletransportaba? hacia la tierra.

Mientras tanto en la tierra.

Papa, ya no estes triste, ya aparecera._decia el pequeño Goten.

-Si, Goten, ahora ve con trunks, deja a tu papá descansar_le dijo krilin que acababa de llegar al pequeño .

-Claro, ya me voy, seguire buscando a mi mama.

Goten se va volando a buscar a su amigo para luego seguir buscando a Milk.

-Goku, debes dormir un poco, hace apoximadamente 2 meses no duermes.

-NO KRILIN , NO VOY A DESCANSAR, ELLA VA A APARECER; ELLA NO ESTA MUER...

No pudo terminar porque la rara camara llego a la tierra, justamente en frente de estos dos amigos.

-Pero que..._dijieron los dos.

Derrepente de el raro objeto sale una pantalla de unos mas o menos 50 x 50 cm.

Y por la pantalla se ve a un hombre y a ...Milk?


	15. Nunca lo dudes

**Nunca lo dudes.**

Milk, podia ver a Goku y a Krilin a traves de la pantalla que habia enfrente suyo.

-Goku?_pregunto ella

-MILK?!_dijo Goku enseguida

-Goku como estan? como estan los niños?

-Milk como estas tu? estas desaparecida hace como 2 meses! En donde estas!?

-Estoy bien Goku, ellos me sacaron de casa. No puedes sentir mi ki porque tienen un campo protector.

-Eso lo explica todo. Pero, ya te regresaran no?

-No lo se._ Milk mira a Ficht, con cara de " dime cuando me voy"

-Bueno... para ser exactos tu no volveras._dice Ficht mirando a Milk

-QUE!? _ dicen Milk y Goku al mismo tiempo.

-Si esta comunicacion es para que tu sufras sabiendo que tu esposo sufre.

-Que?_ dice Milk que ya no entendia nada.

-Si tu esposo tendra la oportunidad de ver como su esposa es violada en primera fila, en vivo y en directo.

-QUE?!_dice ella retrocediendo.

-Si Milk, tu no nos quisiste ayudar, nosotros te lo agradeceremos igual.

Goku habia quedado en shock. Krilin le habia dicho cuando pudieron ver a milk que le iba a decir a todos.

Estaba solo enfrente de una pantalla a punto de presenciar en vivo como violaban a su esposa.

No entendia nada, hacia tan solo unos minutos estaba en una depresion impresionante, luego estaba muy feliz al saber que su esposa estaba a salvo, pero luego... ese hombre que la acompañaba la iba a ... violar?

Fue despertado por un grito de su esposa que acababa de recibir un puñetazo en su cara el cual la habia dejado tumbada en el suelo.

-Milk!_ grito.

El hombre la golpeaba muy fuerte. Mientras Milk estaba en el suelo tirada Ficht le daba patadas en el estomago y en la espalda.

-Dejala!_gritaba goku desesperado, no lo podia creer Milk estaba siendo golpeada brutalmente enfrente suyo.

-Jajaja, esto es lo que pasa si te decimos que hagas algo y no lo cumples, jajaja_decia Ficht-

-Maldito metete conmigo!_gritaba desesperado el saiyajin.

-No, porque se que estas sufriendo y al sufrir tu sufre ella, jajaja.

-Eres un cobarde! Golpeas a una mujer que sabes que no podra defenderse!

-Por eso mismo la golpeo jaaja porque se que no puede defenderse.

En eso ven que milk empieza a vomitar sangre.

A goku se le caen las lagrimas de tan solo ver a su esposa en esa situacion y tan solo escucha un "te amo" que sale de la boca de Milk.

Ficht comienza a reirse y patea una vez mas a milk y hace que esta grite y comienze a llorar.

-Ya basta!_ grita Goku mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caerle, es mas cada vez loraba mas fuerte, ver a Milk en esa situacion lo estaba matando por dentro.

-Estas sufriendo no?_dice mientras mira a Goku. -Y a ti te duele no?_dice mientras mira a Milk. -Pues, esa es la intencion! SUFRAN!

Los dejare 5 minutos a solas, es mas si llegan a venir sus amigos los dejare 10, para que sufran ellos mas tiempo viendote asi ajajajaja_dice Ficht mirando a milk y retirandose.

-Milk..._dice casi en un susurro Goku quien todavia lloraba pero menos al ver que ese monstruo se alejaba de ella.

-T..e...te..a..am..o_dijo Milk

-Yo tambien te amo milk, nunca lo dudes.

-Nun...nunca.

-Nunca.

Goku que en donde se encontraba era en el lago que el y Milk amaban. En todo momento se habia mantenido parado, pero ahora ya no podia estaba sufriendo demaciado y se encontraba de rodillas en el sulo llorando y diciendo "Te amo, nunca lo dudes" solo repetia eso.

-Goku!_gritaba bulma que venia en brazos de vegueta, con yamcha, tenshin-han, Gohan, krilin, picoro. A los niños los habian dejado con la mama de bulma, ya que no sabian que podian llegar a saber.

Cuando bajaron y vieron esa escena gohan se puso a llorar y a abrazar a su padre.

Bulma que miraba a goku llorando y esa escena tan horrenda de Milk toda ensangrentada tirada en el suelo llorando era espantosa.

Fue sacada por suerte de esa vista por la mano de vegueta que la tomaba y la empujaba hacia el terminando en un abarazo muy tierno. Ella lloraba por sus amigos y vegueta se imaginaba que hubiera pasado de estar el en esa situacion.

Picoro se quedo mirando con rabia hacia el suelo pensando quien seria el montruo para hacer tal cosa.

Yamcha y Ten se miraban impresionados sin decir nada. A ellos nunca les habia caido mal ni mucho menos milk, y verla en esa situacion a ella y a su mejor amigo destrosado llorando por eso fue devastador.

Y krilin que ya no entendia nada, pero estaba muy triste. Pero cuando quizo darse cuenta estaba abrazado a alguien.

18 habia llegado y vio esa escena deprimente y tan solo se limito a abrazarse de Krilin.

Todos estaban en silencio, menos goku que solo decia "Te amo, nunca lo olvies" y lo repetia , y lo repetia y Gohan que lloraba pero muy bajito.

Hasta que se escucho algo que decia Milk.

-Go...go..ku

-Si Milk? No te ezfuerses.

-Sac...ame de a...qui.

-No se donde estas, dime en donde estas y saldre a buscarte Milk.

-No lo s..e

Para ese entonces todos estaba detras de Goku mirando haver si Milk daba algun dato que ayudara para rescatarla.

Pero en eso llega Ficht y comienza a reirse.

-jajaja no lo puedo cree jajaja que escena mas emotiva no?

-Dejala maldito_grita Bulma

-Si? Eso quieren?_ en eso Ficht se acerca pone su pie en la cabeza de Milk, en pocicion de pisarla.Y comienza a hacerlo, comienza a apretar la cabeza (como en la escena de dragon ball z cuando Spopovich le pisa la cabeza a Videl).

Milk empieza a llorar y a gritar del dolor.

-Sueltala cobarde_grita picoro.

-La vas a matar_grita yamcha

-Insecto metete con alguien de tu tamaño._dice vegueta.

-A si? Pero si ella no es muy baja. jajaj_dice Ficht burlandose de ellos.

-Suelta a mi mama!_grita gohan

-Asi que es tu mama? he? pues mira_ dice mientras deja de pisarla para darle otra patada.

-Sa..saquen..me de aqui._ decia milk llorando

-Ya veraz Milk te sacaremos de ahi en menos de lo que piensas_le decia 18

-G...oku

-Que?

-Te a...mo no l..o du..des

-Nunca.

-Nun...ca .

En eso Ficht le da otra patada que la deja inconciente.

-Maldito_dice vegueta.

-Si, quizas sea un maldito, por eso, me voy y que les quede a imaginacion lo que le voy a hacer, aunque a Goku ya se lo dije. no goku? jajajaja

-No te atrevas a tocarla!_ le grita goku.

-Muy tarde, la proxima vez que la veas no se si tendras tanta suerte como hoy de escucharla, ya que creo seria muy divertido cortarle la lengua no?

Por lo que escuche por ahi, tu te quejabas de sus gritos ajjaja ahora ni la veras, ni la escucharas.

Es mas considerense afortunados si hay otra de estas llamadas en dode ella siga viva jajajaja.

En eso la camara se cierra y desaparece y deja un grupo de personas enojadas, humilladas, tristes,pensativas y shokeadas.

Mientras en la nave, Ficht llevo a milk a la camara de recuperacion y la dejo alli.


	16. Escapando

**Escapando**

Pasaron 2 dias para que milk se recupere en la camara de recuperacion.

Cuando la sacaron ellas estaba muy confundida. Pensaba que habia muerto. Es mas estaba hasta enfadada, ya que estaba en una especie de sueño en la que volvia a la tierra y estaba bien y feliz con su familia y amigos, hasta que la despertaron.

-Que bueno que despertaste Milk_decia una muy falsa Nasha que seguia con su papel de buena.

-Si, que bueno._dijo secamente.

-Te sucede algo?

-No.

-Milk... lo que sucedio antes de ayer con Ficht...

-YO SE LO QUE SUCEDIO! USTEDES SON UNOS SICOPATAS QUE DISFRUTAN DE VER SUFRIR A LA GENTE!

-No Milk...

-SI, Y TU NO TE HAGAS LA BUENA, YA SE QUE ME QUIERES MATAR, PERRA!  
ERES UNA FALSA, NO SERE TAN FUERTE FISICAMENTE, PERO SI ME DA LA CABEZA PARA RAZONAR Y SABER QUE A TI TE GUSTA FICHT Y POR ESO HACES TODO ESTO. ERES UNA PERRA, UNA INTERESADA Y UNA FALSA POR ESO MI ESPOSO, MIS HIJOS Y MIS AMIGOS VENDRAN A MATARLOS A TODOS POR LO QUE NOS HAN HECHO!

Milk recibe una cachetada que la deja tumbada en el suelo.

Ella estaba llorando mientras Nasha se reia como si fuese una loca.

-DE QUE TE RIES MALDITA!

-De ti jajaja

-Estas loca.

-Si, pero a contrario de ti, dentro de 10 minutos yo estare viva y tu no.

-Que!?

-Si, como escuchaste, te voy a matar ahora.

Nasha se hacerca y saca de el ajustado traje que llevaba (el mismo que milk) una navaja.

Toma a Milk de el brazo y la levanta de el suelo. Coloca la navaja muy cerca de el cuello de milk, la coloca en donde se situa la yugular.

Fija fuerza en ese lugar, apunto de cortar cuando de repente un GRAN temblor hizo caer a Nasha e hizo que milk se pudiera soltar del agarre y saliera hullendo.

Los guardias la veian pasar, pero al parecer, algo peor estaba ocurriendo ya que no le prestaban atencion.

Hasta que..

-A donde crees que vas presiosa?_decia un guardia, que la estaba en ese momento tomando de el pelo.

-Dejame MALDITO!

Milk se acago un poco y le metio un puñetazo en medio del estomago, dejando al guardia sin respirar.(recuerden que Milk ya es fuerte de por si, nada mas que goku la supera por 1.000.000 entonces la hace ver debil jaja. No encerio ella es FUERTE)

-Maldita perra_logro decir el guardia mientras que caia de rodillas por el golpe.

Milk hiba a salir corriendo cuando un disparo se escucho y sintio a alguien enfrente suyo.

El guardia habia disparado su arma contra ella, pero alguien desconocido habia hecho un campo de energia alrededor suyo.

-Quien eres?_pregunta milk asustada

-Tu no eres de aqui no?_pregunta la persona, la cual parecia ser hombre por la voz.

-No, me han secuestrado de mi planeta, porfavor sacame de aqui.

-Bien, tu eres Milk?

-Si, como sabes quien soy yo?

-Pues, nos habian mandado a destruir una maquina que pondria en riesgo el universo, una que construiria una tal Milk del planeta tierra. Pero por lo que vemos tu no sabias para que era la maquina y cuando te enteraste la destruiste tu misma.

-Si esa soy yo, ahora debes sacarme de aqui, ya que por romper el arma esa me iban a matar justo en este momento.

-Claro tu tan solo ven conmigo, yo te protegere.

Milk se ruboriza por el comentario. El joven que venia con ella era irreconocible aun, ya que llevaba casco y un gran traje, que dejava ver apenas unos musculos.

Ella tan solo asintio al comentario en respuesta de un "si".

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.

Iban corriendo por los pasillos cuando a el muchacho se le planto un guardia que no se habia percatado de que Milk estaba ahi y amenazo con un arma en la cabeza.

Y cuando estaba a punto de disparar...

-DEJALO!_gritaba Milk mientrar de una patada en la cabeza del guardia puso a salvo a el muchacho de 3 guardias mas que venian.

Al primero lo dejo inconciente de un golpe seco un la nuca, al los otros dos los hizo darse cabeza con cabeza.

El joven quedo enbobado mirando como se suponia que el la protegeria y ella lo termino salvando.

-Gracias_dice el.

-No ahy porque, tu me sacaras de aqui,. Salvarte de unos tontos no costaba nada jaja.

-Supongo jaja.

Siguen corriendo y llegan a la salida, y se encuentran con una nave llena de hombres muy contentos esperando... a ellos?

Si a ellos los estaban esperando, subieron y el joven se sento en uno de los hacientos muy contento y festejando con sus compañeros. todos se empezaron a sacar los cascos.

No todos eran de la misma especie. Algunos tenia la piel azul y escamosa, otros parecian humanos nada mas que tenian orejas de... gato? Si de eso parecian ser, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atencion.

El joven con el que venia ella se saco el casco y era... GUAPISIMO!

Claro a ella no le interesaba nadie mas que no sea su esposo Goku, pero debia aceptar que era realmente guapo.

Tenia los ojos color marron, era de pelo alborotado y tenia la piel de un color tostado (como vegueta o aveces goku).

Era realmente musculoso, pero habia algo que era lo que la hizo quedar MUY asombrada el tenia... cola?

El acaso era un saiyajin?

* * *

**Bueno, no creo que sepan, pero tengo el brazo y la pierna quebrados debido al accidente que tuve hace aproximadamente hace un mes y medio.**

**Es muy incomodo escribir asi, yo esta historia ya la tengo igualmente muy adelantada, pero no la tengo completa, es muy doloroso escribir asi, en este estado.  
**

**Me gustaria saber si les esta gustando la historia, quiero saber que piensan de ella, asi se si me estoy ezforsando en seguirla para que nadie valore mi trabjo.  
**

**Bueno espero les alla gustado este capitulo, dentro de un rato subo otro.  
**


	17. Conociendote

_**Bueno..aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo...gracias a los que me dieron su apoyo, como se habran dado cuenta no contesto ningun mensaje, pero esten seguros de que no me falta ninguno por leer.  
**_

_**Ahhh...pero si hubo uno que me dejo un poco...no se...como para aclararselos...de nuevo ¬¬.  
**_

_**Mis capitulos son cortos ya que son mas de 30, prefiero hacerlos cortos y jugosos a que largos y con mucho relleno.  
**_

_**No se si piensan lo mismo que yo...de ser lo contrario, diganmelo y veo que hacer.**_

* * *

**Conociendote**

El acaso era un saiyajin?

"Bien repasemos , tiene el cabelo alborotado y cola de saiyajin, su cabello y ojos son obscuros, no hay otra opcion. EL ES SAIYAJIN"_pensaba Milk dirigiendose hacia el muchacho.

-Olle... tu como te llamas, no vale que tu sepas mi nombre y yo no sepa el tuyo._decia milk.

-Hee? A si, disculpa no me habia dado cuenta._decia mientras se reia. Esa imagen la hacia acordarse tanto a Goku. Ellos no eran tan diferentes de rostro, pero parece que en mentalidad tampoco ¬.¬

-Si... pues, me lo diras? Como te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Light (perdon mi hermano estaba mirando Death Note y ta... no se me ocurria otro nombre y bueno... use el nombre O/O no me regañen )

-Bien... mucho gusto._dijo Milk estirando la mano.

-jaja mucho gusto jaja_dice el tomando la mano de milk saludandose.

-Ligth... tienes cola._decia milk sonrrojada

-Mnn... a esto si es que yo soy de una especie de este universo de la cual no conozco nada jaja.

-Como que no sabes de donde eres?

-No, me criaron en Arboeda y para mi de alli vengo jaja

-Pero... no sabes quienes son tus padres?

-No pero fui muy bien criado alli por unos campesinos, ellos me recogieron y me cuidaron. Fueron realmemnte buenos conmigo.

-Me recuerdas a alguien en muchos aspectos._decia milk muy emocionada, de no ser porque la forma de el pelo era distinta, era la cara de goku y su historia era casi igual, ademas de que segun las sospechas el tambien podia ser saiyajin.

-Si? a quien?

-A mi esposo.

-Hee? Estas casada? O/O No lo sabia? Y... porque se parece a mi?

-Pues porque a el de pequeño tambien lo dejaron solo y lo crio un anciano con mucho cariño y amor. Y... el tambien tenia cola .

-Encerio?!

-Si, el no es de mi planeta por lo que pudimos averiguar.

-No? Y de donde es?

-De un planeta llamado Vegita. Pero el planeta fue destruido hace muchos años ya.

-Que pena. Quizas yo sea de ahi, no? jajaja Nunca lo sabre jaja

-Yo creo que si eres de ese planeta, yo como que ya los conozco bien. Mi mejor amiga tiene de esposo al principe de ese lugar y ya tienen un hijo.

Y pues yo tengo a mi esposo y a mis dos hijos. Ademas de que ya habian venido dos mas de ellos, pero murieron, eran malvados, nos quisieron matar.

-Pues me has subido mas de lo que ya lo tenia al animo. Ya se de donde provengo. jaja

-Jajaja me alegro.

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos a mi planeta veras lo lindo que es.

- Si de eso, como dijiste que se llamaba?

-Arboeda.

-Que lindo nombre.

-Si, ya veras es muy tranquilo y tratamos de llevarnos bien con todo el mundo jaja

-Light... tu de pequeño te golpeaste la cabeza? Porque mi esposo al llegar a mi planeta era muy violento y agresivo, hasta que se golpeo la cabeza y comenzo a ser un ser amorozo, puro y pacifista, claro con amor a las peleas, pero no sin un motivo.

-Pues segun mis padres adoptivos yo intentando tirar la casa abajo, como un asesino, nome di cuenta y la casa cayo arriba mio. Luego de eso, parece que era bueno jaja

-Eso lo explica todo jaja.

-Por?

-Pues, por lo que se de los saiyajin eran una especie de guerreros asesino. Pero como mi esposo por un golpe en la cabeza cambian, convirtiendose en unas personas mi esposo es tan tierno he inocente. Y al parecer tu tambien.

-O/ / /O Hee? soy un tonto.

-No yo no dije tonto ajja dije que eras adorable e inocente y si te conozco mas quisa piense que eres tierno.

-jaja o / / /o quizas jaja

-Bien y como es Arboeda?

-Pues, es un lugar con muchos animales, agua, bosques,paz... mucha paz. O eso intentamos jaja.

-Pues, suena lindo.

-Lo es. Tuve mucha suerte de crecer alli, La gente es muy amistosa y sociable. Claro, tenemos que tener guerreros, como lo somos por ejemplo nosotros, ya que podemos sufrir de algun ataque. Y bueno supongo que agora tambien rescatamos personas jaja

- jaja me parece muy bien, es muy parecido a mi planeta entonces.

-Sierto, no te pregunte, como es la Tierra?

-Pues, es muy bella, tiene mucha agua, muchos animales y personas muy amigables.

Tambien tenemos a nuestros guerreros, son como mi familia. Pero no son reconocidos como en tu planeta, ya que somos distintos a el resto. No todos los dias ves a alguien volando o lanzando esferas de ki jaja.

- (O.o) Que? Volando?

-Ahh, pues si, nosotros conocemos la tecnica de volar. (Tal como Bulma le enseño cosas el resto le enseño a luchas y en una de esos entrenamientos estaba el aprender a volar)

-Muestrame_decia muy emocionado

Milk comienza a elevarse y termina levitando a aproximadamente un metro de el suelo.

-Sorprendente_decia Light muy asombrado.

-Si, en mi planeta ese grupo de guerreros, que es mi familia son los unicos que pueden hacerlo. Ademas son muy poderosos,

-No lo dudo, ademas por lo que pude ver tu tambien eres poderosa.

-Yo no soy nadie a comparacion de ellos jajaj

-QUE! Que clase de monstruos son en tu planeta!

-jajaj no todos son terricolas claro esta jaja

-Eso explica un poco mas.

-Bueno, uno es un namekusein, es muy fuerte y es el que me ha ayudado a cuidar a mis hijos mientras mi esposo estaba muerto, el los ayudo mucho a superar el trauma y los entreno muy fuertes. Luego esta Ten shin han y pues yo no lo tomo como humano, tiene tres ojos y para mi eso no es normal jajatiene a su mejor amigo que es Chaoz y pues, el es un robot, pero fuerte tambien. Tambien esta Vegueta, el es saiyajin, es muy fuerte, es la gran competencia de mi esposo. Trunks el hijo de Vegueta, que es medio saiyajin y medio humano, ya que es hijo de mi mejor amiga Bulma tambien. 18 es una androide, es una de mis mejores amigas tambien, no sabes que tan fuerte es, claro no es tanto como los saiyajin, pero para ser una mujer que se interesa mas por como se ve que por lo que esta pasando. Ella esta casada con Krilin que el si es humano, al igual que Ya,mcha, pero su poder no se iguala. Krilin es muy fuerte y Yamcha , bueno yamcha es yamcha. Supongo que nunca hace falta el debil en el grupo de guerreros jaja.

Y por ultimo mis tres amores. Mi esposso Goku, que apuesto que es la persona mas fuerte del universo. Es MUY, pero MUY fuerte. Es saiyajin y pues bueno es el padres de mis dos hijo semi humanos semi saiyajines. Ellos tambien son fuertisimos.

-No lo dudo, y veo que les tienes mucho apresio a todos.

-Si, los extraño mucho.

-Pues ya veras, luego de que algunos de los guerreros heridos se recuperen volveremos a tu planeta. Pero tendras que esperar un tiempo ya que esta nave necesita tiempo para recargar energia para un viaje tan largo.

-Bien, mientras vuelva, no ahy problema en cuanto espere.

-Igual tranquila te gustara el lugar.

-Si, creo que no estara mal.

-Escucha faltan aproximadamente unas 5 horas para llegar, si quieres puedes dormir en aquel sofa, disculpa que no demos una cama pero es que las estan utilizando los heridos.

-Tranquilo, me basta y me sobra con aquel sofa, ademas me sentiria muy culpable si utilizara una cama que era para un herido.

-bueno te dejo, tengo que informarle al rey como nos fue en la mision, tu ve a dormir tranquila.

-De acuerdo.

Milk fue hacia el sofa y se tiro a dormir.

Pronto pasarian las 5 horas y conoceria lo que seria su casa por un tiempo.

* * *

_**Bueno...como ya les habia dicho...mis cpitulos son cortos pero jugosos...si quieren denme consejos o no se...yo en mi otra pagina (donde la historia va MUY avanzada) cuando (siempre) me escribe comentarios pidiendo adelantos, yo se los doy...asi que si quieren saber algo, alguna duda o adelanto pidanmelo, que si quieren ahora si les contesto. **_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Pd: no se si subir el proximo capitulo hoy o mañana, diganme ustedes.  
**_


	18. Asi que este lugar es Arboeda

**Asi que este lugar es Arboeda...**

Milk.

-...-

-Milk despirta.

-...-

-Milk, ya llegamos despierta.

-Hee? Ya... ya llegamos?_decia milk sobandose los ojos y boztezando.

-Si, sigueme, veras que hermozo es Arboeda.

-Claro, vamos.

Milk y Light caminan hasta la entrada de la nave y la puerta se va abriendo, dejando que los rayos del sol los ilumine.

Se podia divisar al un edificio que quizas sea donde debian aterrizar.

-Ahora nos encontramos en el cuartel de aterrizaje, si quieres te muestro el lugar.

-Si, me encantaria.

-Bine entonces ven conmigo.

Ella lo siguio caminaron por calles de una hermosa ciudad. Podia jurar que estaba enla tierra. Todo era parecido. Los edificios eran muy parecidos, los autos tambien eran voladores, los animales eran los mismos, claro con exepcion de algunos los cuales ella nunca habia visto, pero que al parecer eran muy comunes alli. Hasta tenian semaforos!.

-Es muy parecido a mi planeta.

-Si?

-Si, es muy similar todo.

-Pues tu planeta debe de ser muy hermoso entonces.

-Si, al igual que este.

-Bueno, ahora te tengo que llevar con el rey, tengo que informarle personalmente como nos fue y tengo que presentarte ante el.

-De acuerdo.

Caminaron, ya que el reino no quedaba muy lejos y alli entraron a un hermoso palacio.

-Rey debemos informarle que la mision salio bien. No como la habiamos planeado pero con el mismo final. A exepcion de una cosa..

-Que?

-Tenemos a la señorita Milk con nosotros.

-A la que iba a armar el arma?

-Si, pero lo que paso fue que ella era una reen ademas de que ella no sabia que era un arma, a ella solo le llegaban ordenes de que construyera.

-Ahh... que bueno... y, donde esta?

-Aqui.

Milk se encontraba detras de Light y por el gran cuerpo musculoso y alto de el y el pequeno y delicado cuerpo de ella no la habian visto.

-Ay niña no te veia jaja.

-Disculpeme, es que soy un poco timida a veces.

-No tienes porque, aqui estamos contra la agresion fisica y tratamos de que todo problema se resuelva pacificamente.

-Que bueno, porque en aquella nave me trataban horrible.

-Me lo imagino Fitch tiene un largo historial de asesinatos, es mas... no se como estas viva.

-Pues, cuando me sacaron de mi planeta a la fuerza me habian hasta fracturado una pierna, pero me pusieron en una maquina que curaba mis heridas, y en la segunda golpisa que me dieron... que fue cuando...pude ver a mi esposo, hijo y amigos atraves de una camara... el me golpeaba para tan solo hacerme sufrir a mi y a mi familia... y lo hizo hasta dejarme muy herida e inconciente... y todo...frente a ellos._ A milk se le habian escapado lagrimas al recordar a Gohan y a los demas sufriendo al verla a ella en ese estado, pero la peor imagen que le venia a la mente era la de Goku llorando diciendole que la amaba y que pronto la rescataria.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y de que el rey la estaba escuchando muy atentamente, asi que se limpio la cara y sigui hablando.

-Pero luego me volvio a llevar a la camara de recuperacion.

-Que raro que te cure luego de casi matarte._decia el rey un tanto confundido.

-Seguro el tenia interes en ella_decia Light... celoso?

-Quizas._respondio el rey, que por cierto era una persona muy bajita y con una gran barba que llegaba hasta un poco antes de el suelo.

-Bueno, lo importante es que estoy viva_decia Milk con una sonrisa de lado.

-Si niña, si, ahora debes encontrar un lugar en donde quedarte por un tiempo, ya que supongo quieres volver con tu familia.

-Si porfavor, quisiera volver lo antes posible, no es que tenga algo contra ustedes, pero es que extraño mucho a mis hijos y esposo.

-Si, ya lo se, cuando mi hija se va de viaje yo la extraño mucho.

-Si, pero.. una pregunta porque solo e visto hombre en este planeta. Es que aqui no hay mujeres,? ya se que me dijo que tenia una hija por eso le pregunto.

-Lo que sucede es que como teniamos esta mision muy complicada, teniamos miedo a que si querian atacarnos las maten a ellas.

-Que lindo como tratan a las mujeres ...donde estan?

-Todas estan escondidas en una especie de ciudad subterranea. Justo en este momento vamos a avisarles que ya pueden salir.

-Me alegro que esten todos a salvo y me alegro de haber destruido el arma, no me imagino como hubiera terminado todo de no ser porque los

-QUE?!_dijo el rey exaltado.

-Que?, que fue lo que dije?

-Tu destriste el arma?

-Si, descubri cuales eran sus intenciones y que era lo que me habian dicho que contruyera y en un ataque de furia, angustia, tristeza y arrepentimiento la destrui con una de las herramientas a golpes.

-Eso quiere decir que te lo debemos todo a ti?

-Ehh supongo, pero tranquilo yo estoy eternamente agredecida con ustedes por sacarme de ali, ya que al ellos ver que habia echo me iban a matar cuando ustedes llegaron y me sacaron por suerte.

-No, que nosotros estemos vivos se debe a tu descubrimiento y a tu accion de destruir el arma. Como podria agradecerte?

-Tranquilo, ustedes ya me rescataron...

_Ya se_dijo interrumpiendo lo que milk iba a decir,- Si quieres te puedes quedar aqui a vivir, mientras esperas a volver a tu planeta.

-No, no quisiera ser molestia.

-Nada de eso, tu viviras aqui, ademas si no es aqui donde?

-Si, bueno punto, acepto, me quedare aqui durante mi estadia.

-Esta bien, entonces acompañame a dar el aviso de que ya pueden salir las mujers del refugio.

-Que? Por que yo tendria que ir?

-Porque gracias a ti estamos vivos, es mas le daremos el aviso a todo el universo de lo que hubiera sucedido de no ser por ti.

-No, no es necesario.

-Si que lo es, todo el universo necesita saber quien es nuestra nueva heroina.

-Solo una pregunta. La tierra tambien se enterara?

-Claro niña, ellos tambien, hasta si quieres los puedes invitar a venir, y tambien se quedaran aqui claro.

-Que? Encerio?

-Claro pequeña.

-Muchas gracias!

Milk corrio y abrazo al rey y el tambien la abrazo.

-Lo siento_ dijo ella apenada por su comportamiento al rey.

-Tranquila, estas muy contenta, lo se, yotambien lo estaria, ademas te pareces mucho a mi hija y yo necesitaba un abrazo, estaba muy angustiado con lo que iba a pasar. jaja

-Bueno, pero ahora tranquilisese que ya nada va a pasar jaja

-Si, si lo se, por eso acompañame que le vamos a comunicar a todos en el universo que tu eres una heroina.

- (-/ / /-) De acuerdo.

-Light acompañanos, tu tambien estuviste en la mision.

-De acuerdo mi rey.

Asi fue como el rey, Light y Milk iban hacia un balcon con muchas camaras que segun los dos hombres eran para que los otros planetas los vieran. Habian segin ellos de 12.976 camaras, y solo una iba con señal a la tierra.

Estaba muy nerviosa 12.976 planetas iban a ser informados de que ella los habia salvado de su destruccion. Pero a ella solo le importaba uno, ese planeta pequeño que se encontraba en el sistemas solar, ese pequeño planeta al cual le llamaban el planta azul, o planeta Tierra o como ella le decia "casa".

Si, en ese planeta, se ibann a enterar que una terricola como ellos le habia salvado la vida a

12.975 mas ademas de el de ellos.

Estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

Desrrepente se prenden todas las luces de esas camaras, eso indicaba que en esos planetas los estaban viendo.

* * *

**Bueno...espero este capitulo alla sido de su agrado, me esfuerzo en subirlos, ya que como habia dicho la otra vez tengo mi pierna y brazo quebrados a causa de el accidente, me gustaria que me dijieran si quieren que la continuacion la suba hoy, estoy aburrida sinceramente, pero si no me dice nada de ultima la subo la semana que viene.**


	19. Es una heroina

**Es una heroina**

Desrrepente se prenden todas las luces de esas camaras, eso indicaba que en esos planetas los estaban viendo_._

-Hola, soy el rey de el planeta Arboeda., no se asusten, solo les dare una noticia, que quizas si no fuera por esta joven que tengo a un lado, no la contaria, ni ustedes escuharian, ya que no hubieramos sobrevivido a lo que iba a suceder.

**_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA._**

-Mira para es mama!_decia goten a Goku mientras todos veian al cielo que era en donde se veia a el rey a Milk y a Light.

-Si Goten, parece que esta bien._ decia Goku mientras lagrimas de felicidad de ver a su esposa viva y sana le recorrian las mejillas.

Todo el planeta estaba asustado, pero muy atentos viendo hacia arriba.

-Mira Vegueta es Milk!_gritaba Bulma a Vegueta que tambien miraba.

-Al parecer la mama de Goten esta bien!_decia Trunks

**_En otro lado:_**

-Krilin mira esa no es Milk?_decia el maestro Roshi.

-Si, Goku debe estar muy contento. Pero... porque esta con ese tal rey?

-Ademas ya no esta en la nave._decia yamcha que se encontraba a su lado junto con Ten y 18.

-Claro que no, ella es muy inteligente, apuesto que de alguna forma logro escapar._decia 18 muy orgullosa de su amiga.

-Si, eso espero, pero ahora debemos saber porque Milk salvo a todos.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar:**_

-Senor Picoro esa es mi mama!_decia gohan que se encontraba meditando con picoro en las montañas.

-Si Gohan ahora debes escuchar bien que fue lo que sucedio para que hagan una transmision.

_**Mientras tanto con el rey:**_

-Bueno, para que se enteren, en este presiso momento me estan viento 12.976 planetas, lo que seria el universo del sur, eso quiere decir en donde se ubica nuestro planeta y el de ustedes.

Hay un hombra malo como un demonio llamado Fitch, ese hombre saco a la fuerza a esta joven de su planeta, para que se enteren exactamente de el planeta tierra, fue golpeada brutalmente y la obligaron a construir un artefacto que ella desconocia a cambio de regresar a su planeta con su familia y amigos.(milk en el camino le habia contado todo)

Cuando estuvo a punto de terminarlo, de una forma muy estrategica logro averiguar que el artefacto que estaba construyendo era un arma mortal. Esa arma destruia cualquier cosa que tuviera vida. Ella como gran acto de valentia la destruyo, sabiendo que eso iba a tener consecuencias negativas hacia ella. Todo por el bien de los demas habitantes de este hermoso y gigante universo.

Cuando descubrieron lo que habia echo fue llevada a una habitacion y tuvo contacto con su familia y amigos, pero alli mismo a la vista de ellos, para diversion de Fitch la golpeo brutalmente hiriendola de gravedad, dejandola inconciente y al borde de la muerte.

Fue llevada a una camara de recuperacion luego. Pero cuando se habia recuperado, iba a matarla una de las secuaces de Fitch. En ese momento llegamos nosotros y detuvimos ese acto.

Pero fue este hombre que vemos a mi derecha el que la rescato y salvo de la muerte, aunque me contaron que ella sabia bien defenderse, ya que en una ocacion fue ella quien lo salvo a el jaja.

Bueno, lo importante es que si no estoy equivocado, y creo no estarlo, esta joven de mi izquierda es la heroina de todo el universo sur. Yo creo que todos deberiamos de tenerla en esa posicion, como lo que es, la heroina de el universo.

Debemos estar muy agradecidos con ella, y creo que el planeta Tierra deberia estar orguloso de tener habitantes tan valiente y fuertes, porque ninguno creo resistiria lo que ella resistio.

Bueno, los dejo, ya que me necesitan en mi planeta, pero no lo olviden todos tenemos un heroe en comun y es esta joven llamada Milk, proveniente del planeta Tierra, que nos salvo de una muerte segura a todos.

Adios, y para el planeta Tierra esten atentos los familiares de Milk, que lugo tendremos una comunicacion especial con ustedes.

Y asi fue como el rey se desconecto de todos esos planetas.

_**Mientras enla tierra:**_

-Papa, ya no estes triste mama nos salvo a todos. Mama es nustra heroe!_decia Goten muy emocionado.

-Si, ya se que esta bien._decia Goku limpiandose las lagrimas que todavia caian de la felicidad que tenia, habia escuchado todo el video mirando solamente a Milk.

-Trunks se va a poner muy celoso de que mi mama es la heroina del universo_decia goten cantando y saltando.

-Si, ahora acompañame que haremos la teletranportacion y les diremos a todos que vengan para casa que aqui nos reuniremos para esa charla con nosotros.

-Si papa.

Goten se acerca a Goku y este le coloca una mano en el hombro a su hijo y la otra con dos dedos en la frente.

Desaparece y aparece en Kame'Hause.

-Goku, Viste a milk!?_pregunta Krilin muy emocionado.

-Si, ahora debemos ir hacia mi casa, alli esperaremos esa tal comunicacion con nosotros.

-De acuerdo nosotros iremos ahora._dice yamcha mientras decencapsula una nave y hace que todos suban, y asi tomaron ellos rumbo hacia la casa de bulma para luego ir todos a lo de Goku.

Mientras Goku se teletranspoto solo ya que gotense fue con los otros dos restantes.

-Hola Goku_decia picoro

-Padre has visto, mama ya esta bien, ahora solo nos queda ir a buscarla.

-Si, ya lo se, ahora debemos ir a casa y alli esperaremos la conversacion que quieren tener con nosotros sus familiares.

-Claro vamos.

-Picoro pon tu mano sobre el hombro de Gohan y tu Gohan toma mi hombro que los llevare a ambos haci sera mas rapido.

-Hm_dijieron los dos aludidos asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ellos hicieron lo que Goku les dijo y en menos de 3 segundos ya estaban en la casa de los Son.

Alli ya estaban El maetro Roshi, Bulma, Vuegueta, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Ten shin han, Kirilin y 18.

-Bien ahora vamos a esperar a que ellos se comuniquen con nosotros_decia goku. El estaba un poco serio ya que solo estaba centrado en saber donde estaba Milk, para sir a buscarla en ese presiso momento en el que se enterara.

-Si_ dijieron la mayoria ya que Vegueta, 18 y Picoro, bueno ya saben como son.

Sacaron sillas hacia afuera y se sentaron, otros como Picoro, Gohan , Trunks y Goten se sentaron en el suelo a meditar. Aunque los dos ultimos tan solo imitaban ya que querian ser tan fuertes como Gohan y hacian todo lo que el hacia incluyendo ser entrenados por Picoro.

Y bueno Vegueta en un arbol apoyado un poco distante pero observando a Yamcha que se habia sentado muy cerca de Bulma y se habian puesto a hablar.( jaja Vuegueta es un celoso)

Y bueno, haci fue como trancurrieron mas o menos unas 2 horas hasta que algo sucedio.

Una especie de platillo callo hacia el suelo cerca de Goku y Krilin que estaban hablando.

-Que es esto? pregunto Goku levantando el artefacto y mirandolo.

Derrepente el platillo se solto del agarre de Goku y quedo levitando haciendo que una pantalla de aproximadamente 1 metro de lado formando un cuadrado apareciera.

De a poco se fue divisando algo que decia : "si eres familiar de Milk toda la pantalla"

Goku un poco inseguro toco con una mano la pantalla y eso hizo que se pudieran ver a Milk, Light y al rey.

-Goku?_pregunto Milk que desde Arboeda lo podia ver junto alos demas.

* * *

**Y...que les parecio? en el proximo capitulo estara la conversacion de goku y milk.**

**Wow en este mismo momento acabo de terminar de la pelicula Thor y ... wow como esta thor...osea es ahhh no se me dieron tantas ganas de... bueno ta la cosa es que me gusto mucho thor jaja  
**

**Y saben que? me di cuenta de que thor tenia la voz de vegueta en dragon ball z kai, y que ahi un negro que no recuerdo como se llamaba pero ta...era el que abria ahi un portal, tenia la voz de picoro tambien de dragon ball z kai.  
**

**Y ta... ahora voy a tratar de ver Los vengadores (aunque estoy atrasada porque esa ya la dieron en el cine hace bastante) porque hulk es la voz de goku, pero de el goku de dragon ball z osea la voz de mario castañeda.  
**

**Y bueno, los dejo, si quieren otro capitulo solo dejen su comentario.  
**

**Saludos  
**


	20. Estan invitados

_**Hola! Si...se que demore, pero bueno, mi brazo y pierna no me permitian actualizar muy rapido (para los que no saben, los tengo quebrados) pero bueno...este capitulo, esta bueno, leeando y disfruten, especialmente ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo que este capitulo va a ir dedicado a ella.  
**_

_**Si quieren capitulos dedicados para ustedes solo pidanmelo. Ahh y otra cosa, si pueden leean las notas finales, que son un poco importantes para mi.  
**_

_**SALUDOS. OwO**_

* * *

_**Estan invitados.**_

-Goku?_pregunto Milk que desde Arboeda lo podia ver junto alos demas.

-Milk, estas bien?_pregunto Goku muy preocupado por ella.

-Si Goku el me rescato de la nave en la que estaba_decia apuntando a Ligth.

-Muchas gracias_decia Goku mirando a Light mientras Light tan solo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mama donde estas?_pregunto Goten que se habia subido a la cabeza de Goku.

-Bueno de eso hablo yo_decia el rey.

Todo el grupo de guerreros z prestaron mucha atencion a lo que iba a decir el rey.

-Bueno, no se si me escuharon hace un momento cuando di el comunicado a todo el universo.

Todos acintieron.

-De acuerdo, yo como entonces ya saben soy el rey de mi planeta, el cual se llama Arboeda.

Nosotros pudimos sacar a Milk de esa nave, pero como ella nos salvo a todo el universo incluyendonos a nosotros, decidi preguntarle si se queria quedar a vivir en mi palacio, mientras encontrabamos la forma de regresarla a su planeta.

Ella acepto, pero yo quiero hacer algo mas por ella en forma de agradecimiento, quisiera invitarlos a todos ustedes a venir aqui. Viviran tambien en mi palacio, este es muy grande y habra lugar para ustedes sin problema.

Tan solo ustedes deciden, vendran?_ pregunto, esperando que ellos acaptaransu invitacion, como forma de agradecimiento.

Goku no sabia que decir, primero que estaba hipnotizado mirando la ropa que traia Milk, estaba muy sexy. Y segundo que tenia unas ganas infinitas de verla, estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

Miro hacia atras y ellos lo miraron en forma de "si", se volteo, vovio a mirar a el rey y dijo.

-Aceptamos._dijo decidido

-Que bueno, ahora, vamos a tener un problema, demorarian un tiempo en llegar aqui.

-No, espera._dijo Goku.

Busco el ki de Milk y ... Lo encontro!

-Ya pude al fin encontrar el ki de Milk, podemos utilizar la teletransportacion.

-Que? Que es eso?

-Bueno, podria decirse que estaremos alli en menos de un dia, ya que tendriamos que juntar nuestras cosas para el viaje pero estaremos alli muy rapido.

-De acuerdo los esperamos.

-Alli estaremos, tan solo esperen nos.

-Si, aqui estaremos, cuantos son,? Digo, para ya tener las habitaciones Listas.

-Somos 12.

-Bien. Y algunos Compartiran habitacion?

-Si, Vegueta con Bulma (se escucha un pequeño suspiro de resignacion de Yamcha) , Krilin con 18 (en ese momento 18 se sonroja) y yo con Milk._dijo Goku.

-Papa, yo quiero jugar con trunks._le decia Goten en el oido.

-Si señor Goku, dejenos en la misma habitacion._le decia Trunks bajito.

-De acuerdo, tambien compartiran habitacion Trunks con Goten.

-Si, no hay problema, ya los estamos esperando._dijo el rey

-Adios._dijo Goku

-Adios _dijo el rey.

En ese mismo momento la pantalla se empieza a desaparecer y el artefacto sale disparado hacia el cielo.

-Bien tengo que guardar mucha ropa y cosas, vamos llendo, luego venis y nos vamos no?_decia Bulma.

-Si, ustedes vallan a buscar sus pertenencias y luego vengas, cuando estemos todos nos iremos._respondio Goku.

Todos menos Picoro ,comentaron a subir a la nave de Yamcha y se fueron.

-Papa, me ayudas a guardar mi ropa?_le decia Goten a Goku

-Si hijo, yo te ayudo.

-Señor Picoro, usted no va a buscar sus pertenencias?_pregunta Gohan.

-No, yo solo sobrevivo con agua, mientras alla alli, yo estare bien.

-Pero, y si se le rompe la ropa?

-Yo tengo poderes, yo hago mi ropa.

-Ahh cierto.

-Bueno, ve tu a guardar tus cosas, yo estere meditando bajo aquel arbol.

-Esta bien.

Los tres Son entraron a la casa y guardaron sus cosas. Goku ademas de guardas las cosas de su hijo menos y las suyas guardo toda la ropa de Milk y sus maquillajes y esas cosas, ya que ella siempre decia que eso no le podia faltar a una mujer.(jaja que tiermno se preocupo por ella).

Mientras tanto en Arboeda.

-Milk, me acompañarias a avisarle a las mujeres que pueden salir?_pregunto Light.

-Claro_dijo milk.

Light fue hacia un lugar donde habia una tele con una camara arriba.

-Mujeres, ya pueden aslir del refugio, esta mujer que ven a mi lado nos ha salvado a todos_decia el.

Se vio a todos las mujeres abrazarse y llorar de la alegria a traves de la pantalla de el televisor.

-Ya bajaran para ayudarlas a salir de alli tranquilas.

Light apaga el televisor.

-Me acompañas a sacarlas?_pregunta

-Si, claro, yo no tengo problemas, vamos.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Ellos salieron caminando y se metieron en una especie de ascensor escondido que llevaba a un lugar obsuco con una puerta gigante.

-Es aqui._dijo el

Puso la clave de seguridad en el aparato que habia a un lado de la puerta.

Todas las mujeres estaban mirandolos, cuando una se arrodillo haciendole reverencia a milk.

Todas hicieron lo mismo y terminaron todas arrodilladas.

-que estan haciendo?_pregunto milk bajito para que solo Light la escuche.

-Te estan agradeciendo_dice el rey que acababa de llegar.

-Pero no es necesario.

-Si que lo es_dice Light.

-PAPA!_se escucha.

Una rubia de ojos azules delgada y muy bonita sale corriendo y se abraza a el rey.

-Hija, como te extrañe_decia el acariciandole el pelo.

-Papa,estas bien?_pregunta la princesa.

-Si,hija, ahora debes ayudarme, los familiares y amigos de Milk viviran con nosotros en el palacio, y debes estar conmigo para recibirlos.

-Hee?, AHh si tu eres Milk?_le pregunta dirigiendose a Milk.

-Emm... si (U/ / /U)-

-Muchas gracias te debemos la vida.

-Tranquila, no hace falta .

-Bueno, ahora debemos arrglar el palacio para tus familiares y amigos.

-Si, claro.

-TODAS LA MUJERS HAGAN UNA FILA, YA ESTARAN AFUERA._dice el rey bien alto para que lo escuchen.

Todas la mujeres obedecieron y de a una las iban dejando salir escoltada por un hombre.

Cada mujer que pasaba le decia gracias, o le decia alguna palabra. Algunas llegaron a abrazarla.

Luego cuando solo quedaban el rey, la princesa, Light y Milk salieron hacia el palacio.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, iban caminando y escucharon algo.

-MILK!_grito Goku que estaba unos metros atras con todos.

* * *

**Oh los he dejado con la intriga...bueno...pues veran es que...es que...bueno, no les voy a mentir, me gusta dejarlos con las ganas de leer mas, ahora dentro de un rato voy a subir el otro capitulo, porque creo que se lo merecen, por ser tan bonitos y leer mi historia.**

**Ahora...le quiero preguntar algo...es que...tengo una nueva historia en mente, se trata de que el mundo de dragon ball z y el nuestro se juntan por alguan extraña razon. Pero...no se si subirlo porque...por lo que he visto...hay varias historias que tratan de los mismo...claro que la mia no seria igual que las otras pero...no se si no me tratarian de no ser original u.u.  
**

**Es mas... tengo videos para poner en la historia ( osea, pondria el link de el video de lo que pudo haber sucedido en el capitulo, como para que se hagan la idea de como fue y luego ustedes lo verian y dirian :oohhh conque asi fue... :O)  
**

**Pero bueno..no se ustedes que dicen?****  
**

**Porfavor dejenme sus comentarios de la historia y sobre mi duda, gracias.  
**


	21. Los extrañe tanto

**Bueno...aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, perdon, ya que dije que lo subiria aller pero...tuve un pequeño inconveniente con la pierna quebrada y ta...no pude, pero igual, lo subo ahora.  
**

**DISFRUTEN \(ñ.ñ)/**

* * *

**Los extrañe tanto.**

No lo podia creer, despues de tanto sufrir, llorar y sangrar los tenia a todos, pero especialmente a el a unos cuantos metros.

No lo pude contener y comenze a llorar. Estaba paralizada, mis ojos los veian a todos ellos, primero habia visto a mis amigos, ellos que estuvieron para mi en el peor momento de mi vida, ellos que increiblemente cuando yo creia que solo me veian como la esposa de goku o la mama de gohan y goten me veian como algo mas.

Ellos que quisieron y pusieron muchos esfuerso en entrnerme, en eseñarme a volar, que fue lo que mas mes costo.

Tambien estaban ellas que me habian apoyado cuando lloraba o me deprimia por la muerte de mi esposo.

18 que me consolaba y me entrenaba tanto o mas que los hombres y bulma que me apoyo como los demas , pero ademas me habian enseñado todo lo que sabia en cuanto a iencias y todo eso.

Ellos realmente eran amigos, o mas bien mas que amigos, ellos ya eran familia.

Tambien vi que estaba mi primer hijo a un lado sonriendome con lagrimas en su rostro. El tambien habia sufrido. Mas abajo se podia ver a mi segundo hijo que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como los habia extrañado a ambos.

Pero en el centro, y mas adelante que todos estaba EL. Esa persona a la que tanto amo. Esa persona por la cual daria la vida como el ya la habia dado dos veces por todos. Esa persona que era mi esposo, el era Goku.

-Mama!_ Se escucho que grito goten antes de salir corriendo como yo a brazarnos.

Y sucedio. Estaba abrazada de mi hijo mas pequeño, de mi querido Goten. El pobre lloraba al igual que yo, nos abrazabamos con fuerza.

-Te extrañamos y nos preocupamos mucho mama_me decia Gohan que tambien habia llegado a mi.

-Los extrañe mucho_les dije abrazando a los dos. Era inevitable, no podia parar de llorar. Estaba muy feliz abrazando a mis hijos cuando escuche que alguien me hablaba.

-¿A mi no me extrañaste? Porque yo si te extrañe a ti..._era Goku el que decia eso, sonaba tan tierno. Lo mire, baje a mi hijo pequeño y solte a mi hijo mas grande. Camine unos 3 pasos y lo tuve frente a mi.

-Goku...(seguia llorando)... yo te extrañe demasiado..._salte a abrazarlo y llore en ese espacio entre el cuello y el hombro.

El acariciaba mi cabello con una mano y con la otra me abrazaba desde la cintura apretandome contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo_me surraba al oido.

-Yo mas_le respondia causandonos una sonrisa, al recordar discuciones pasadas por quien amaba mas a el otro.

-Estas bien?_me pregunto en un susurro, mientras seguiamos en a misma posicion abrazados.

-Si, te extrañe mucho goku... me hiciste mucha falta.

-A mi tambien, nos sabes la rabia que me daba no poder encontrarte.

-Si, pero ya paso, ya estamos juntos le dije besandole la mejilla una vez que nos estabamos separando, yo ya sabia que a el no le gustaban muchos las demostraciones en publico, por esos me sorprendi mucho cuando el me dijo:

-Pense que te habias muerto y despues de casi 3 meses de no verte me recibes con un beso en la mejilla?_dijo con falso enojo para luego tomarme con las dos manos el rostro y plantarme un beso muy, pero muy tierno.

Al saber que todos nos miraban mis mejillas estaban muy rojas, pero respondi al beso. Me rei al ver que terminado el beso Goten y Trunks se estaban tapando los ojos y estaban muy colorados.

-Que alegria tenerte con nosotros de nuevo_decia Yamcha.

-Goku..._dijo Picoro muy serio.

-Mmm..?._dijo mi esposo al ver que le hablaban a el.

-Cuidala mucho, se ve que es muy fuerte._decia mirandome ahora a mi mientras se le dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

-Si, ademas se ve que estas muy bonita_decia el maestro roshi mientras se me acercaba y posaba sus manos en mis pechos. De una cachetada podria asegurar que lo mande aproximadamente a unos 10 metros.

-Viejo pervertido_dije yo.

Todos reian, y Goku se acerco un poco y me dijo muy bajito

-desde cuando usas ese tipo de ropa?

Yo no comprendia y me mire de arriba a abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba usando el traje negro ajustado a mi cuerpo y con ese gran escote. Me sonroje de sobremanera.

-Es la ropa que me pusieron el la nave... que verguenza_le respondi igual de bajo y tapandome con las manos la cara.

-Verguenza por que?... si te queda muy bien..._me decia con una mirada que solo yo conocia de el... deseo.

-Ay Goku no me digas esas cosa que nos pueden oir.

-No me importa, donde estan los cuartos?

-Goku!_le dije dandole un codaso.( toda la conversacion es en susurro, claro esta)

-Olle Milk_escuche que decia krilin -donde podemos dejar las cosas.

-Siganme, yo los guiare a sus habitaciones._dijo Light.

Todos los siguieron y cada uno fue a su habitacion.

Todos reaccionaron de distinta forma al entrar a su habitacion.

Goten y Trunks entraron corriendo, saltando y gritando que estaban viviendo en un castillo.

Picoro fue indiferente y tan solo entro.

Yamcha y Ten entraron de lo mas normal cada uno a la suya.

Krilin y 18 estaban sonrrojados porque los veian entrar juntos, ya que hace poco habian dicho que estaban juntos.

El maestro Roshi entro normal, como cualquiera entraria a su habitacion.

Bulma y Vegueta sonrieron y entraron un poco pegaditos. (Creo que sabran que tenian en mente estos dos)

Y bueno Milk y Goku entraron tomaditos de la mano.

Una vez ya dentro de la habitacion se miraron a los ojos, parados unno enfrente de el otro. No llegaron a 5 segundos asi, ya que se comenzaron a besar.  
Ella paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el tenia sus manos en la cintura de ella. Paso poco tiempo para que el beso se volviera apasionado y sus manos comenzaran a acariciarse uno al otro.  
Como podian se sacaban la ropa. Se habian extrañado tanto, se habian preocupado tanto y tambien se habian deseado tanto.  
Llegaron a la cama y ella estaba debajo de el. Goku besaba su cuello haciendo que ella soltara pequeños gemidos. Luego el bajo llegando a sus pecho que tambien beso. Ella se arqueaba del placer. Ya no aguantaba mas, queria que el entrara en ella y se lo hizo saber.

-Goku... mnn... ya entra..ya no aguanto.

Y goku no puso objecion, entro en ella, hicieron el amor varias veces.

Una vez que terminaron se durmieron, ella recostada en su pecho y el abarzandola por la cintura pegandola a el.  
Pasaron unas 5 horas desde que se habian dormido. Estaban todos tranquilos cuando de un altavoz se escucho.

_-Porfavor, presentarse nuestros invitados en la sala en unas 2 horas. Gracias._

Milk desperto y llamo a goku.

-Goku... despierta, tenemos que bañarnos y presentarnos.

-Un rato mas Milk, estoy cansado.

- Goku yo tambien estoy cansada pero tenemos que ir.

-De acuerdo.

Milk se levanto y vio que la ropa que estaba usando antes estaba rota, ya que goku cuando se la estaba quitando la rompio de un tiron.

-GOKU.

-Que?

-MI ROPA ESTA ROTA!.

-Tranquila yo te traje ropa de casa y todas tus cosas.

-Mnn?

-Si, cuando nos dijieron que empaquemos nuestras cosas sabia que tu no tenias nada, asi que gurde tu ropa y eso que tu te pones en la cara aveces.

-Ropa y... maquillaje?

-Si eso.

-Ay que haria sin ti Goku._dijo abrazandolo y dandole muchos besos.

-jaja.

-Bueno, vamos a bañarnos?

-Claro.

Se bañaron y luego vistieron.

Goku usaba el traje naranja con azul. (el de siempre) y milk se habia puesto su vestido violeta claro con el cabello echo un moño.(como en el ova 2008)  
Salieron y se encontraron en el pasillo a los demas.

-Que esperamos?_pregunta Goku-

-Una mujer dijo que luego venian a buscarnos._dijo Ten.

En eso llega una pelirroja y les dice que la sigan.

Llegaron a una gran sala y hay se encontraban el rey y la princesa.

-Que bueno que ya estan aqui_ dijo el rey. -Vamos tenemos que presentarlo ante todo el planeta.

Ellos obedecieron y se encontraban en un balcon enfrente de miles y miles de personas.

* * *

** Bueno como me quedo el capitulo? En el proximo capitulo se presentaran cada uno de los "invitados" y si...tambien vegueta, imagineselo.**

**Ademas de que...a muchos de el planeta les parecio bastante atractiva Milk, y se lo dice en frente de goku, sin saber que el era el esposo, y el...reacciona con una escena de celos enfrente a TODOS!  
**

**Ya saben... no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, ya que estara Muy interesante. Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios. Ahh y me olvidaba, recuerden que si quieren que les dedique algun capitulo o les adelante algo, tan solo deben decirmelo, yo tranquila lo hare.  
**

**Ahh y si pueden hagan comentarios graciosos, yo que se con chistes...con algun personaje de dbz con ustedes...no se, pero el otro dia recibi uno que me hizo reir mucho y me gustaria recibir mas de ese tipo...sin mas...me despido.  
**

**SALUDOS \(n.n)/  
**


	22. Presentandonos

**Bueno...aqui otro capitulo, pero en esta ocacion me acompaña, alguien muy especial para mi.  
**

**(Pasa Goku sonrojado de verguenza)  
**

**-Vamos Goku ...no te averguenzes, ellos son amigos.  
**

**-Ho...hola, es que soy nuevo en esto, y bueno, deberia estar entrenando pero...como tu me pediste que viniera, pues...yo vine_dice goku a lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa.  
**

**-Si, y te agradesco mucho por eso Goku, pero...lo mas importante es que gracias a Pixie ( ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo ) tengo a... Bardock! (n.n)/  
**

**(si no entienden vean los reviews, ahi entenderan bien de lo que estoy hablando)  
**

**[Bardock esta atado de pies y manos, ademas de que amordazado]  
**

**Y bueno..como me dijieron que si le dedicaba otro capitulo a Pixie, me darian a Vegueta, este capitulo va obiamente dedicado a ella, a Turles (que siempre la acompaña) y a algun otro personaje que tenga escondido XD.  
**

**-Siii, otra persona que me acompañe a estar aqui!_dice goku contento  
**

**-Que acaso el estar solo conmigo no te gustaba?_pregunto yo con los ojos llorosos.  
**

**-No no no no no, no fue eso lo que quise decir_dice el con total arrepentimiento.  
**

**-Ya Goku, ahora ya no quiero hablarte_dije yo, dandome la vuelta y dandole la espalda a Goku.  
**

**-Bueno, mientras me disculpo con Ale, ustedes disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.  
**

* * *

**Presentandonos**

-Gente de arboeda hoy les presentare a mis nuevos invitados, ellos viviran en el palacio.

Toda la gente los aclamaba lo que hacia que algunos festejaran como era el caso de los 2 pequeños , goku el maestro roshi y yamcha ,o otros se avergonzaran como 18, milk, bulma y hasta ten. Despues estaban vegueta y picoro que lo tomaron con indiferencia.

-Primero Milk, a la que todos debemos la vida_decia el rey causando que ella se sonroje.

El rey hace un gesto con la mano en señal de que se acerque a el. Ella se acerca y el rey dice unas palabras en honor a ella y bla bla bla.

Al final del discurso todos aplauden y gritan alabandola y ella sonrie muy sonrojada.

Todo iba bien y cuando los gritos estaban cesando se escucha un grito anonimo que la hizo quedar como un tomate.

-ESTAS SOLTERA!?_gritaron a lo lejos.

-ERES MUY BONITA?!_grito otro.

-SI... ERES HERMOSA,!_ grito otro.

-TE CASAS CONMIGO?!_grito otro mas.

Ese grito fue el detonante a mucho y mucho gritos mas de parte de los hombres. Ella no sabia en donde meterse de la veguenza que tenia.

-Uyy Milk parece que tienes admiradores_decia Krilin muy gracioso.

-Milk... pss...Milk ...ven._le decia goku bajito.

-Ay Goku lo siento mucho._decia ella abrazandolo todavia muy roja.

-No importa, dile al rey que me presente a mi._dijo el muy tranquilo.

-Claro.

Milk le hizo señas a el rey apuntando a goku en señal de que lo presentara a el.

El rey entendio y dijo lo siguiente.

-El siguiente en ser presentado es el señor Goku.

Goku pasa tranquilo y dice unas palabras.

-Bien, como bien dijo el rey mi nombre es Goku, soy de raza saiyajin y fui criado en la tierra, creci alli muy feliz con MILK QUE ES **MI** ESPOSA!._dijo lo ultimo casi gritando, lo que causo que todos los hombres que estabn alli se asustaran.

-Luego tuve dos hijos CON **MILK**!, y luche, mori y resusite por mi familia y POR **MILK** QUE COMO YA DIJE ES **MI** **ESPOSA** , **NO** ESTA SOLTERA, PORQUE SE CASO **CONMIGO**!_Dijo muy celoso.

Todos los hombre comenzaron a sudar frio de los nervios, ellos tenian rastreadores y por mas que goku no se alla convertido en super saiyajin habia elevado su ki a un numero considerable que al resto de los hombres habia asustado bastante.

-Goku ya vuelve_le decia Milk bajito y toda roja por los comentarios de su esposo.

-Emm y bueno ese es Goku.._decia el rey nervioso.

-Si, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aqui _decia goku muy sonriente y con la mano detras de la cabeza.

Todos calleron al estilo anime que todos conocemos.

-Bueno ...bueno la siguiente en presentar quiza si este soltera.._decia el rey.

-Pasa linda que no te de pena _le dijo invitando a bulma a pasar.

-Bueno yo me llamo Bulma soy de la tierra y soy muy inteligente y bonita_decia con una gran sonrisa y aires de creida.

-TU SI ERES SOLTERA?!_grito algun hombre.

-TU TAMBIEN ESTAS BONITA!_grito otro.

Ella miro a vegueta que la estaba mirando con una cara de "si dices que estas soltera te mato".

Volvio a mirar a el publico y dijo.

-Segun quien pregunte_dijo divertida para darle celos a vegueta.

Por alguna extraña razon luego de decir eso todos se asombraron y miraba detras de ella.

-Mnn_dijo ella volteandose y vio que pasaba estaban goku, picoro, krilin, yamcha,ten y el maestro roshi sosteniendo a vegueta que estaba convertido en super saiyajin queriendo matar a alguien.

-No no estoy soltera, estoy casada con el principe de lo saiyajin y tengo un hijo, gracias y hasta luego_dijo rapido intentando calmar a vegueta.

-Bueno..bueno parece que tampoco estaba soltera_decia el rey riendose de los nervio que tenia.

-Que pasen los dos pequeños_ decia el intentando calmarse.

Goten y Trunks pasaban haciendose los lindos hasta llegar a donde el rey.

-Yo soy Trunks._dijo el ojiazul.

-Y yo soy goten_dijo el mas joven.

-Somos medio humanos y media saiyajines _dijo Trunks.

-Si, mi mama es ella y mi papa es el_dijo goten apuntando a milk y a goku.

-Si, y mi papa es el principe de los saiyajin y mi mama es la mujer mas linda de la tierra_decia trunks.

-Ey Trunks ,mi mama tambien es bonita_decia goten algo enfadado con su mejor amigo.

-Si ya lo se... entonces tu mama y la mia son las mas lindas de el universo._dice trunks sonriendo.

-Si.

-Bueno.. ya esta?_pregunta trunks a el rey.

-Si, si , vuelvan a donde estaban, prosigamos con la presentacion. Pasen ustedes dos muchachos_dice el rey a yamcha y ten.

-Yo soy yamcha.

-Yo me llamos ten shin han.

-Bueno, los dos somos terricolas y grandes amigos de goku, milk y todo9s los que estan aqui desde hace años.

-Si, bueno creo que ya esta._dice ten alejandose y volviendo a donde estaba parado.

-Bueno, que pase el señor de las gafas_dice el rey.

-Yo soy Muten Roshi, pero todos me llaman maestro roshi, vivo hace mas de 300 años y fui maestro de casi todos lo que estan conmigo.

-Bien, algo mas que decir maestro?_pregunta el rey.

-No, aunque si alguna jovencita pregunta si estoy soltero, pues si lo estoy_deci imaginandose cosas el viejo pervertido.

-Bueno bueno... sigamos.

-Tu jovencito el de cabello en punta._dije llamando a vegueta.

-Soy vegueta el principe de los saiyajin, no me molesten porque pueden salir muy mal , solo eso, gracias.

El rey quedo atonito a las palabras de vegueta, pero siguio a pesar de el miedo que tenia de tener a gente con nivel de poder tan grande y con ese caracte.

-El que falta, si tu el que esta parado ahi solo, acercate._decia el rey llamando a picoro.

-Yo me llamo picoro, soy un namekusei y no tengo un buen caracte asi que mientras no estorben estaran bien.

Y sin mas se fue.

-Bien, ya conocemos a nuestros invitados, podemos seguir nuestras rutinas comunes.

Dicho esto la gente se va retirando y el rey los mira.

-Bueno, hoy tendremos una cena especial, si quieren pueden conocer el palacio o el lugar, la cena sera a las 22:00 hs.

Todos asintieron y se miraron.

-Y a donde vamos? _dijo goku.

-Yo quiero ver si en este lugar hay gente con la cual valga la pena luchar._dijo vegueta.

-Si, papa tiene razon, yo quiero pelear y mostrar que soy fuerte_decia trunks

-Si... yo tambien quiero luchar._se escucho bajito.

Todos miraron a quien habia dicho esas palabras, era Milk la que habia dicho que queria luchar.

* * *

**Bueno espero les halla gustado, si supieran lo que viene mañana...o dentro de un rato...no se, ustedes deciden con un comentario.**

**-Ale, verdad que si me perdonaste?_dice goku  
**

**-No se, tu heriste mis sentimientos_le respondo yo, con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos.  
**

**-Lo siento, de verdad que no quise, es mas ya se que hacer para que me perdones_dice goku  
**

**-Que?_digo yo  
**

**-Tiene que ver con mi padre..._dice con cara de estar pensando algo.  
**

**-Okey, pero luego me lo dice, aprovechemos a comer algo ahora que Bardock se durmio, porque si se despierta comenzara a forcejear de nuevo...creo que fuiste muy duro al golpearle la cabeza para dormirlo (u.u)  
**

**-Siii Comida_dice goku contento  
**

**-Si, bueno...tu ve llendo que yo ya voy...bueno, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, algo muy inesperado sucedera con milk, no se lo pierdan, y espero que te alla gustado mucho este capitulo Pixie.  
**

**SALUDOS  
**

**Pd:ya saben por cualquier cosa dejenme un comentario, pidiendo adelantos, pidiendo que actualize ese mismo dia, o pidiendo algun capitulo dedicado para ustedes, no se, usetedes ven. SALUDOS  
**

**(n.n)/ **

**(n.n)\  
**

**(n.n)/  
**


	23. Yo tambien quiero

**Bueno...en este capitulo Milk luchara y...dejara a varioscon la boca abierta ya que...bueno ya lo van a leer.  
**

**Ahhh y no se olviden de ver a lo ultimo que les tengo que decir algo importante.  
**

**SALUDOS \(n.n)/**

* * *

**Yo tambien quiero.**

-Si... yo tambien quiero luchar._se escucho bajito.

Todos miraron a quien habia dicho esas palabras, era Milk la que habia dicho que queria luchasr.

-QUE!?_ dice goku

-Kakarotto, tu mujer fue entrenada mientras tu no estabas_dice vegueta.

-Y eres fuerte Milk?_pregunta goku

Milk los mira a todos, ella no sabia que decir, ellos eran los que habian visto como luchaba.

-Pues... no lo se._decia ella

-Yo si, ella es muy fuerte goku deberias verla luchar_decia picoro.

-SI papa no sabes que fuerte es mama._decia gohan.

-Quiero verlo ahora_ decia goku.

Milk lo miro sonriendo, ahora entendia que alegria sentian sus hijos al ser aceptados como fuertes.

-Milk quieres luchas contra mi?_pregunta yamcha.

-Eso estaria bien._dice ella.

-Bien entonces busquemos un lugar para la pelea_dice krilin.

Ellos caminan hacia la entrada de el palacio y caminan hasta un guardia.

-Disculpe usted no sabe un lugar en donde podamos luchar libremente._dice Milk

-Que? luchar?_pregunta el guardia.

-Si, es que queremos entrenar un poco y bueno, como la fuerza que tenemos es muy fuerte si lo hacemos en un lugar como este podriamos ocacionar grandes daños_dijo krilin.

-Claro, ya entiendo, aqui hace años habia un concurso sobre quien era el mas fuerte de este planeta y se hacia en un estadio. Esta a unos 10 km de aqui, si toman algun veiculo llegaran dentro de unas 3 horas_dice el guardia.

-No sera necesario, muchas gracias._dice Milk.

-No fue nada._responde el guardia.

-Vamos ?_ dice milk

-Claro, te llevo milk?_pregunta goku.

-Yo, puedo volar sola_dice con una gran sonrisa al saber que su esposo se iba a asombrar.

-Tambien puedes volar?!_dice goku

-Claro que si_dice ella empezando a volar.

-Jajajaja a que no te esperabas esa goku_dice bulma

-No, pero bueno, quiero saber que tan fuerte es asi que vamos!_dece el

Todos comienzan a volar.

A Bulma la llevaba vegueta y a el maestro roshi lo llevaba Gohan.

A lo lejos se veia un estadio.

-Debe ser alli!_dijo goten

-Apresuremonos_dijo milk volando mucho mas rapido y dejandolos a todos atras con una cara de asombro.

-Desde cuando aumento su velocidad?_dice vegueta

-Ademas, por lo que veo su ki es mas fuerte de lo que era cuando la entrenabamos.

-Ay no... y si me da una paliza?_dice yamcha preocupado de que milk sea mas fuerte que el y lo derrote.

-Ella ya estaba a tu altura en la mitad de el entranamiento, y por lo menos a subido 1000 veces su ki, ahora se podria decir que esta a la altura de krilin o quizas hasta esta a mi altura!_dice picoro muy asustado.

-jajaja milk es una persona muy fuerte facilmente los derrotaria a todos ustedes._dice 18 divertida de los comentarios de los hombres.

-Ella no podra vencerme nunca_dijo picoro.

-Yo creo que podria pelear conmigo_dice 18

-No, eso es mucho, no creo que sea tan fuerte._dice krilin

-Ya lo veremos_dice ella muy convencida.

Siguieron volando y pudieron ver que milk ya estaba alli.

Bajaron y ella se paro de el suelo que era donde estaba sentada.

-Me hicieron esperarlos mucho_decia milk

-Es que vuelas muy rapido mama_decia goten mientras saltaba a abrazar a milk.

-Ay mi goten cuanto te extrañe..._le decia ella mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

-Mami... vas a pelar?_dice goten

-Si Goten, es mas voy a pelear ahora._dice ella decidida bajando a goten y mirando a yamcha.

-Empezamos?_le dice yamcha

-Claro._responde.

Todos se corrieron y dejaron despejado el cuadrilatero despejado.

-Milk, estas mas fuerte que la ultima vez._dice el.

-No te voy a mentir, yo tambien me siento mas fuerte._dice con una sonrisa de lado.

La pelea comienza y yamcha trata de golpearla pero ella lo esquiva con facilidad y le comienza a dar puñetazos y patadas a el, que con dificultad solo puede esquivar pocos.

El lanza una esfera de energia y ella con una sola mano y con mucha facilidad la desvia. Eso sorprendio a todos , pero lo que mas sorprendio fue que ella comenzo a lanzar esferas de energia , pero no una varias por lo menos 10 por segundo, la velocidad que tenia era impresionante.

-Pero que significa esto?!_dice vegueta impresionado.

-Mi mama no tenia esta fuerza!_dice gohan igual impresionado.

-Esto no es normal, algo sucedio para que ella este tan fuerte, incremento todo, fuerza, agilidad, defenza y velocidad. Ademas su ki es impresionante.

En el cuadrilatero siguieron luchando hasta que yamcha callo de una patada que no vio que milk le daba.

-Wow la mama de goten es muy fuerte!_decia trunks -Mama cuando te pondras a entrenar?_dice mirando a bulma.

-Nunca, yo no estoy para esas cosas, seria algo ironico que quejandome de tu padre y de los demas de como entrenan terminara siendo entrenada por ellos.

-Ay mama que aburrida eres_dice desepcionado

-A si? entonces la mama aburrida no te dejara jugar mas.

-No, no, no mama tu no eres aburrida_dice sacudiendo las manos.

-Si, ya lo sabia_dice con una sonrisa de lado.

En eso llega milk con yamcha , esta lo estaba sosteniendo con un brazo para ayudarlo a volar mas facil, ya que el estaba herido.

-Jajaja que paso yamcha?_dice ten

-Es muy fuerte jaj_dice el.

-Alguien mas va a luchar?_pregunta ella.

-Yo_dice picoro.

* * *

**Bueno...en el proximo capitulo al parecer pelaran MIlk y Picoro...que sucedera?**

**Ahh cierto...lo importante es que me hice un blog de mis faic...en donde ustedes...como hermosos lectores que son, pueden subir imagenes, comentarios sobre el fic o preguntar y pedir adelantos de capitulos.  
**

**El blog es : .com  
**

**Entren y me comentan algo si?  
**

**Saludos \(n.n)/  
**


	24. Picoro vs Milk

**Bueno, aqui esta otro capitulo de esta largaaa historia, la pelea de Milk y Picoro, que sucedera?  
**

**No se olviden de entrar a : .com.  
**

**Ahi se enteraran de mi nueva historia, subi nuevas imagenes y tengo pensado subir mas, pueden comentar sobre que les parece si?  
**

**Saludos \(n.n)/**

* * *

**Picoro vs Milk**

-Yo_dice picoro.

-Picoro, tu no eres muy fuerte?_pregunta krilin

-no, he visto sus movimientos y creo que pelear conmigo no le hara nada._responde el.

-Bueno, vamos?_dice ella.

-Claro_responde el.

Los dos salen volando hasta el centro de el cuadrilatero. Se miran desafiantes, con muchas ganas de luchas, cosa que extraña un poco a milk ya que ella nunca habia sentido algo asi, sentia como su sangre pedia pelea y ella se la iba a dar.

-Comenzemos!_grito picoro volando hacia ella y atacandola,

Ella por poco logro defenderse de un golpe en la cara que milk lanzo muy rapido, comenzaron a lanzar patadas y puñetazos tratando de golpearse en vano, ya que los dos se defendian muy bien.

Picoro en un principio pensaba en ganarle rapido, sin tener que golpearla demasiado, ya que su intencion no era herirla sino que ver cuanto poder tenia pero...

En un momento de la batalla milk toma ventaja y le propina un gran golpe en la cara a picoro, seguido por mas golpes en el estomago y el resto de el cuerpo.

Hace rato que ya estaban volando, por la intencidad de la batalla se habian dejado llevar y estaban luchando con todo.

Milk hace una gran esfera de poder en sus manos y se la lanza provocando que picoro tenga que hacer el masenko, no pensaba usar una tecnica de ese nivel en ningun pensamiento de como quiza iba a ser la pelea.

Nunca imagino que ella ya lograra hacer una esfera de ki.

_**FLASH BACK (PICORO):**_

-Vamos humana! No te estas esforzando._gritaba picoro a una milk que estaba muy agitada por el entrenamiento que le estaban dando.

-Me llamo Milk..._decia ella casi susurrando muy agitada.

-Estoy perdiendo tiempo contigo, como pretendes sorprender a goku si nisiquiera sabes hacer una esfera de ki, tontos humanos, se hacen llamar fuertes y demuestran todo lo contrario.

-Me llamo Milk_repitio ella igual de bajo.

-Que?_pregunta el que habia escuchado que ella decia algo pero no la habia entendido.

-QUE ME LLAMO MILK!_grito ella haciendo una esfera de ki de un tamaño no muy grande, pero para ser la primera tenia un tamaño considerable.

Picoro se asombro por ese cambio tan rapido de la mujer, esquivo el rayo que venia hacia el para luego ver a Milk caer inconciente.

-Ya veo de donde salio ese poder que tan solo sale con el cambio de emociones_dijo el llendo a levantar a milk.

La tomo con ambos brazos para luego salir volando hacia la casa de bulma que era donde ella se estaba quedando con gohan y goten por la depresion que habia sufrido esos dias al estar rodeada de todas las cosas de goku en su casa.

-Que le sucedio?_pregunto bulma muy alarmada.

-Solo cayo en un estado de inconciencia por el gran esfuerzo que hizo_dice el con ese tono frio que tiene.

-Ya ha mejorado_pregunta vegueta que se asomaba luego de salir de la camara de gravedad.

-Un poco, hoy logro hacer una esfera de ki, que para ser la primera tenia un tamaño bastante considerable._dijo el hombre verde.

-Bien, cuando se recupere comenzara en la camara de gravedad, entrenaran ella sus hijos y trunks y bueno no se... si tu tambien quieres_dice vegueta.

-Me parece bien_dice picoro.

-De ninguna manera!_dice bulma

-Mnn..._dicen los dos mirandola ahora a ella.

-Trunks es muy pequeño, no puede estar en la camara de gravedad.

-Si que podra, si la esposa de kakarotto que es una simple humana puede trunks que es un saiyajin tambien puede_dice vegueta un poco enojado.

-NO!_dice ella.

-SI!_dice el

-NO!_vuelve a decir ella.

-Bien... pero entonces me lo llevare como picoro se llevo a gohan y lo dejare, no 6 meses sino, 1 año solo para que sobreviva en el bosque._dice el con una sonrisa de lado, sabia que entre las dos opciones se quedaria con la primera y terminaria ganando la discucion.

-NUNCA!_dice ella echando

-Tu eliger mujer, o en la camara con todos o solo en el bosque un año._dice el con esa sonrisa que aveces ella odiaba.

-Esta bien... tu ganas_dije ella

-Emmm..._dice picoro provocando la atencion de los dos.-Que hago con ella, porque creo que le vendria bien atencion medica_dice picoro.

-Ayy cierto_dice bulma. - Que mala amiga que soy... dejandola ahi a la pobre_dice llamando a unos robots de la casa para que traigan una camilla.

Cuando los robots llegan se la llevan a una de los cuartos de la corporacion que era una enfermeria.

**_FINAL DE FLASH BACK:_**

Ya no podia mas estaba muy mal herido y no le quedaban fuerzas contra esa mujer que hace unos años el venia entrenando con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo mas raro era que ella no tenia ni la decima parte de el poder que tenia ahora.

Y ya no pudo la esfera de milk gano, provocando que el cayera a el suelo rendido por la batalla.

-Mama_dice bajo gohan que estaba impactado viendo la pelea.

-Que fuerte es la mama de goten!_dice trunks.

-Si, mi mama es la mejor_dice goten.

-Esto no puede ser_dice vegueta igual de impresionado que gohan.

-Milk es muy fuerte, milk es muy fuerte_cantaba goku como un niño, emocionado de que su esposa fuera fuerte.

-Papa... mama acaba de vencer al señor picoro, eso no te asusta?_pregunta gohan que no salia de su asombro

-No, tu mama es muy fuerte, eso me emociona, quizas pueda tener un enfrentamiento con ella._dice el muy emocionado.

El no podia comprender como su padre no se daba cuenta, no era normal que su madre aumentara tanto su poder en solo 3 meses mas o menos. Ademas no era cualquier poder, ella era muy fuerte.

Ella habia vencido a picoro!

* * *

**Le gano! (comienzo un baile en festejo XD)  
**

**Bueno, mucho festejo por hoy, que les parecio el capitulo?  
**

**Voy a subir lo que seria un resumen de la historia en : .com y ahi puede que se enteren de cosas que sucederan en capitulos proximos.  
**

**Saludos \(n.n)/  
**


	25. Celos

Celos.

Ella habia vencido a picoro!

-Esto no es posible!_dice vegueta apretando los puños.

-Porque te molesta que mi mama sea fuerte_pregunta gohan ya que vegueta no parecia asombrado ahora, ahora parecia frustrado.

-Que no te diste cuenta, ella no uso ni la mitad de su poder!_dice gritandole a gohan.

-Pero, el señor picoro es muy fuerte... mama no lo puede tan solo haber usado la mitad_dice el muy confundido, no se habia dado cuenta de eso, el estaba centrado en que su mama tenia un poder asombroso, pero no se habia dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Yo no se como pero esa terricola esta a la altura de un saiyajin!_dice muy resentido vegueta.

Goku que escucho la conversacion entraba ahora en un poco de razon y..., vegueta tenia razon, de alguna manera Milk habia aumentado su poder de una forma que lo asustaba, ahora que lo pensaba ni el habia aumentado tanto poder en tan poco tiempo.

Cambio su vista y la fijo en ella, en ese momento ella estaba descendiendo para ayudar a picoro.

Volvian ella ayudandolo como habia ayudado a yamcha.

-Goku, ella es muy fuerte _decia sonriendo.

-Si, ya veo que si, ahora volvamos a el castillo asi ustedes dos se recuperan_dijo Goku.

Fueron hasta el castillo, pidieron que los atendieran y ellos claro que los atendieron.

Una vez que estaban afuera de lo que era un hospital se acerca una rubia muy bonita.

-Hola, soy la prinsesa de arboeda, me llamo Misa, ustedes son los que viviran en mi castillo ?_dice ella.

-Hola soy Goku, si nosotros somos los que viviremos en su castillo._dice el

-Ahh que bueno porque eres muy atractivo, acaso tienes novia, porque yo no pude escuchar sus presentaciones y no los conosco._dice ella acercandose a goku de una forma muy coqueta.

Derrepente todos miran a Milk que por la rabia, celos y enojo por la insinuacion de la princesa habia elevado su ki a un nivel que era imposible de creer proviniera de ella.

-Milk?_pregunta goku

-Mnn_ la princesa mira por el hombro de goku a lo habia detras de el y pudo ver que era Milk y que tenia una mirada asesina, esa mirada le podia dar miedo a cualquiera, como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, hasta el mismo vegueta estaba asustado, si por tan solo un entrenamiento ella tenian tanta fuerza, por un ataque de celos... no lo queria ni pensar.

-M..m...milk?_pregunta goku asustado. -Estas bien?_vuelve a decir mas asustado aun.

-Que sucede?_pregunta Misa.

En eso se le acerca un guardia que escoltaba a la princesa y le dice bajo.

-La seorita milk... como decirlo..es algo de goku...osea ellos...son muy cercanos_decia el guardia preocupado, ya que cuando la princesa se encaprichaba con algo, hasta no conseguirlo no paraba.

-Emm... no entiendo_decia ella . -Ahh ya se, ella es su hermana...pues no son muy parecidos, pero por el color de el pelo y de los ojos parece que si...-decia ella que al parecer era un poco tonta.

-Emmm... no exactamente_dijo el guardia muy bajo, tan bajo que la princesa no lo escucho.

-No importa... ella no tiene porque preocuparse, yo cuidare bien de ti... eso puedo asegurartelo._decia mientras se acdercaba cada vez mas, si importarle que los demas esten ahi.

Derrepente todos empiezan a temblar de el miedo mirando a milk, y la princesa se voltea a escuchar un sonido de el rastreador de el guardia que la acompañaba.

Milk estaba cada vez mas enojada y celosa, tanto que su ki subia demasiado, no era normal, tenia el ki de un super saiyajin 2, eso asusto mucho a todos, ya que ellos podian sentir el ki, menos bulma claro que ella tan solo temblaba de el miedo al ver a milk con esa mirada asesina y con un aura rojo que la rodeaba.

El rastreador de el guardia comenzo a captar el gran ki, el numero subia y subia hasta llegar a explotar.

Todos estaban a punto de saltar hacia milk, para parar el asesinato que se veia venir, cuando goku hablo.

-Ehh... lo siento, no me gusta que estes tan cerca de mi, yo estoy felizmente casado, con alguien muy especial para mi, Yo no quiero que nadie me cuide a no ser que sea mi esposa, la cual posupuesto es milk_decia el sumamente nervioso y un poco alto para que ella lo escuche y se tranquilize.

-Que?, tu estas casado.. y con Milk?_decia ella decepcionada -pues que pena porque eres lindo. _dice volteandoce y empezando a caminar.

Todos caminan hacia milk para tranquilizarla un poco y preguntarle de donde habia sacado tanto poder.

Milk al ver que Misa se retiraba se tranquilizo y lo miro de una forma tierna.

-Milk?_pregunto bulma. - Estas mejor?_volvio a preguntar.

-Emm... si porque lo dices?_dijo ella muy confundida.

-Mama... acabas de elevar tu ki a un numero que no se contar pero era mu alto_dice goten

-No... yo no hice tal cosa_ dice ella,.

-Milk, si elevaste tu ki_dice ahora krilin.

-Tranquila eran celos, ella estaba muy cerca de goku, es normal que estes celosa_dice Ten .

-Pero... es que yo no hice nada... _dice ella mirando a todos muy confundida.

-Milk encerio no te diste cuenta?_pregunta Goku.

-No, encerio... eso es algo malo?_pregunta ella.

-Pues... elevaste tu ki a el nivel con el que peleo gohan contra cell... pero bueno no importa ahora estas bien no?_dice el con una de sus manos detras de la nuca y con una sonrisa muy grande.

Caida anime de todos.

-Ay Goku tu si que no cambias_dice krilin.

Todos rien.

-Oye!_escuchan a lo lejos.

Voltean y ven a Misa que agitaba una mano a lo lejos.

-Tu... el de cabello en punta... estas soltero?_pregunta a los gritos (por la distancia) ella.

-Que mujer mas vulgar_decia vegueta bajito.

-DONDE TE LE ACERQUES TE MATO!_grito bulma

Todos rieron menos bulma que estaba muy celosa, que se creia la tal Misa esa como para declararsele a todos.

- De acuerdo... y tu el de tres ojos... estas soltero?

-No_grita ten

-Que?_ dicen ellos que estaban ahi escuchando.

-Yo estoy con Lunch_les explica el

-Y el bajito_grita Misa.

Como respuesta tuvo a una esfera de poder a centimetros de su cara.

-EL ES MIO_grita 18 causando un gran sonrojo en krilin.

La princesa al ver que no habian hombres disponibles se retira resignada.

-Que desvergonzada... como se les va a insinuar a todos_dice todavia molesta.

Todos vuelven a reir.

Ahora se escucha una voz que provenia de los parlantes.

-Era para informar que la cena sera dentro de 5 horas. Todos deben estar presentes. Gracias_dice el rey a traves de ese parlante.


	26. Te ves bien

Te ves bien.

-Era para informar que la cena sera dentro de 5 horas. Todos deben estar presentes. Gracias_dice el rey a traves de ese parlante.

-Wow que rapido se nos paso el tiempo_dice gohan.

-Estaran recuperados para la cena?_dice krilin mirando la puerta de la habitacion en la cual se encontraban picoro y yamcha.

-Yo creo que si, ellos usan camaras de recuperacion como en la que estuve yo._dice milk.

-Sierto, ellos supongo que estaran bien_dice krilin.

-Bueno... mejor vamos a prepararnos para la cena_dice bulma.

- Hablando de eso, trajiste ropa formal?_le dice milk a goku.

-Emm... creo que si, aunque no quiero usar ese traje, no es comodo para pelear._dice el.

-Pero... si no vas a pelear en la cena goku_dice ella.

-Tieenes razon jaja es uqe es la costumbre _dice el con una gran sonrisa.

Todos vuelven a reir.

-Trunks ven que tienes que arrglarte_dice bulma a su hijo.

-Si_dice el caminando junto con sus padres a la habitacion de ambos.

-Nosotros tambien debemos arreglarnos _dice milk

-Claro_dice goku

Gohan se fue a su habitacion a arreglarse, milk le dio la ropa a goten ya que el queria arreglarse solo.

Goten tambien estaba en su habitacion.

Y en la habitacion de goku y milk estaban revisando la ropa que goku habia traido en varios bolsos.

-Aqui esta! dijo ella viendo un hermoso vestido rojo que le habia regalado bulma hacia unos años atras, no sabia porque nunca lo habia usado, ya que siempre bulma hacia reuniones, pero ella usaba otra ropa, nunca ese vestido.

Lo vio bien y se acordo el porque no lo usaba.

Era corto , muy ajustado y con la espalda descubierta.

-No lo vas a usar?_pregunto goku al ver que ella lo dejaba de lado y buscaba otro.

-No, esos vestidos no son para mi_dijo ella.

-Pero si es muy bonito_dijo el tomando el vestido y mirandolo.

-Si, pero yo no uso ese tipo de vestidos, a mi me da pena (verguenza) que me vean usando eso tan corto, ajustado y revelador_decia ella con la mirada baja. -Ademas no me quedaria bien_decia ella muy triste.

-Yo creo que si, te quedaria muy bien, eres muy bonita, imaginate... tu con este vestido y el cabellos suelto.

-Que?_ella no entendia

-Si, mira, este vestido te quedaria muy bien, y si usas el cabello suelto te quedaria mejor porque asi te queda mejor el cabello... suelto._explica el.

-Encerio?_dice ella

-Si, no te mentiria nunca _dice el con una gran sonrisa.

-Acercate_dice ella

Goku no entendia pero se acerco un poco.

-Acercate mas tonto_dice ella divertida.

Goku se acerca un poco mas.

Milk se acerca y lo besa en los labios.

Se comienzan a besar, de una manera apacionada. Ella cruza sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de el, al mismo tiempo en que el pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Pero ella recuerda que se tienen que preparar para la cena y rompe el beso pero no se separa, lo mira y le dice:

-Tengo que bañarme al igual que tu... nos bañamos juntos?_dice con una pequeña sonrisa picara.

Goku sonrie y la vuele a besar, la toma de ambas piernas y la levanta haciendo que ella rodea con sus piernas la cintura de el.

El sin dejar de besarla camina hacie el baño.

Y bueno ya en el baño terminaron lo que empezaron, tambien se bañaron... un baño que ocupo 5 minutos de las 3 horas que estuvieron en el baño.

Una vez afuera de el baño se vistieron y arreglaron, milk se puso el vestido rojo que goku le dijo que usara, tambien se lo dejo suelto y tan solo se puso un brillo labian ya que no queria usar nada de color en su rotro, ya que a opinio de ella y de goku quedaba mas bonita al natural que con maquillaje.

Goku tenia un traje color negro, era como el que usaba el en la tierra nada mas que enves de ser del color ese medio marron/bell era negro.

Salieron hacia la habitacion de goten para ver si el estaba listo y si, lo vieron que estaba enfrente de un espejo arreglandose el saco de el hermoso y tierno mini-esmoquin que tenia puesto.

-Ay goten te ves muy bien_decia milk llendo hacia su hijo.

-Tu crees mama?_decia el con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Claro, mira te ves igual a tu papa_decia mirandolos a ambos.

-Eso quiere decir que yo me veo bien tambien?_dijo goku

Los tres rieron.

-Claro goku tu te ves muy bien_dijo milk.

-Mama puedo ir con trunks?_dijo goten

-Si hijo ve._dijo ella

Cuando los tres estaban saliendo de la habitacion vieron salir a 18 y krilin, ellos se veian muy bien.

18 vestia un vestido negro largo pero sin espalda y krilin traia un traje negro como el de goku.

-Ey goku_dijo krilin. -Asi que te arreglaste he?_dijo krilin divertido ya que eran pocas las veces que goku usaba un traje.

-Si, milk dijo que me iba a ver bien_decia con la tipica pose de la mano detras de la cabeza y esa gran sonrisa que el tenia.

-Si...hablando de eso... que bien te ves milk, ese tipo de ropa te queda mejor_dice krilin.

-Gracias_dice ella muy avergonzada. _ustedes tambien se ven muy bien.

-Gracias_dicen ambos.

En eso ven que salen bulma y vegueta,

Ella traia un vestido un poco parecido al de 18 nada mas que era blanco. Y bueno, al parecer todos compraban trajes en el mismo lado, ya que vegueta llevaba un traje negro como el de los demas.

Milk estaba avergonzada ya que de las tres mujers que estaba alli incuyendola a ella, era la que mas mostraba.

El vestido de 18 era hasta el suelo, el de bulma era hasta las rodillas y el de ella era hasta unos mas o menos 20 centimetros de las rodillas para arriba, ademas de el escote, ellas no tenian uno tan revelador.

Ellas tenian el cabello recogido, en cambio ella lo traia suelto.

-Pero que bien te ves!_le dijo bulma a milk. -Tu tambien 18 dijo mirando ahora a la rubia.

-Gracias _dijieron las dos.

-De ti 18 me esperaba, pero de ti milk... estas usando el vestido que te regale hace mucho, que bien te ves encerio_seguia diceindo bulma.

-Gracias_decia milk muy avergonzada.

Sale gohan de su habitacion al mismo tiempo que salia el maestro roshi y ten.

Ellos tambien vestian trajes negros.

Ellos tambien hicieron comentarios de que tan lindas se vean ellas.

-Deberiamos ir a ver si picoro y yamcha ya estan recuperados, ellos supongo que tambien van a querer arreglarse._dijo ten

-Si, supongo que deberiamos._dice gohan.

-Esperen... algo falta aqui_dice vegueta.

-Que falta vegueta?_pregunta bulma mirandoa su esposo.

-Donde se metieron los chiquillos?_pregunta el.

-Ay no_dice milk

-Que paso?_pregunta bulma

-Goten me dijo que iba a ir con trunks_dice ella

-Esos niños jaj_dice krilin.

-No es gracioso_dicen ambas.

-Cuando esos niños se juntan..._Dice bulma

-Nada bueno pasa_dice milk terminando la frase de bulma.

-DEVUELVANME ESO!_se escucho a lo lejos.

Derrepente se ven correr a dos pequeños con un casco y otro con un arma. y bueno... un guardia un poco enfadado por el saqueo se estos dos pequeños.

-Corre Goten!_gritaba trunks riendo al lado de goten que corria riendose con un casco en la mano.

Derrepente ambos paran y se ponen palidos al ver a milk y a bulma mirandolos a ambos con cara de asesinas.

-Corran!_se escuho que dijo goku.

Ambos le devolvieron el casco y el arma a el guardia y salieron corriendo pero era tarde ya... milk los habia agarrado a ambos y le habia entregado a trunks a su madre.

Ambos fueron regañados y bueno disculpados por el guardia al enterarse que ellas eran sus madres.

Luego fueron hasta el hopital que habia en el palacio y vieron que picoro y yamcha ya estaban bien, les dijieron que ya llegaba la hora de la cena, yamcha fue a bañarse y a ponerse el mismo traje negro que usaban los demas, picoro se baño y se puso el traje de entrenamiento con capa y todo.

No queria ponerse un traje como ellos, ya que si el queria como hace tiempo le habia dado ropa a gohan por sus poderes, el podia hacer aparecer el traje, pero no queria usarlo, lo veia ridiculo.

Despues escucharon un comunicado de que la cena ya estaba.

Caminaron hasta alli y vieron que estaba el rey, la pricesa y un monton de personas que no conocian. Todos estaban sentados en una larga mesa adornada y decorada bien bonita.

El rey les dijo que se sentaran y ellos obedecieron.

-Ellos son los cancilleres, era necesario que ellos los conoscan, tenian muchas ganas de conocerte a ti milk._dijo el rey

-Ah..._decia ella acintiendo.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de que tienes un gran poder pequeña_dijo uno de los cancillers.

-Eh...si , he estado entrenando estos ultimos años._dijo ella.

-Yo podria decir que por ese espectaculo que diste en el estadio has entrenado toda tu vida jaja_dijo el

-Espectaculo?_dijo ella confundida.

-Si pequeña, todos nos dimos cuenta de la batalla que diste en el estadio._dice el canciller

-Pero.. si yo no tenia tanto poder_dijo ella confundida.

-Pero... mama eras muy fuerte...como que no tenias tanto poder?_dice goten

-Yo no estaba muy conciente que digamos...no sabia que hacia...algo dentro mio me decia que luchara...fue algo que nunca habia experimentado_dijo ella un poco confundida.

-Eso es tenes sangre de guerrero_dice vegueta.

-Emm..?_dice ella mirandolo.

-Si...cuando ese sucede es que tienes sangre de guerrero, la sangre de guerrero te pide pelea y si eres un guerrero de verdad claro que se la das._dice el.

-Pero...es la primera vez que me sucede algo asi_dice ella

-Ya te acostubraras_dice el

Ella quedo muy confundida, nunca le habia sucedido algo asi.

La cena transcurrio tranquila.

Una vez que termino todos se fueron a dormir.

Milk por la noche estuvo inquieta, no podia conciliar el sueño, pero estaba molesta, algo raro estaba sucediendole, algo que no entendia que era.

Derrepente entre tantas vueltas que daba le comenzo a molestar su espalda baja, tenia una comezon ahi, pero al mismo tiempo le dolia, era una sensacion extraña, cuando derrepente tambien sintio una aliviacion entre todo el cuerpo.

Era como si le hubieran sacado un gran peso de encima, y rendida por las altas horas de la noche se durmio.

AL OTRO DIA

-AHHH!_grito goku.

Milk con ese grito se desperto y se asusto.

-Que sucede goku!?_dice ella alarmada

Milk...tu..tu... tu tienes..._**tu tienes cola**_!_dice el apuntando con un dedo esa cola que adornaba a la raza saiyajin.


	27. Solo enrrollala!

**Hola! Tanto tiempo que no entraba solo para subir un capitulo de esta historia.**

**He estado viendo que mucha gente lee esta historia, o por lo menos si comentan.**

**Y no se si se enteraron pero tengo otra historia, no va muy avanzada en esta pagina pero esta.**

**Se llama La Chica del cabello de Café y Sangre, quizas ya la leyeron y ni les gusto, ya que cada uno tiene sus gustos, pero por si ni se enteraron les comentaba que para mi la historia esta buena, en la otra pagina en donde la subi ya tiene 59 comentarios positivos y tan solo uno negativo, que por suerte no comento mas.**

**Tan solo era eso, si quieren busquenla y leanla, y porfa comenten para asi yo saber que les parece, si?**

**Saludos**

* * *

**Solo enrrollala!**

-QUE?!_dice ella

-Mira...esta ahi...tienes una cola como los saiyajines!_dice el

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!_dice ella y cuando va a mira ve que hay una cola moviendose que sale de su espalda baja. -AHHHHH!_grita ella por la impresion.

-VES?!_Dice el apuntando la cola.

-Pero...porque tengo esto!?_dice ella tomando la cola y mirandola bien.

-No lo se... vamos a preguntarle a los muchachos ...quizas sepan algo_dice el

-Pero...es que me da verguenza salir con esta cosa_dice ella mirando hacia abajo muy avergonzada y triste.

-milk...

-que?

-Eres hermosa_dice goku tomandola de el menton y dandole un tierno beso.

-Gracias_dice ella.

-No hay porque_dice el sonriente.

-Goku...

-Que?

-Te amo..nunca lo dudes.

-Nunca...

-nunca.

Se miran y justo cuando iban a besarse tocan la puerta.

-Rayos_se escucha que dice goku bajito.

-Quien es?_dice milk

-Mami soy yo_se escucha que dice goten.

-Pasa cariño_dice ella

Goten entra a la habitacion un poco preocupado.

-Que sucede goten?_dice ella

-Mama estan bien?...se escucho que gritaron por algo_dice el.

-Si pequeño_dice ella levantandose de la cama para ir con su hijo y en eso se ve la cola moverse para un lado y para el otro.

-AHHHHH!_grita goten. -MAMI TIENES COLA!_dice goten

-Ehh?_dice ella volviendose a mirar la cola que ya se le habia olvidado.

-Que te paso mamita...tu no tenias eso.._dice goten mirando la cola.

-No se que sucedio...pero tenemos que averiguarlo...si?_dice acariciando el cabello de su hijo.- Pero te puedo pedir algo...no se lo digas a nadie todavia...si?

-Claro...yo cuando le digas a todos yo ire con trunks y le dire que tenemos que investigar...si mami puedo investigar?_dice el.

-Claro mi niño...ahora ve a tu habitacion que mama tiene que cambiarse... no voy a poder salir con mi pijama hacia afuera jajaja_dice milk

-jaja...claro mama_dice goten que se va hacia la puerta y sale.

-Goku..

-Si?

-Cuando tenias cola que ropa usabas...porque la mia ahora tiene un orificio.

-Eso es normal milk...mi ropa tambien tenia un espacio por donde sacar mi cola_dice el.

-De acuerdo._dice ella empezando a buscar ropa.

Goku se viste con su traje naranja normal y milk se pone una blusa color blanco muy ajustada con unos pantalones deportivos ya que si tenia que romper ropa preferia que sea ropa que luego no fuera muy importante y ademas se hizo un moño dejando sus clasicos mechones a los costados.

-Milk deberias enrrollar tu cola en la cintura...digo ...para que la impresion no sea tan grande_dice goku.

-Sierto...pero...como hago eso_dice ella muy confundida.

-Pues no se...solo enrrollala._dice el rasacandose la cabeza.

-Pero no se como_dice ella. -Esto es nuevo para mi...no se como controlarlo._dice ella.

-Bueno...porlomenos sabes controlar un poco tu cola...osea tienes control sobre ellla?_pregunta el

-Emm...si_dice ella moviendola de un lado para otro a su gusto.

-Bueno ahora trata de enrollarla_dice el

-Lo intentare_dice ella.

Trato de enrrollarla pero cuando la estaba enrrollando no supo bien que hacer y de la nada la cola la golpeo en el rostro. Goku se rio a carcajadas pero pronto ella lo asesino con la mirada a lo que el se asusto y dejo de reir enseguida.

Otra vez intento enrrollarla y lo logro.

-Quedate ahi_le decia a su cola.

Cuando vio que no se movia y que era segura comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta seguida de goku.

Cuando salieron fueron directo a el comedor a desayunar ya que era tarde y se suponia que tendrian que estar alli todos.

Llegaron y vieron a todos desayunando muy tranquilos.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui llego este capitulo, mañana o mas tarde dejare el siguiente y miren que apartir de esta cola las cosas se complican...**


	28. Tranquila

**Hola!, bueno aqui les dejare este nuevo capitulo de mi larga pero al parecer interesante historia.  
**

**Le quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios que me dejan, porque nunca lo agradesco aqui pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy contenta de recibir esos lindos comentarios de gente bonita como ustedes.  
**

**Bueno..no me pondre sentimental y los dejo leer.  
**

**Saludos y espero les guste!**

* * *

**Tranquila.**

Llegaron y vieron a todos desayunando muy tranquilos.

Ellos se acercaron despacio y milk estaba muy nerviosa y de pronto sintio que alguien la tomaba de la mano, vio su mano y pudo ver que era goku quien la tenia agarrada.

Lo miro y vio que el le sonreia.

-Tranquila, nada malo sucedera._dijo el apretando su agarre dandole confianza.

-Gracias_dijo ella.

Caminaron mas relajados y cuando llegaron todos los miraron como sorprendidos al ver que llegaban tarde.

-Lo siento...nos quedamos dormidos_dice goku riendose.

-Bueno sientence a desayunar sino moriran de hambre_dice bulma sonriente.

-Si._dice goku con la intencion de ir hacia la mesa y sentarse, pero milk lo detuvo ya que seguian tomados de la mano.

-Esperen tengo algo que decirles_dice milk

-Que sucede?_dice yamcha

-Pues...hoy desperte y...bueno...heee...yo no era la misma..._dice ella muy nerviosa

-Explicate mujer_dijo vegueta un poco impaciente.

-Es que ...yo_dice ella mirando hacia abajo.

-Nos vas a decir o no?_dice picoro

-Bueno... es que esto aparecio hoy en la mañana_dijo ella desenrollando la cola que nadie habia visto ya que era de el mismo color que su pantalon deportivo.

Cuando ella desenrrollo la cola todos quedaron en un estado de shock. Nadie se la esperaba...claro a esepcion de goten que ya la habia visto.

-Pero mama..._decia gohan mirando bien a milk.

-Yo no se como ocurrio esto_dice ella mirando la cola que se movia para un lado y para el otro.

-Esto es imposible_dijo vegueta golpeando con ambas manos en forma de puño contra la mesa.

-Milk como es que tienes esa cola_decia bulma.

-No lo se_dijo ella.

-Wow la mama de goten es saiyajin_dice trunks parandose en su asiento.

-No lo sabemos_dice goku. - Pero vamos a averiguar el porque de esa cola._dice mirandola a ella y soriendole dandole confianza.

-Pero eso es normal?_dice krilin

-No creo...pero bueno tenemos que investigar_dice bulma

-Bueno podriamos dejarla desayunar tranquila por ahora?_dice 18 al ver la cara de preocupacion que tenia milk.

-Si..por lo menos desayuna algo mama_dijo gohan.

Milk se sienta a desayunar y todo trancurre con normalidad, los chistes del maestro roshi, las risas de krilin, yamcha y ten. Bulama regañaba a vegueta y a trunks porque comian como unos cerdos.

Ella veia como goku y sus dos hijos comian casi atragantandose, no les dijo nada ya que el no tenerlos por mucho tiempo (para ella) le hizo extrañar esa forma de verlos comer asi.

Picoro solo tomaba agua y 18 miraba a los saiyajin como comian ya aburrida de ver cuantos platos se habian comido ya.

Pero todos luego la miraban a ella, comia como siempre nada mas que cada vez que terminaba se servia mas y mas y mas.

No sabia porque pero se sentia con hambre, una hambre que jamas habia tenido.

-Milk...es normal que comas asi?_pregunta su amiga 18.

-No lo se...pero siento que mi estomago pidiera comida a gritos._dice ella mirando su estomago.

-Pero...estas comiendo casi lo mismo que comen ellos, claro con la diferencia de tu si comes normal_dice bulma

-Eso se debe a que ahora es saiyajin_dice vegueta mientras seguia comiendo.

-No se porque sea...pero tengo hambre_dice milk comenzando a comer de nuevo.

Una vez que terminaron fueron a caminar para bajar la comida.

En el camino se encontraron con light.

-Hola milk como...andas?_dice el impresionado al final viendo su cola.

-Hola Light...como estas?_dice ella tratando de esconder la cola detras de su espalda.

-Milk...tu eres como yo?_dice el desenrrollando su cola.

En ese momento a todos casi les da algo. Habia otro saiyajin que ellos no sabian que existia.

-Tu eres saiyajin?!_dice gohan.

-Si, fui traido a este planeta para destruirlo cuando era pequeño, pero por suerte no sucedio._dice el con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido al club de kakarotto_dice fastidiado vegueta.

-Milk...tu no me habias dicho que eras humana? Ademas el otro dia tu traias cola_dice light un poco confundido.

-Es que no se que sucedio pero esta mañana amaneci con cola_dice ella

-Esto si que es raro_dice el con la mano en la barbilla en pose de estar pensando, el era muy parecido a goku.

-Si, pero bueno ahora ibamos a entrenar un poco para bajar el desayuno...es que comimos mucho_dice ella.

-Habla por ustedes que son unos barril sin fondo_dice picoro

Todos se rien.

-Bueno...nosotros vamos para el estadio, vienes light?_dice milk.

-Claro...no tengo nada que hacer ahora_dice el.

Todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a el estadio, ya que light no sabia volar y si iban a entrenar tenian que bajar la comida y bieno volando no bajaria.

En todo el camino milk fue hablando con light muy animada.

Goku se sentia extraño, por alguna razon no se sentia comodo con light tan cerca de milk, sentia como si light por alguna forma le callera mal.

Lo penso y penso "porque me cae mal" se decia a si mismo, no era normal, el no le habia echo nada, pero a goku no le caia bien,

"seran...celos?" pensaba el.

Luego de una gran caminata llegaron a el estadio.

* * *

**Bueno, en el proximo capitulo pasaran cosas que bueno...daran que hablar creo yo.**

**Que pasa si les digo que por algun golpe en la cabeza...se pierde una memoria?  
**

**bueno...solo les digo que me gustaria tener de sus lindos comentarios!  
**

**Saludos!  
**


	29. Quieres entrenar?

**Quieres entrenar?**

Luego de una gran caminata llegaron a el estadio.

-Mama, quieres pelear contra nosotros?_dijo goten al lado de trunks.

-Pero pequeños, ustedes son muy fuertes, yo no podria luchar contra ambos_dice ella con una sonrisa el la cara despeinando con ambas manos los cabellos de ambos.

-Y si pelea contra mi señorita milk?_dice trunks

-De acuerdo_dice ella caminando hacia un costado ya que todos estaba entrenando en distintas zonas de el cuadrilatero, y bueno, no por el entrenamiento de ellos iban a interrumpir el de los demas.

-Señorita milk yo no me hago responsable si sale muy malerida_dice trunks con gran seguridad.

-De acuerdo_dice ella divertida por el pequeño.

Derrepente trunks aparece enfrente de ella y le da una patada en la cara que la arrastra unos 15 metros.

Todos se alertaron al ver a milk salir despedida por semejante patada.

-Milk!_dijieron light y goku al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse...desafiantes.

-Mama!_grito gohan y corrio a su lado.

-Tranquilo gohan estoy bien_dice ella levantandose con una sonrisa de lado limpiando con su brazo izquierdo el hilo de sangre que salia de su labio inferior.

-Pero...mama_dice gohan asombrado de que su mama estuviera bien despues de ese golpe.

-Yo le dije a trunks que entrenaria con el, no por un solo golpe voy a parar de entrenar_dice ella.

-De acuerdo mama_dice gohan alejandose de vuelta.

-seguimos?_le dice milk a trunks.

Trunks sonrio ante el comentario e intento volver a atacarla pero ella se cubrio con ambos brazos la patada para luego recostarse en el suelo y darle una patada a trunks que lo mando hacia el cielo.

Todos quedaron asombrados ante tal escena, empezaron a desalojar el cuadrilatero ya que en un futuro no muy lejano iban a estorban en la batalla.

-Vuele hasta aqui mama de goten!_grita trunks desde el cielo sonriendo y agitando una mano para que milk lo viera.

Milk vuela hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño.

Ahi comienzan a batallar.

Apenas se podian ver, Ellos se daban patadas puñetazos y de vez en cuando lanzaban alguna bola de ki.

En un momento milk estaba dandole varios puñetazos a trunks sin dejar que el pudiera golpearla al ser ella muy rapida.

Y trunks reacciono de una forma que nadie esperaba.

-Yo no voy a perder!_grito tranformandose en ssj y empezando a golpear a milk en el rostro sin parar.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver eso, todos estaba shockeados y con cara de incongnita menos vegueta que tenia una sonrisa de orgullo hacia su hijo.

Ella no podia golpearlo, el se habia vuelto mucho mas fuerte y rapido.

Le dio 30 puñetazon en el rostro seguidos por 25 patadas en el estomago, por 20 puñetazon tambien en el estomago y 1 patada en la barbilla que la mando mas arriba de donde ya estaban.

Pero cuando estaba por volver a reconponerse en la pelea aparecio tras ella dandole un gran golpe en la espalda haciendola caer al suelo tan fuerte que termino a aproximadamente 5 metros bajo tierra.

De el golpe que se dio cayo en un estado de inconsiencia, la golpiza que habia resibido mas ese golpe contra el sulo le habia golpeado fuerte en la cabeza.

-Milk!_gritaron light y goku al mismo tiempo hacia ella.

-Mama!_gritaron gohan y goten corriendo hacia su madre.

-Oh...no que hice?!_dice trunks mientras bajaba hacia donde estaba todos.

Todos corrienron despues de ellos hacia donde estaba milk.

Goku baja volando hacia donde estaba milk y la toma con ambos brazos.

-Esta bien?!_pregunta light

-No, no responde...y ki esta muy bajo_dice goku preocupado.

* * *

**Feliz Año Nuevo! (si ya se que es atrasado mi saludo pero bueno TT-TT)**

**Y? que les parecio? Jaja Goku y Light al parecer no se llevan muy bien... **

**Que sucedera con Milk?**

**Por primera vez Trunks se transforma en super saiyajin! (enfrente de los demas)**

**Pronto el nuevo capitulo... _"Ella es fuerte"_**


	30. Ella es fuerte

**Ahhh perdonenme me confundi y puse un capitulo que no era! Bueno, de todos modos el capitulo que habia subido era la continuacion de esto, asi aue bueno...  
**

**Saludos y perdonenme por la confuncion.**

* * *

**Ella es fuerte.**

-No, no responde...y ki esta muy bajo_dice goku preocupado.

-Debemos llevarla a el hospital_dice light

-Si, yo la llevare ahora_dice goku sosteniendo a milk con un brazo (como cuando en la saga de boo picoro agarra con un brazo a trunks y con el otro a goten.) y con la otra hace la teletransportacion a el hospital ya que localizo el ki de uno de los doctores que habia atendido a picoro y a yamcha la otra vez.

Cuando llego el doctor se llevo un gran susto pero al ver que venia con alguien realmente herido lo atendio.

Pusieron a milk en la camara de recuperacion, el se quedo ahi con ella preocupado por su estado, el presentia que algo no estaba bien, y mas cuando el medico le dijo que tenia una pequeña avertura en el craneo.

Estaba realmente preocupado.

Horas despues llegaron los demas.

Fueron todos directamente a el hospital y vieron a goku preocupado, muy preocupado.

El doctor les dijo que tenia que hacerle algunos estudios y que con todas esas personas dentro de la sala le era imposible trabajar.

Ellos salieron, y se quedaron afuera esperando, trunks se sentia muy culpable, pero goku trato de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Tranquilos pequeños...milk es muy fuerte...ella estara bien_le decia a los dos pequeños que estaban sentados en el suelo cotra la pared muy tristes.

-Si_dijieron los dos un poco mas animados.

Pasaron las horas y el doctor salio con cara de preocupacion y revisando aun unos papeles.

Ellos se acercaron a preguntarle como estaba milk.

-Doctor como esta mi mama?_pregunta gohan

-Bueno...pues...la señorita milk...hee...ella se lesiono fuerte la cabeza._dice el

-Si doctor eso lo sabemos, pero como esta?_dice light

-Ella se abrio una zona de el craneo muy importante, en esa parte se encontraba una parte importante de el cerebro._dice el medico

-Que quiere decir eso?_dice bulma

-Ella quizas sufra un estado de coma o algo peo no se sabe todavia...la estamos analizando todavia...

-Que?_Dice goku. -Pero ella es fuerte...no morira verdad?_dice el ya que su peor miedo era que ella muriera.

-No..esta lejos de eso...pero... encontramos con que experimentaron con ella_dice el mediaco mirando la hojas que traia.

-QUE?!_Dicen todos.

-Si, a ella le inyectaron hormonas, sangre y celulas de saiyajin y eso ocaciono que a ella le saliera esa cola saiyajin.

-Eso lo explica todo_dice bajo vegueta.

-Si, ademas no seria raro que aumentara en poder ya que esa raza es muy fuerte_dice el doctor.

-Si, ya lo sabemos...nosotros somo saiyajins_dice gohan

-Ahh...bueno mejor asi no les parecera nada de el otro mundo que ella se comporte de esa forma.

-Bueno algo mas que debemos saber de ella?_dice 18

-No, ahora tan solo hay que esperar a ver como reacciona y como despierta._dice el.

Todos se tranquilizaron al ver que el riesgo de vida no existia.

Por ordenes se tuvieron que ir, no los dejaban quedarse ahi, pero igual siempre venia alguno a ver como se encontraba.

Goku siempre venia y le molestaba a veces encontrarse con que light tambien la venia a ver.

Pasaron 20 dias, todos estaban preocupados, porque milk no reaccionaba?

Ese mismo dia Goku se encontraba mirando la camara de recuperacion con milk dentro todavia, derrepente unos ruidos empezaron a escucharse y milk comenzo a despertar.

Goku salio hacia afuera que se encontraba el doctor hablando con otro doctor y le dijo que milk estaba despertando.

Cuando entraron vieron que milk los miraba confundida.

El doctor apreto un monton de botones e hizo que el liquido verde desapareciera, abrio la puerta de vidrio que tenia la maquina y goku le dio una bata a milk ya que ella no llevaba ropa.

-Gracias_dijo bajito milk

El medico la hizo acostarse en una camilla que habia a un costado.

-Milk, dime te encuentras bien?_le dice goku

-Si...pero...quien eres tu?_dice ella

* * *

**Bueno, ahora si va el capitulo "Tu eres Milk" encerio, fue una confucion que espero no ocurra mas.**

**Comenten, diganme que opinan y bueno...para los que pidieron lemon ya lo solucione pero deberan esperar un poco mas.**


	31. Tu eres Milk

**Bueno, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y porfa...comenten.  
**

**Saludos! n_n**

* * *

**Tu eres Milk**

-Si...pero...quien eres tu?_dice ella

Esas tres ultimas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de goku.

El medico que la escucho bien decidio hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Hola querida, soy uno de los medicos de este hospital, tu sabes como te llamas?_dice el medico.

-No lo sabria si el no me lo hubiera dicho...es milk verdad?_dice ella un poco insegura.

-Si tu te llamas milk_dice el medico.

-Porque no recuerdo nada?_dice ella. -Estoy muy confundida_dice tomandose la cabeza.

-Tu tuviste un accidente mientras entrenabas y perdiste la memoria querida_dice el medico

-Entrenamiento?_dice ella no entendiendo.

-Si, tu eres una persona muy fuerte, estabas entrenando y recibiste un fuerte golpe y terminaste aqui en el hospital.

-Ahh_dice ella tratando de recordar sin lograrlo.

-Pero...dime ...recuerdas algo?

-No, todo esta muy confuso...recuerdo ver a un pequeño...luego el suelo y luego...ya nada mas...solo oscuridad_dice ella

-tranquila, todo esta bien_dice el medico con una sonrisa.

-Pero...quien es el?_dice apuntando a goku.

-El...el es tu esposo_dice el medico

-QUE!?_dice ella. -Osea que ya me case?!_pregunta confundida.

-Si, nosotros dos nos casamos... y ya tenemos dos hijos_dice goku

-Que? Nosotros dos..._y a milk las mejillas se le tornaron muy rojas

-Si_dice goku con ambas manos detras de la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa, causando que milk se sonrojara mas.

-Y donde estan ellos ahora?_dice ella

-Ellos...claro tengo que avisarle a todos que ya despertaste!_dice el

-Que?_cuanto estuve dormida?

-20 dias_dice el.

-Tanto?_pregunta ella asombrada.

-Si...me preocupe mucho por ti_dice el mirandola a los ojos.

-Bueno deberias avisarle a los demas que ella esta bien ahora_dice el doctor cortando el tierno momento.

-Claro...seguro se alegragan._dice el saliendo de el hospital.

Ella se quedo mirando y se dio cuenta de que algo le molestaba y no la dejaba tranquila y se dio cuenta de que estaba aplastando algo, y vio que estaba aplastado un cola que salia de ella.

Se asusto e iba a gritar, pero el medico le dijo que ella era ahora de una raza que tenia esa cola como cosa muy normal.

Trato de moverla a su gusto, le parecia muy divertida, pero la cola la golpeo en la cara, y algo le dijo que no era la primera vez que eso sucedia.

En eso el medico le dice que tenia que ir a buscar unos papeles para anotar lo que habia visto en ella.

Cuando salio, 5 minutos despues aparecio un hombre con una gran sonrisa , tenia el pelo despeinado, como el otro joven que se habia ido hacia un momento.

-Milk!...ya estas bien!_me decia mientras me abrazaba y yo no sabia que hacer, pero supuse que el me conocia y que tambien se habia preo cupado por mis 20 dias sin dar señales de mejorar, asi que tambien lo abraze.

-Si...ya estoy bien pero quien eres?_dije. Ese comentario hizo que se separara de mi rapidamente y me mirara preocupado.

-Milk...no te acuerdas de nada?_me dijo el

-No...lo siento_le dijo ella con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Bueno...yo te hare recordar_dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Encerio?_dice animada

-Si, primero yo me llamo light_le dijo el estirando su mano en forma de presentacion.

-Mucho gusto_dice ella tomando la mano y riendo.

-Tu te llams milk...eso supongo que lo sabes no?_pregunto el

-Si...hace unos momentos me entere_le dice ella

-Bueno...yo no se mucho de tu vida...pero eramos amigos_dice el

-Que bueno_dice ella

-Si, luego de seguro vendran tus mejores amigos y familiares y te ayudaran a recordar todo, estoy muy seguro_dice el sonriendo

-Que bueno, estoy muy contenta_dice ella acercandoce en un impulso y abrazandolo fuerte.

El correspondio a el abrazo pero en eso se escucha a alguien hablar.

-Milk?_dice goku viendo como estaba su esposa y ese tipo abrazados.

* * *

**Jaja Goku creo que estaba celoso aqui a lo ultimo... perdonenme esas personas que me piden lemon pero bueno, aun la historia no esta terminada pero estos capitulos si y bueno... aun no se acerca el lemon porque ahora todo se complicara... bueno, cuando suba los otros capitulos entenderan mejor.**

**Saludos! **

**Pd: Comenten porfa.  
**


	32. Viendo la televicion

**Emmm... aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, este capitulo impactara un poco, pero bueno...es para darle mas emocion a la historia**

* * *

**Viendo la televicion.**

-Milk?_dice goku viendo como estaba su esposa y ese tipo abrazados.

-Emm...si perdona no me dijiste como te llamabas_dice ella ya habiendose separado de light, ella se habia enterado que el era su esposo.

-Yo me llamo goku...lo siento por no decirtelo antes_dice el riendo y acercandose a la cama para sentarse junto a ella, pero antes de eso cuando paso junto a light ellos se miraron con odio.

-mama?_dijo el pequeño goten asomandose detras de gohan que venia junto con los demas guerreros z.

-Tu eres mi pequeño?_dice ella mirando al adorable niño.

-Si mama, yo soy goten_dice el saliendo y acercandose a la cama.

-Que bueno...tengo un precioso hijo...y tu debes ser mi otro hijo no?_dice mirando a gohan.

-Si mama_dice el

-No se porque pero a ti si te recuerdo...es como si a ti no te hubiera olvidado_le dice ella.

-Recuerdas mi nombre mama?_dice el

-Emm...go...go..gohan?_dice ella no muy convencida

-SI! Mama te acuerdas de mi_dice el abrazando a su mama muy fuerte.

-Ay hijos_dice ella abrazando a los dos.

-Bueno deberiamos de presentarno_dice krilin

Todos se presentaron, ella escuchaba muy atenta cada nombre, al principio al ver apicoro le venian ganas de salir corriendo, no se acordaba de el y ver a alguien tan serio y ...verde la asustaba un poco.

Cuando todos se habian terminado de presentar el doctor les dijo que ella tendria que pasar la noche ahi ya que estaba mareada y como no recordaba nada no era muy seguro para ella salir de el hospital.

Todos tuvieron que irse.

Cuando llegaron a el castillo los recibieron el rey y la princesa, ellos estaban enterados de que milk habia tenido un accidente, pero ellos no sabian que ella habia despertado.

-Goku, viste alguna mejora en milk?_pregunta el rey.

-Si, ella ya desperto, pero...no recuerda nada_dice el un poco triste.

-Ella..no sabe quien eres?_dice la princesa con una vos entre asombrada, interesada y un poco ( por no decir mucho) feliz.

-No, pero la ayudaremos para que nos recuerde y podamos vivir de nuevo felices_dice goku.

-Claro...ahora vallan a descanzar que es tarde, mañana supongo querran volverla a ver_dice el rey

-Si_dice todos llendose cada uno a su habitacio.

Habia pasado una semana y todos los dias hiban a visitar a milk, no la habian dejado salir de el hospital por temas de estudios, ellos tenian que ver si el cerebro estaba funcionando bien, ademas tenian que anotar cada mejora de su memoria.

Ella era muy bien atendida en el hospital, siempre le traian el desayuno, el diario (por si queria informarse) y siempre venia alguien a preguntarle como se sentia y a preguntarle si presesaba algo.

Tenia una televicion colgada enfrente de la camilla y con eso se entretenia hasta que alguien la venia a visitar o hasta que algun doctor la viniera a revisar para los examenes de vuelta.

* * *

4 meses habian pasado ya, eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana, ese dia se habia despertado muy animada, estaba llevandose cada vez mejor con goku, lo veia muy atractivo, con ella habia sido muy atento, tierno, educado y pasiente ya que ella no recordaba nada y el trataba de hacerla recordar como sea, pero siempre con respeto y paciencia.

Prendio la tele y vio que estaba el canal de las noticias.

"Entre otras cosas, no hemos enterado que la princesa ya tiene pareja, pero...a que no saben quien es?" _decia la panelista mientras una foto aparecia.

"SI, el mismo esposo de la heroina, de la joven milk, el fue encontrado besandose con la princesa misa."

Milk habia quedado en un estrado de shock al escuchar esa noticia y al ver la foto en la que se veian a goku y la princesa besandose.

Se podia ver que la foto estaba tomada desde los arbustos o algun arbol, lo que se sabia era que la foto habia sido tomada sin que ellos supieran.

Se podian ver a goku parado de espaldas pero reconocible y a la princesa Misa besandolo con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Milk podia sentir como las lagrimas caian de sus ojos, ella habia comenzado a amar a ese hombre llamado goku, a ese hombre que le habia dado dos hijos, a ese hombre que decia ser su esposo, a el que tanto apoyo y aliento por recordar sus momentos felices le habia dado.

A el ...que ahora veia engañandola por la television.

* * *

**Bueno, que les parecio? Comenten para sepa que piensan de la historia y asi poder subir un nuevo capitulo. Emmmm si me quieren preguntar, consultar, amenazar, sugerir algo...por aganlo por PM para que yo les pueda contestar enseguida.**

**Pero de todos modos me gustaria que me dejen sus opiniones en comentarios.  
**

**Saludos y gracias por leer!  
**


	33. Porque?

**Bueno...aqui les dejo el capitulo 33!  
**

**Espero les guste y miren que este...viene cargado de sorpresas!**

* * *

**Porque?**

Milk podia sentir como las lagrimas caian de sus ojos, ella habia comenzado a amar a ese hombre llamado goku, a ese hombre que le habia dado dos hijos, a ese hombre que decia ser su esposo, a el que tanto apollo y aliento por recordar sus momentos felices le habia dado.

A el que ahora veia engañandola por la television.

[Contado por milk]

En ese instante entro light alarmado, cuando vio que yo lloraba mirando la tele y que luego lo mire a los ojos fue directo a abrazarme.

El habia visto lo que estaban dando en la tele, como todas las personas que estuvieran viendo la television.

Yo lo abraze lo mas fuerte que podia, estaba destrozada por dentro.

El acariciaba mi cabello y me decia que todo iba a pasar.

-Porque _le decia yo bajo.

El me solto y me miro a los ojos.

A mi me seguian callendo lagrimas de los ojos.

-Porque me tenia que hacer eso...porque a mi...yo no le habia echo nada...yo tan solo intentaba recordar..._decia yo muy angustiada.

En ese instrante me sentia la persona mas tonta de el mundo, me sentia humillada, me sentia furiosa, queria ir y gritarle, golpearlo, insultarlo, golpearlo, pedirle explicaciones, golpearlo.

No sabia porque pero tenia muchas ganas de golpearlo, de sacarse esas ganas de pelear empezaron a brotar de ella, pero se controlo y quizo salir hullendo, no podia soportar que todos se burlaran de ella, la pobre tonta que como no recordaba nada le metian los cuernos.

Estaba decidida...se iba a ir...claro pero antes se iba a despedir de sus hijos...ellos no tenian la culpa.

-Light...

-Si ?_dice el

-Podrias traer a mis hijos?_pregunte

-Claro...ahora voy a buscarlos...traigo a alguien mas...?

-NO...solo a mis hijos_dije frustrada

-De acuerdo...ya vuelvo_dice el saliendo de la habitacion.

En ese momento cuando lo vi salir, me sentia vacia...algo dentro de mi no estaba bien, tenia ganas de gritar y llorar...pero no.

No le iba a dar el gusto a ninguno de los dos, ni a el por serle infiel ni a ella, aunque no supiera quien era...tenia la sensacion de que esa mujer sabia que goku estaba casado con ella.

Apague la tele, no queria seguir escuchando la misma noticia 1000 veces.

Pronto llegaron Goten y Gohan.

-Hola mama_dice goten sentandose al lado mio en la camilla.

-Hola hijos_digo yo...no me sentia bien de el todo despidiendome de mis hijos...pero yo ya estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, me iba a ir si o si.

-Mama te sucede algo?_ me pregunta gohan.

-No..nada me sucede, solo queria verlos y decirles lo mucho que los amo a los dos_digo tomando de la mano a gohan y haciendolo sentar junto a mi otro hijo, y asi los abrace a los dos, a mis dos hermosos hijos, no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas se escaparan por mis ojos.

Una vez que el largo abrazo termino, yo me limpie las lagrimas.

-Mama, porque lloras?_dice goten

-Es que ...estoy muy feliz_ menti, yo estaba peor que nunca en ese momento.

-Mama estas segura?_dice gohan

-Si hijo...yo estoy bien, pero una pregunta...tu te animarias a abarzarme?_le dije yo con los ojos llorosos, es que lo que iba a hacer no me agradaba mucho.

-Mama.._dijo el mirandome confundido.

-Porfavor...gohan...abrazame_le pedi ya con lagrimas recorriendome las mejillas

-Claro mama_me dijo el abrazandome fuerte.

Lo abraze por mas o menos unos 30 segundos y cuando el estaba distraido o mas bien concentrado en el abrazo yo lo golpee en la nuca, fue tan fuerte que lo deje inconciente como yo queria en un principio.

Mama...pero que hiciste?!_dice goten llendo hacia gohan que estaba tirado inconciente en el suelo.

-Perdoname..._le dije yo mienrtas de un puñetazo en el estomago lo dejaba tambien inconciente.

Los mire a los dos inconcientes tirados en el suelo y llorre, me dolia haberles echo esto...pero por lo que me habian echo acordar ellos podian encontrarme a donde me fuera...y si eso era asi por lo menos queria ventaja.

Me habian dicho que yo sabia volar...asi que lo pondria en prueba.

Yo ya tenia ropa ahi, ya que como me tenian que seguir haciendo examenes me tube que instalar en el hospital.

Me cambie de ropa, me puse un traje naranja como los de goku, no lo queria usar ya que el me lo habia regalado pero...tenia que escapar y la mejor ropa que tenia para eso era esa. Ropa de entrenamiento.

Mire a mis hijos por ultima vez y sali de el hospital sin ser vista.

Una vez que estuve afuera intente volar, para mi sorpresa lo logre.

Una vez que logre acostumbrarme a esa sensacion comenze a volar, no sabia a donde pero comenze a volar, lo mas rapido que podia.

Pude escuchar como light se habia dado cuaenta que me estaba llendo y me gritaba que volviera.

No le hice caso y segui volando, comenze a recordar la noticia de la tele y esa imagen de goku besandose con la princesa misa.

No pude contenerme, comenze a llorar, y a enfadarme mucho, porque el me hacia esto?

Porque si el me habia dicho te amo...porque si el me habia dicho que me amaba me hacia esto...porque?

FLASH BACK

-Goku...lo siento pero no logro recordarlo_decia milk.

-Tranquila ya lo recordaras_le decia tranquilo goku.

Habia estado hacia unas 2 horas solos hablando sobre cuandop se habian casado, pero ella no recordaba nada.

-Milk...sabes que fue lo que mas me gusto de toda la boda?_le decia tranquilo goku

-Que?_decia ella mirandolo a los ojos.

-Que yo no sabia lo que era un beso y cuando enfrente de todas las personas me besaste me gusto mucho y recuerdo que no nos dejamos de besar luego._decia el mirandola a los ojos.

-Encerio?_decia ella enternecida.

-Si...pero me pone muy triste que tu estes en este estado...porque me sentiria muy culpable besandote si tu no me recuerdas..._iba a continuar hablando pero milk lo callo de un beso.

El se asombro mucho ya que no se lo esperaba, pero lo correspondio, el beso era muy tierno y lento. Una vez que se separaron quedaron mirandose.

-Gracias...le dijo el

-Porque?_le dijo pregunto ella confundida.

-Por besarme... yo se que tu no me recuerdas muy bien y me besaste porque me tuviste lastima_dice el triste.

-No...yo si queria besarte...goku..yo..yo te amo_decia ella ruborizada, porque aunque lo que decia era verdad el causaba ese efecto en ella.

-Milk...yo tambien te amo_le decia el acariciando su mejilla.

Los dos se sonrieron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Porque si dijiste que me amabas me hiciste eso?_me preguntaba yo.

De repente fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos al chocar contra algo, es que estaba mirando hacia abajo y el llorar no ayudaba mucho.

Pude ver a un sujeto parado frente a mi, el me sonreia y yo no sabia quien era.

-Hola milk...tanto tiempo no?_me dijo el

-Lo siento...pero... no te recuerdo._le dije limpiandome las lagrimas

-Como que no me recuerdas?_me dijo el acercandoseme ya que cuando me di cuenta de que habia chocado contra el por su acercamiento, yo me habia alejado unos 5 metros de los insegura que me sentia.

-No...hace como 3 meses tuve un accidente y perdi la memoria...lo siento...no te recuerdo...quien eres?_pregunte insegura.

-Ahhh...lo siento_me dijo el asombrado al enterarse de que yo no recordaba nada. - Yo soy ficht, yo soy un gran amigo tuyo...yo te conosco hace muchos años...siento no poder estar contigo cuando sufriste ese accidente es que estaba en algo muy importante y no habia tenido tiempo de estar aqui, y ahora que si pude veo que estas asi...que te sucedio?_me pregunta el.

-Es que...salio una foto de goku besando la princesa misa, todo el mundo se entero de que el me fue infiel ya que salio en la televicion_dije yo rompiendo en llanto.

-Ohh_dijo el sorprendido.

Pude sentir como me abrazaba, yo no me opuse...se sentia muy bien que el me abrazara, yo me sentia muy mal como para despreciar su abrazo...ademas el supuestamente era mi amigo hace años.

-Escuchame...yo tengo mi nave alli arriba...es que vengo de un largo viaje..si quieres...puedes venir, no creo que te haga bien quedarte aqui, no debe ser bonito verlo todos los dias y acordarte de lo que acaba de suceder_me dijo el

De alguna forma sus palabras me hicieron sentir peor, pero al mismo tiempo su propuesta no estaba tan mal, yo pensaba huir, y si no me iba lejos ellos podrian localizarme y mi plan no funcionaria.

-Si...acepto...me ire contigo._dije yo limpiandome las lagrimas.

-Muy bien, no esperemos mas y vamonos_dijo el ofreciendome la mano, yo la tome y volamos hacia mas arriba que era donde se encontraba la nave.

* * *

**Y? Que opinan? Comentenmucho asi me inspirare y sacare nuevos y muy bueno capitulos.**

**Pd:encerio comenten, me encanta ver que tengo comentarios nuevos n_n  
**


	34. Por tu culpa (parte 1)

**Bueno, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo...disfruten!**

* * *

**Por tu culpa (parte 1)**

_Contado por Light:_

Pasaron 2 horas ya, milk se fue, intente impedir eso, le grite, pero ella estaba muy dolida y enojada, fui hasta su habitacion, y encontre a sus dos hijos inconcientes en el suelo.

-Gohan que sucedio!_le dije al niño una vez que pude despertarlo.

-Donde esta mi mama?_me pregunto el.

-Se fue volando y no se a donde, que les dijo_le dije y el me vio por unos 3 segundos para luego mirar a su hermano todavia inconciente.

Lo llamo y lo desperto.

-Goten...trata de encontrar el ki de mamá_le dijo gohan a goten

El pequeño tuvo una cara de confucion por unos segundos para luego cambiarla a sorpresa.

-Donde esta?_le pregunto a su hermano mayor

-Eso es lo que no entiendo...ella cuando nos hablo, hablo como si se estuviera despidiendo_dice gohan

-"Ella se despidio ?"_pense yo al escuchar esas palabras

-Mamá..._dijo el pequeño casi comenzando a llorar.

-Light_ me llamo gohan

-Si?_dije yo mirandolo.

-Tu sabes porque mi mama se iria?_me pregunto.

Yo sabia, todos los que habiamos visto la tele en esos momentos lo sabrian, pero ellos no, ellos al parecer no se habian enterado.

Mire hacia un costado y vi que estaba el desayuno de milk, intacto, y a un costado estaba el periodoco de todos los dias.

Lo tome y lo mire, como sospechaba, habia una gran foto de goku y la princesa besandose, y con un titulo bien grande de: " LA INFIDELIDAD DEL AÑO "

Estire el brazo con el periodico en mi mano y se lo di a gohan.

-Quizas esto tenga algo que ver_dije yo.

Gohan tomo el periodico con cara de confusion y luego al ver la imagen su cara cambio a una cara de enojado, furioso, y decepcionado.

Goten vio la imagen, salio corriendo, no se a donde, pero lo vi salir corriendo de la habitacion.

Gohan tiro el periodico al suelo y salio tambien de la habitacion muy rapido.

_Contado por Gohan:_

"Como mi papa puede besar a esa mujer...como?"_ese era mi unico pensamiento.

Vi que goten iba a gran velocidad volando como yo hacia el palacio, logre alcanzarlo.

-Papá lo va a pagar...POR QUE LE HIZO ESO A MAMA!_grito uy enojado mi hermano.

-No lo se goten...pero estoy contigo, mama no hizo nada para merecer eso!_le dije yo.

Cuando vi el castillo cerca me adelante, deje unos metros mas atras a goten.

Pude ver que estaban todos reunidos afuera, todos hablandole a mi papá, al parecer ellos tambien se habian enterado.

Fui directo a el, y logre que saliera disparado unos 20 metros de distancia por la patada que le di.

El me vio desconcertado igual que el resto.

Justo cuando logro pararse, aparecio goten dandole una patada en la cabeza que lo volo tambien lejos.

Todos nos miraban atonitos.

Yo me acerque y gomenze a darle puñetazos y patadas, tan rapidos que no le daba tiempo de cubrirse y esquivar mi ataques.

Una de las patadas que le di lo volo a los aires, donde goten comenzo a golpearlo, estaba tan aturdido que no nos podia esquivar, ademas nosotros estabamos transformados en super saiyajin.

Goten junto sus manos formando un puño que le dio en la espalda a mi padre, el cayo en es suelo.

Yo camine hacie el y lo tome de el traje, cuando me vi que me miraba a los ojos lo vi con rabia, con odio, con furia, como el...mi padre habia engañado a mi madre...que ella siempre le habia amado, que ella tanto lo habia esperado, que ella le habia sido fiel hasta cuando el estaba muerto...como?

-Porque le hiciste eso a mamá !?_le pregunte alzando mi voz

-Yo...no hice nada_me dijo el.

Eso me dio tanta rabia, como podia decir que el no habia echo nada, cuado yo mismo vi esa foto de el besandose con la princesa.

Eso me enojo tanto que con la mano que me quedaba libre forme una bola de energia y sla coloque frente a su cara.

El me sonrio, mirandome a los ojos.

Eso me enfado mas.

Justo cuando se la hiba a lanzar alguien me detuvo tomandome de el brazo.

Mire hacia atras y vi al señor picoro serio.

-No lo hagas gohan_me dijo el con ese tono frio, pero yo sabia que eso no era solo un tono frio, yo sabia que ademas en la voz habia algo de desepcion.

-El le hizo mucho daño a mi mamá_le dije yo volviendo a mirar a mi impotencia, ya que sabia que no le podia lanzar esa bola de energia.

-Gohan dejalo, hablaremos tranquilos y como se debe, tu no eres asi_me dijo el, haciendome entrar en razon.

Justo cuando lo estaba soltando vi que goten iba a golpearlo, pero vegueta lo tomo de los brazos, dejandolo sin poder hacer mucho.

-dejeme señor vegueta, el hizo que mi mama se valla_dijo goten

-Tranquilizate chiquillo,_le deia vegueta a mi hermano.

Una vez que mi padre estaba bien, todos nos miraban a nosotros dos, que lo seguiamos mirando con odio.

-Gohan...que sucedio_me pregunta bulma.

-Es que no lo saben todavia?_pregunte yo...pensaba que estaban reunidos hablando de eso.

-No, estabamos aqui preguntandole a tu padre que habia sucedido que habian tantos reporteros preguntando por el_dice el maestro roshi.

-Mi papa hizo que mi mama se fuera_ Grita goten mirando a mi papa con odio.

-Que?dicen todos mirando a goku

-Si, mi mama lo vio besarse con la princesa !_ Volvio a gritar Goten.

-QUE?!_Todos volvieron a impresionarse y a mirar a goku que por la cara que tenia parecia ya no entender nada.

-Goku que le hiciste a milk!?_le dijo 18 muy enojada.

-Yo no hice nada, y nunca me besaria con alguien mas que no sea milk._dijo el.

Yo me enoje mucho, como el podia decir eso, si yo vi la foto, cualquiera que tuviera el periodico o viera la tele, se daria cuenta de que se veian a mi padre y a la princesa.

-Gohan...como es eso de que tu papa se beso con la pricesa?_dice bulma

-Salio una foto en la cual aparecia mi papa ( mirada fulminante a goku) y la princesa besandose. Esa foto salio en todos los periodicos y en la television._digo yo volviendo a mirar a bulma.

-Pero...si yo no hice nada_dice mi papa ante la mirada de todos.

-De acuerdo...hay una forma de solucionar esto...Ten, traerias el periodico?_dice bulma

-Claro...ya regreso_dice ten llendose en busca de algun periodico.

Pasaron unos 2 minutos en los cuales yo y mi hermano nos destransformamos de super saiyajines para pasar a un estado normal, pero igual no nos soltaron.

El señor picoro tenia mis muñecas, como el señor vegueta tenia las muñecas de goten.

Los dos mirabamos a mi papa con odio. El tan solo imaginar el dolor de mi mama al ver esa foto, me da mucha rabia, y mas si el dice que no hizo nada.

Pronto llego Ten, con el periodico, se lo dio a bulma y ella al verlo, quedo roja de la furia, hasta subio considerablemente su ki.

-GOKU... COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A MILK !?_ grito 18 al ver la foto.

-Pero...yo no hize nada, no se de que foto me estan hablando_dice el confundido.

-Mira esto_dijo bulma fria lanzandole por la cabeza el periodico.

Mi papa lo tomo y lo vio, al ver negaba con la cabeza, de pronto su cara cambio a una de furia.

-ESTE NO SOY YO!_grito el

* * *

Bueno...Que les parecio? Para subir el proximo capitulo necesito que me dejen sus comentarios, si?

Saludos!


	35. Por tu culpa (parte 2)

**Bueno, les dejo este nuevo capitulo que espero de verdad les guste.**

**Emm... abajo dejare algo, quiero que lo lean y consideren bien, si?**

**Saludos!**

**°\(^-^)/°**

* * *

**Por tu culpa (parte 2)**

Mi papa lo tomo y lo vio, al ver negaba con la cabeza, de pronto su cara cambio a una de furia.

-ESTE NO SOY YO!_grito el

-MENTIRA_grita goten volviendose a transformar en ssj, intentando escapar de los brazos de vegueta sin poder lograrlo.

-Chiquilo...no me...obligues a...golpearte_decia vegueta tratando de que goten no se moviera mucho.

-Esperen!_dice krilin. -Quizas goku tenga razon, explicanos goku, como podemos saber que no eres tu._dice tranquilo krilin.

-Pues...esto yo se cuando sucedio...creo._dice un poco confundido.

_FLASH BACK:_

-Goku...como esta milk?_pregunta la princesa Misa al ver llegar a Goku solo de el hospital.

-Ehh...ella esta mejor, no recuerda mucho...pero esta mejor, pronto la hare recordar todo y volveremos a ser como antes_dice goku muy contento.

-Ahhh..._dice ella con tristesa.

-Te sucede algo?_pregunta goku al darse cuenta de que ella estaba triste.

-No...nada... goku, te gustaria comer algo?_pregunta ella

-Claro, siempre tengo hambre_dice el con una gran sonrisa.

-Que bueno, porque te prepare un pastel especial_dijo ella tomandolo del brazo y arrastrandolo a la cocina.

Una vez que llegaron, ella le da el pastel, el vio que por arriba tenia una especie de polvo raro, y ella se dio cuenta de que el observaba eso y lo miro y le sonrio.

-Es un polvo savorizante._dice ella con esa sonrisa extraña.

-Ahhh..._fue lo unico que dijo para luego comenzar a devorar el pastel.

Luego de un rato de haber devorado el pastel, se comenzo a sentir mal. Aun se encontraba en la cocina, ya que no solo pensaba comer pastel.

-Te sientes bien_pregunto ella con una sonrisa

-No...estoy mareado..._fue lo que alcanzo a decir goku antes de caer su rostro contra la mesa, ya que el se encontraba sentado.

Luego de eso desperto en su habitacion y con un corte en el dedo indice.

No le dio importancia, quizas luego de que cayo por alguna extraña razon inconciente alguien lo habia traido a su habitacion.

Ya no importaba igual.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK Y FIN DE CONTADO POR GOHAN._

-Que!?... y no te importo haber caido inconciente y despertar en tu habitacion como si nada?_dice yamcha

-No, en ese momento no le di importancia_dice el serio

-Goku eres un tonto_dice picoro.

El maestro roshi toma el periodico y lo mira bien.

De la nada mira una de las manos de goku y mira el diario.

-El no es goku_dice el maestro roshi.

-Porque dice eso maestro?_dice ten

-En esta foto se ven hambas manos de goku y tiene las dos sanas, en cambio si miras la mano de este goku tiene un dedo lastimado._dice mostrando la foto y la mano de goku.

Todos miran y lo comprueban.

-Ahora ya me creen?_dice goku

Todos asienten con la cabeza, todos menos goten y gohan.

-ESO NO IMPORTA!_grita goten

-Ehh...?_todos lo miran

-MI MAMA SE FUE IGUAL!_dice goten

-Como que tu mama se fue ?_dice bulma

-SI MI MAMA NOS ABRAZO, NOS HABLO COMO SI SE ESTUVIERA DESPIDIENDO Y LUEGO NOS GOLPEO DEJANDONOS A LOS DOS INCONCIENTES...Luego...cuando despertamos...mi mama ya nos estaba... y...NO SE SI NADIE SE DIO CUENTA PERO EL KI DE MI MAMA YA NO ESTA DEVUELTA!_dice el denuevo enojado

-Es cierto, el ki de la mujer ya no esta_dice vegueta

-Como no pude darme cuenta..._decia goku bajo.

-Mi mama estaba muy nerviosa, enojada y triste, ella no nos lo dijo, y nos enteramos de la foto luego de habernos despertado, pero yo la conosco y ella sentia todo eso... y no era para menos, fue un golpe muy duro el ver eso en la televicion._dice gohan

-Debemos buscarla!_dice picoro

Todos asienten con la cabeza y salen disparados a buscar a milk.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA NAVE DE FICHT_

-Me podrias esperar aqui un minuto_le decia ficht a milk mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de el rostro.

-Claro_dijo ella, se sentia raro que el le acariciara el rostro, pero en ese estado de tristesa se sentia bien.

Ficht camino unos metros y se encontro con Nasha, hablaron bajo, para que milk no los escuchara.

-Estas seguro de que ella no recuerda nada?_dijo Nasha

-Tranquila, al parecer el esposo la engaño, y estaba en un estado de nerviosismo muy grande, ademas esta muy trite. Le dije que la conosco hace años ya que yo era uno de sus mejores amigo, y ella se lo creyo y vino. No creo que si recordara, volveria a subir_dice el

-Buen punto_dice ella.

-Bueno..ahora debes presentarte ante ella y hacerte amiga de ella denuevo._dice el

-Si, ya voy_dice ella sacando una sonrisa falsa y llendo a hablar con milk.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado, el proximo capitulo es de 1 mes despues de todo esto, milk comienza a tener visiones extrañas, no deben perderselo, yo obviamente ya lo tengo pero...no se si subirlo jajaja.**

**Si comentan muchos lo subire hoy, sino espero a la semnaa que viene.**

**Bueno los dejo, besos.**

**°\(^-^)/°**


	36. 1 mes despues de la tormenta

_**1 mes despues de la tormenta.**_

_1 MES DESPUES..._

-Milk...ya vas a venir?_ gritaba Nasha de el otro lado de la habitacion.

-Si, ahora voy... tu adelantate que luego te alcanzo_ le responde milk

-De acuerdo _ dice Nasha llendo a almorzar esperando que milk no se demore mucho.

A Milk le habian dado una habitacion de lo mas lujosa, le habian dejado entrnarse todos los dias, como ella timidamente pidio. Se llevaba realmente bien con Nasha, era raro, pero si, al principio aunque Nasha tenia planes siniestros en contra de Milk, ahora se llevaba de lo mas bien. Nunca habia tenido una amiga, y que ella llegara le cambio la forma de verla.

Ahora ella estaba a punto de irse a almorzar, pero prefirio entrenar un poco antes y cuando quizo ver ya estaba toda sudada. y bueno...tenia que bañarse, y con eso iba a hacer esperar a Nasha para comer..

Estaba sentada frente al gran espejo que habia en su habitacion, sepillandose el cabello.

Decidio por hacerse una coleta alta, no sabia porque, pero le habia crecido mucho el cabello, quizas tenia algo que ver con los quimicos de la maquina de recuperacion, ya que casi siempre terminaba ahi despues de duros entrenamientos.

Fue un alivio que cuando muy apenada preguntosi podia entrnar a diario le respondieran que si. Lo que le daba lastima era que la mayoria de las veces cuando le decian que descanse ella no lo hacia, siempre queria golpear y golpear mas.

Se imginaba a Goku con la princesa, esa foto, ese beso.

Tenia tanta rabia acumulada aun que necesitaba desquitarse.

Pero, como nunca descansaba, los golpes que recibia, por falta de sueño, reposo y demas, la lastimaban mas de lo comun.

Un golpe que al pricipio de el entrenamiento no significara nada, al final, cuando estaba sumamente agotada, podia dejarla inconciente.

No sabia como era que hacia, pero derrepente tenia mas fuerzas que nadie, pero de un segundo para otro, podia llegar a ser el ser mas debil del universo.

Una vez que termino salio hacia el gran comedor, todos comian ahi.

-Milk! _ le grito Nasha para llamarle la atencion y que valla a sentarse.

Milk fue hacia aquella mesa y se sento.

- Ya les habia avisado que llegarias... un poco mas tarde, pero llegarias. _dice nasha al ver que milk miraba la comida que era de ella, pero que nunca habia ido a buscar, ya que se la habian llevado hacia la mesa.

- Muchas gracias, aunque pude haber ido a buscarla yo_dice milk con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No ahi de que, tu eres mi amiga... no?_ dice nasha

-Claro_ responde milk

-Ahhh...queria decirte...porque te recojes el cabello? Te vez mejor con el suelto_le dice nasha mirandola

Derrepente a milk le comenzo a doler la cabeza, se la sujeto con ambas manos cuando...

_VISION EXTRAÑA DE MILK:_

-Te vez mejor asi _ le dice Goku al oido con un tono de voz seductora.

-Si... tu crees? _ le dice Milk con el mismo tono de voz,mientra se da vulta lentamente.

-Si y me gustas mas cuando no me gritas y me miras con esos ojos hermosos que tu tienes.

-(toda roja) Ay Goku haces que me sonroje.

-Pero porque... si es verdad... eres muy hermosa...(se le hacerca a la cara, a tal punto en el cual casi ya podian besarse)

-Tu tambien... eres muy guapo... muy fuerte...hermoso.(pasa sus manos detras de la nuca de Goku)

-Milk...

_FIN DE LA VISION EXTRAÑA DE MILK_

-Milk...que te sucede?_dice nasha preocupada por su amiga.

-Na...nada solo...no se...tuve una extraña vision...no se si no fue algo que ya sucedio antes..._dice milk confundida.

-Bueno...sea lo que sea, no le tomes tanta importancia...ven, te acompañare hasta tu habitacion y dormiras un poco, luego si quieres vamos a entrenar un poco...se que eso es lo que te gusta_le dice nasha con una sincera sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias...la verdad me hace falta una pequeña siesta_dice milk

-Ves?...Vamos yo te acompaño_dice extendiendole una mano.

Las dos caminan hacia la habitacion de Milk, una ves que llegan las dos se detienen en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias nasha_le dice milk

-Tranquila, nunca te dejaria sola, tu eres mi amiga._le dice nasha sonriendole dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias encerio_respone milk

-De acuerdo, ahora metete en tu habitacion y duerme_le dice nasha

-Si.

Milk se mete a la habitacion y se acuesta.

Una vez ahi recuerda lo que le acababa de decir nasha un momento atras.

" Tranquila, nunca te dejaria sola, tu eres mi amiga"

Le comenzo a doler la cabeza de nuevo.

_EXTRAÑA VISION DE MILK:_

-Pero Goku no hay necesidad de decirme todo esto, tu viviras, tu entrenaras al bebe, sea niña o niño, sera un guerrero como su padre.

-No Milk. Como se que morire, tambien se que esperas un hermoso bebe en tu vientre, es una lastima que cresca sin padre, pero ten algo en cuenta nunca los dejare solos.

-Lo dices en serio Goku, aunque estes muerto.?

-Aunque este muerto. Nunca te dejare sola y de alguna forma u otra yo conseguire que ese bebe me conosca, este vivo o muerto, aunque tu no me veas, se que el si.

-QUE?

-Nada yo me entiendo_dice Goku con su mano detras de la nuca riendo.

_FIN DE LA EXTRAÑA VISION DE MILK._

-Que son esas visiones que tengo?...pero algo mas importante se me cruza por la cabeza...seran visiones o recuerdos?..._milk se quedo tanto tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos que cuando quizo darse cuenta estaba dormida.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Bueno...espero que les alla gustado, en el proximo capitulo se van a enterar que estuvieron haciendo este mes los guerreros z.

Me encantaria que dejaran comentarios,

SALUDOS


	37. Sal de ahi shenlong

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bueno, este capitulo dice que sucedio con los guerreros z en ese mes.**

**Bueno los dejo leer.**

* * *

**Sal de ahi shenlong**

Mientras tanto en Arboeda.

-Bueno, si no me equivoco acabamos de juntar la ultima esfera, no?_decia 18

-Si, pronto volveremos a ver a mi mama, cueste lo que cueste_decia gohan

-Si, espero alla valido la pena el tiempo que perdimos juntando las esferas_decia bulma

-Si...bueno...deberiamos llamar a shenlong ahora no?_decia goku

-Si_dijieron todos.

FLASH BACK:

-Bueno y ahora que haremos para que milk vuelva?_decia yamcha

-Yo creo que deberiamos ir a buscarla_dijo ten

-Pero es que ya se fue, acabo de ir a el otro mundo y ella no esta muerta_decia goku

-Crees que esta con el de vuelta_decia picoro

-Es lo mas seguro._decia el convencido

Todos estaba muy pensativos, muy concentrados en como volver a traer a milk, cuando una impotente, pero calmada voz hablo.

-Y porque no traerla con las esferas del dragon? Digo...si aquella vez la utilizaron para transportar a el calvo hacia la tierra para luego revivirlo, porque no trerla a ella?_decia vegueta recordandole a todos el proceso que habia usado cuando habian revivido a krilin luego de morir en la batalla contra frezer.

-Vegueta...eres un genio_decia bulma abrazandolo y besandole toda la cara.

-Ya mujer, no es para tanto_decia vegueta medio asfixiado por los brazos de bulma.

-Si, vegueta tiene razon, podemos ir a la tierra utilizando el metodo de la teletransportacion y buscarlas. Luego vendriamos con ellas hacia aqui y la treriamos gracias a el deseo._dice goku muy entusiasmado.

A partir de ese momento todos se enfocaron solamente en buscar las esferas, todos ayudaban en algo.

Bulma hizo mas rastreadores para que todos puedan buscarlas en diferentes lugares.

Los equipos fueron igual que la otra vez y localizaron cada equipo por lo menos 1 esfera aunque este trabajo llevo varios dias en terminar, mejor dicho 1 mes.

Goten y Trunks que localizaron 2

Krilin y 18 que localizaron 1

Yamcha y Ten que localizaron 1

Vegueta que localizo 2

Goku que localizo 1

Cada vez que encontraban un esfera se la llevaban a el maestro roshi que se encontraba con bulma en kame hause.

Una vez que las encontraron a todas, se reunieron y se teletransportaron hacia Arboeda.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Bueno padre, yo creo que tu deberias llamar a Shenlong._dice gohan

-Si - dice goku. - Shenlong sal de ahi -grita goku haciendo que el gran dragon saliera de aquellas esferas magicas.

El gran dragon verde sale y desde alli arriba los mira.

Casi toda Arboeda estaba mirando asombrados a el gran dragon, no lo podian creer.

Goku estaba ancioso, queria volver a ver a milk, ya la habia extrañado demasiado, despues de tanto haber estado separados, una vez que estaban bien, volvian a separarse.

Ya queria decirle a shenlong que tragiera a milk con el.

Cuando ya no aguantaba mas, para su suerte el dragon hablo.

-Cual es su deseo?_dijo el gran dragon verde.

Bien, ya podria trer a mil consigo, ya la podria besar, abrazar, y decirle cuanto la amaba, claro, luego de explicarle lo de la foto falsa.

-Shenlong, deseamos que traigas con nosotros a milk, mi esposa._grita goku al dragon.

El dragon, quedo estatico por unos minutos, con sus ojos rojos iluminados.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, porque se demoraba tanto?

Derrepente a el dragon dejaron de iluminarseles sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero ese deseo no esta a mi alcanse, en donde ella se encuentra, hay una barrera que no me deja acceder a ella_explica el dragon

-QUE?!_dicen todos

-Si, me es imposible llegar a ella. Ese era su unico deseo?_pregunta el dragon con ya ganas de irse.

-NO, no shenlong espera!_dice bulma

-Que vamos a hacer ahora?_dice goku

-Goku...piensa...el dragon no puede traer a milk ya que esa barrera no lo permite_dice bulma

-Si, y?_dice el si entender

-Que deberiamos usar el deseo para desaparecer esa barrera_dice bulma

-Claro bulma eres una genio_dice goku emocionado

Goku se dirige hacia shenlong y le grita.

-Shenlong deseamos que desaparescas esa barrera que no te permite llegar a milk_dice goku desidido

-Vere si puedo_dice shenlong quedandose estatico durante unos minutos con ambos ojos iluminados con ese gran color rojo.

Pronto shenlong volvio a hablar.

-Ya esta, esa barrera, ya no existe_dice shenlong

Goku busca el ki de milk y lo encuetra. Era verdad, dicha barrera ya no estaba.

-Ese es el unico deseo que tienen? Todavia les queda otro.

Todos miraron a goku como diciendo " pide que milk sea traida hasta aqui" pero goku dijo...

-No shenlong puedes irte_dice goku haciendo que todos tengan una cara de espanto grandisima.

El dragon vuelve a guardarse en las esferas para que luego estas se elleven y se dispersen para distintos lugares.

-Papa porque hiciste eso?!_Grita goten

-acaso estas loco?!_grita 18

-Que te sucede kakarotto?!, yo no estuve buscando esas estupidas esferas para que desperdicies el deseo_le dice furioso vegueta

-Padre porque hiciste eso?!_grita gohan

-Porque ahora que si se pude encontrar el ki de milk, prefiero hacer la teletransportacion y de paso vengarme de ese tipo que golpeo a milk_dice goku serio.

-Con que de eso se trataba _dice picoro

-Si, y me gustaria que fueramos lo mas rapido posible_dice goku

Todos comprendieron la indirecta y se acercaron, al ser muchos, por ejemplo bulma le tomo la mano a vegueta y con la otra mano toco la espalda de goku.

Gohan poso una mano en la espalda de su padre y picoro poso una mano en su espalda.

El resto si pudo tocar alguma parte de goku. el maestro roshi y yamcha tocaron con sus manos el brazo izquierdo de goku, ten toco con su mano el brazo derecho de goku y goten y trunks se colgaron cada uno de una pierna de goku.

Mientras el poso una de sus manos en su frente usando la teletransportacion.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Y que les parecio? Comenten!**

**Saludos!**

**°\(^-^)/°**


	38. Los nuevos soldados

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bueno, se que no es muy largo pero bueno...por ahora subire esto, si? No se enfaden TT^TT**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Los nuevos soldados**

Se encontraban en un pasillo, las paredes eran blancas, pero con aspecto metalico. Habian muchas puertas y... camaras!

-Maldicion!_dijo Goku, abriendo la primera puerta que encontro y empujando a todos dentro.

-Idiota, porque hiciste eso?!_le grito Vegeta levantando a una adolorida Bulma de el suelo

-Hay camaras_explico el

-Y como haremos ahora para salir?_pregunto Gohan

-Ya encontre la solucion_dijo Yamcha

Todos voltearon a verlo, y el estaba mirando un...armario?

-Que hay alli?_pregunto Goku acercandose a su amigo

-No se en donde nos encontramos pero creo que es una habitacion ya que alli hay una cama, a, alli otra y qui un armario y mas alla hay un... (se acerca krilin y abre una puerta que dejaba la duda en los chicos sobre que podria ser pero resulto ser..)

-Es un baño_dijo Krilin

-Si, yo creo que si es una habitacion_dijo Gohan

-No podremos salir asi como asi de aqui_dijo Picoro

-Yo creo que debemos de ponernos estas ropas, apuesto que tienen soldados y ellos las utilizan_dijo 18 tomando unas prendas del armario

-Bien, cada uno tome una y listo_dijo Goku decidido

-A nosotros nos quedaran grandes_dijieron Trunks y Goten

-Pues goten subete sobre Trunks o al reves y listo_contesto Picoro

Todos comenzaron a ponerse los trajes, que consistian en un pantalon Blanco, una polera fina de manga larga y tambien de color blanco.

El uniforme tambien tenia un casco Blanco pero con un vidrio transparente pero negro, unas botas color negroy una capa del mismo color.

Se veian raros y del mismo modo se sentian, se habian entristesido un poco al ver lo que tenian que usar, pues imaginaban que se moririan de calor pero...no, se sentian frescos, aireados, aunque no sabian porque.

Ale parecer para comodidad de los guardias eso era lo que incluia el traje, comodidad y frescura.

Fueron saliendo con cuidado de aquella habitacion, mirando hacia todos lados por si acaso.

Goku sentia el ki de Milk en una de las puertas, miraba hacia una que estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia, era una de las puertas que se encontraban enfrente.

Tenia tantas ganas de verla, de abrazarla y explicarle todo, besarla, acariciarla, explicarle todo... eso era una de las cosas que mas queria, poder saber que ella entendia que el no habia engañado a nadie y que solo la amaba a ella.

Dio dos pasos, en direccion a aquella puerta cuando una mano lo sujeto de el antebrazo, haciendolo dentenerse.

Era picoro, podia darse cuenta por u ki, pero..porque lo detenia?

Todos se acomodaron haciendo una fila recta, como si estuvieran en posisiones militares, Goku no entendia nada pero el tiron de brazo de picoro para acomodarlo lo hizo darse cuenta.

Ficht se acercaba, con dos escoltas, no tenian los cascos puestos y se veian exytraños, tenian un gran cuerpo, uno de ellos tenia cara color violeta y cara de sapo, y el otro celeste pero con apariencia viscosa.

Goku elevo su ki al verlo alli, le tenia tanta rabia, tanto odio, tanto...

-Soldados_dijo Ficht en forma de saludo a los chicos que se encontraban inmobiles, con algo de temor a ser descubiertos

Todos hicieron un movimiento de cabeza como saludo

El hombre siguio caminando y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, la puerta en donde Goku y el resto sentia el ki de Milk

Golpeo la puerta, para que luego se escuche un "un momento" de parte de Milk.

A Goku dejo de respirar por 3 segundo, el solo escuchar la voz de Milk lo paralizaba.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a Milk con cara de dormida y el cabello suelto.

-Milk, queria saber si te encontrabas bien, Nasha me informo que te habia dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza y queria saber como te encontrabas_le dijo Ficht tomandola de las manos

Goku tenia muchas ganas de golpearlo, ¿Como se atrevia a tomarla de las manos?¿Como siquiera se acercaba a hablarle, despues de lo que le habia en un pasado que obviamente Milk no recordaba?

Su ki no paraba de elevarse, pero tuvo que esconcderlo cuando Milk lo miro, se miraron por unos segundo que todo el mundo noto.

Ficht volteo a ver al hombre uniformado para saber que sucedia, el porque de la mirada de Milk hacia el.

-Milk?_le llamo Ficht para sacarla de sus pensamientos

-Emm...perdona_dijo volviendolo a mirar -Si, gracias por preguntar, estoy bien, solo he tenido un mal dia, me siento extraña y me duele la cabeza_explico

-Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes donde encontrarme, si?_le dijo besando su mano

-Emmm...si_dijo Milk algo nerviosa

-De acuerdo, iras a entrenar luego?_pregutno

-Claro, dormire un poco y luego ire a entrenar_dijo ella sonriendo

-Bien, me retiro, nos vemos luego_dijo el

-Esta bien_respondio ella

Fich no sabia porque el guardia y Milk se habian quedado mirando, y le parecio sospechoso pero decidio adelantar lo que haria en el entrnamiento de ese dia por lo que tomo a Milk de la barbilla, haciendola mirarlo.

-Ficht...te...te encuentras bien?_pregutno Milk nerviosa

-Claro que si_dijo el acercandose a la cara de Milk

-"No, no lo hara...no se atrevera a hacerlo"_pensaba Goku enojado

Ficht termino besando a Milk, dejandola a ella y a todos los alli presentes muy asombrados.

Milk cerro los ojos dejandose llevar, pero coloco sus dos manos en el pecho de el para separalo.

-No..._dijo ella empujandolo un poco y encerrandose en su habitacion

Ficht sonrio cuando la puerta se cerro y se fue caminando sonriendo, regalandole una sonrisa de lado a un soldado en especial, un soldado que el no sabia que era Goku...

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Bueno, espero dejen comentarios, pensaba hacerla mas corta a la historia pero se me ocurrieron unas cosas a ultimo momento y bueno..**

**Saludos y comenten!**


	39. Te he extranado tanto

**Notas del capítulo:**

**He aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero disfruten!**

**Pd: trae lemon si no te gusta no leas.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Te he extrañado tanto**

Milk no sabia que pensar, estaba recostada sobre la puerta, ese beso no queria haberlo resibido pero lo peor de todo es que habia pensado en el...en Goku.

Ahhh... el dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo, se acosto en su cama y cerro fuerte los ojos, esperando que el dolor no aumentara.

Comenzo a recordar algo, pero esto a diferencia de lo otro si sabia que habia pasado...

_Flash Back_

Milk se encontraba acostada en su camilla del hospital, eran cerca de las 22 hs.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta. Alguien estaba llamando.

-Quien es?_pregunto temerosa, pues los doctores no golpeaban nunca y la hora de visitas habia termino hace mucho ya.

La puerta se abrio dejando entrar a un Goku un poco agitado

-Goku? Que haces aqui?_pregunto levantandose de aquella cama

-No, no te levantes, es que no me dejan entrar a estas horas pero...necesitaba estar contigo_dijo el algo ronco

-Tu...tu quieres decir..._dijo sonrojada sospechando lo que el pensaba

-Te necesito milk_dijo acercandose, tomandola de la cintura y recostandola otra vez en aquella camilla

Los dos se besaban desesperadamente , ansiosos, sus lenguas luchaban queriendo ganar aquella batalla.

Acariciaban sus cuerpos, se sentian tan bien haciendo eso, y Milk sentia como si eso fuera algo que ya hubiera echo muchas veces antes.

Milk queria quitarle la camiseta a Goku, que gustoso la ayudo, mientras el quitaba aquella blusa que ella tenia.

Milk acariciaba el torso desnudo de Goku, admirando cada uno de los musculos de su esposo.

Goku veia sus pechos, aun cubiertos por su sosten pero de todos modos eran hermosos

Subio su mano derecha y comenzo a acariciar uno de sus pechos, sacando pequeños gemidos de ella.

La beso otra vez, siendo correspondido en el acto, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello.

Milk no podia reprimir algunos gemidos, Goku la estaba acariciando y besando como nunca y de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, y deseaba que esto llegara a mas.

Terminaron de quitarse sus ropas, y ahora se encontraban acostados en la camilla con Goku sobre ella.

Milk acariciaba la espalada y besaba el homro del saiyajin mietras el besaba el cuello y acariciaba los muslos de ella.

-Goku..ya...ya te quiero dentro de mi_le decia milk con la respiracion entrecortada

Goku obedecio y poco a poco fue entrando en ella.

Milk dio un pequeño grito debido al placer proporcionado.

Goku comenzo a moverse dentro de ella, para luego comenzar a moverse de forma acompazada los dos.

Milk rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de el, haciendo que la penetracion sea mas profunda.

Comenzaron a moverse mas rapido debido a que el climax se acercaba.

Milk no sabia poruqe pero deseaba morderle el cuello pero lo hizo, cuando alcanzo el orgasmo le mordio el cuello, en la parte de union con el hombro, sacando un gruñido de parte de el hombre.

Goku al sentir como ella mordia su cuello, el hizo lo mismo con ella, mordiendola...por segunda vez en su vida.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones agitadas volvieron a la normalidad.

Goku salio de ella y se coloco a un lado, pero muy cerca de ella aun.

-Porque...nos mordimos?_pregunto muy confunfida Milk mirando el techo

-No lo se... creo que es por ser saiyajins, ya lo habiamos echo una vez_le dijo el

-Encerio? Cuando?_pregunto ella no recordando

-Hace años, cuando nos casamos, esa noche mientras haciamos lo mismo que hicimos hace unos momentos, si bien ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer en ese momento nosotros tan solo nos mordimos._le recordo el

-Wow, tal vez como no recordaba haberlo echo inconcientemente lo hize como si fuera mi primera vez, no crees?_le pregunto ella con una sonrisa en los labios

-Si, tal vez si_le contesto el devolviendole la sonrisa.

Goku la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, haciendo que ella recueste su cabeza en el pecho de el.

Milk se durmio entre los brazos de su musculoso esposo, pero recuerda haber escuchado una cosa antes de entregarse a los brazos de morfeo.

-Te he extrañado tanto_le decia Goku a ella mientras le daba besos en su cabeza

Luego de esas palabras que escucho de Goku, pudo dormirse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Ay...Goku_dijo ella durmiendose luego de aquel recuerdo.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y por favor comenten!**


	40. Dolor en la marca

**Nota del capitulo:**

* * *

**Dolor en la marca**

Los chicos no sabian que hacer ahora, Goku queria desesperadamente entrar a aquella habitacion pero, unos guardias que aparecieron por alli les hablaron.

-Oigan ya deberian estar en camino hacia el zoom, la señorita Milk luego ira a entrenar y saben que el señor Ficht se enfada si demoramos y la hacemos esperar_le dijo uno de los soldados

-Emm...si vamos detras de ustedes_respondio Picoro

-Señor Picoro que hace?_pregunto Gohan

-El ir hacia alli nos dara mas tiempo de pensar, ademas veremos a tu madre de todas formas._le explico

Los guerreros fueron detras de los soldados para terminar en el "zoom".

Notaron que era un lugar gigantesco, y tenia muchos soldados parados, esperando supuestamente a Milk.

Ellos se acomodaron como el monton y trataron de no levantar sospechas.

_EN LA HABITACION DE MILK..._

Milk se movia de un lado hacia otro, le dolia su cuello, presisamente en donde estaba aquella marca echa por Goku.

Poso su mano izquierda en dicha marca y hacia presion intentando parar aquel dolor.

Su cola se erizaba y la marca dolia cada vez mas, estaba sudando frio, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y necesitaba algo que hasta ahora habia intentado olvidar... necesitaba a Goku.

_EN EL ZOOM_

-Ahh_Goku dio un grito bajo, pero que si pudo ser escuchado por vario de los guerreros z.

Goku coloco su mano derecha en su cuello apretando la marca que tanto dolor le estaba dando en ese momento.

-Que te sucede Goku?_le pregunto bajo Krilin

-Mi cuello...me duele_dijo el entrecortadamente tratando de soportar su dolor

-Te duele el cuello?_pregunto confundida 18

-Si...duele...mucho_respondio el

Goku sabia que estaba sudando frio y que quizas tenia eso que Milk llamaba "fiebre" pero... el nunca se enfermaba, y una de las pocas veces que se enfermo habia sido casi a muerte.

Estaba preocupado pero no lo demostraria... no enfrente de sus hijos.

_EN LA HABITACION DE MILK..._

-Ahhh!_MIlk dio un grito desgarrador, le dolia demasiado, y pensaba que ya no aguantaria mas del dolor pero derepente...paro... su dolor ya no estaba.

Pero su cuerpo reacciono de una menera que ella no esperaba.

Se paro sin quererlo, su cuerpo la estaba dominando y no hacia caso a su cerebro, como si otra persona fuera la que controlara cada accion que ahora su cuerpo estaba haciendo.

Camino hacia la puerta y comenzo a caminar, no sabia muy bien a donde pero su cuerpo la estaba guiando hacia donde el queria.

Conocia ese camino, sabia hacia donde se estaba llendo, ese camino lo recorria todos los dias, y presisamente a esa hora, cuando iba a entrenar, si, estaba segura... iba directo a el Zoom.

_EN EL ZOOM..._

Goku casi da un grito del dolor pero por suerte este paro, pero... su cuerpo... ya no lo sentia!

Pero comenzo a caminar automaticamente.

-Goku que estas haciendo?!_le dijo bajo Bulma

-Yo...no se...mi cuerpo no responde a lo que yo pienso_ quizo explicar el nervioso

-Soldado a donde se dirige_pregunto otro soldado

-Yo...emmm...no me siento bien, ya regreso_se le ocurrio decir a Goku mientras su cuerpo no paraba de caminar

-Soldado no demore, la señorita ya vendra!_le grito el uniformado a Goku

-No, ya regreso_le grito el en respuesta

Goku no sabia hacia donde se dirigia, estaba caminando sin rumbo.

Cuando llego a el final de un pasillo, doblo hacia la derecha, para poder seguir caminando por ese nuevo pasillo, pero su cuerpo choco contra algo, haciendolo caer sobre algo.

-Perdon, no miraba hacia donde iba_dijo una voz dulce, y suave.

-Milk..._dijo el mirandola

Ella se encontraba sonrojada, con respiracion agitada, y con ambas manos en los hombros de el.

-Como sabes mi nombre?_le pregutno ella casi en un susurro

-Porque yo... conosco cada cosa de ti_le respondio el con la respiracion algo agitada y entrecortada.

Bajo algo su cabeza y con ambas manos se quito el casco, mostrandose ante Milk.

-Go...Goku..._dijo ella en shock, nerviosa, ansiosa, abrumada, temerosa y ... exitada?

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Bueno,que les parrecio? Comenten, que cuantos mas comentarios mas cerca estara el proximo capitulo, que debo aclarar ya lo tengo listo.**

**Saludos!**


	41. Ya no puedo mas

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bueno, llevo sin dormir 52 horas!**

**Pero es cuando me siento mas inspirada, por lo que no importa ^-^.**

**Emmm aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste.**

**°(^-^)/°**

* * *

**Ya no puedo mas...**

-Go...Goku..._dijo ella en shock, nerviosa, ansiosa, abrumada, temerosa y ... exitada?

-Milk...nunca me dejaste explicar las cosas_le dijo el con voz grave y seria.

-Que me querias explicar?_le pregunto ella recobrando control sobre su cuerpo y sacandoselo de arriba, para luego levantarse rapidamente.

-Yo..

-Tu que?! Te aburriste de que no te recordara y me engañaste?! Eso me querias explicar? Que te parecio mejor idea estar con ella mientras yo estaba en el hospital?! Que yo nunca me enteraria?!_gritaba ella llorando

-No Milk yo...

-Tu ya no existes para mi... yo...yo ya te olvide Goku._dijo ella bajando la mirada

-Pero tu no me dejas explicar cmo fueron las cosas_le dijo el acercandose

-No, no te meacerques...y ahora si no quieres armar un alboroto ponte tu casco_le dijo ella

-Heee?_dijo el no entendiendo y mirandola con cara de confundido

-Eres un estupido_dijo ella tomando rapido el casco y poniendoselo.

Un segundo despues llegaron 3 soldados que los vieron confundidos y con cara de sospechas.

-Señorita Milk ya es hora de el entrenamiento, los soldados ya estan en el Zoom_dijo uno de los soldados

-Gracias por avisar, enseguida voy_dijo ella

Los 3 soldados se retiraron dejandolos solos otra vez

Milk volvio a mirar a Goku, como el a ella.

-Milk yo..._intento hablar el

-Si, tu contestame algo_le dijo ella con una mirada fria

-Claro_respondio

-Tu acaso viniste solo?_pregunto

-No, todos los demas vinieron conmigo_le contesto el

-Que acaso estas loco? Estas diciendo que mis hijos tambien vinieron hasta aqui?!_le grito ella furiosa

-Si_dijo el bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

-Ahh tu de verdad eres un tonto!_le dijo ella

-Milk, necesito que hablemos_le dijo el en un susurro, sacandose otra vez el casco para volverla a mirar.

-No, yo ya te dije que no tenia nada que hablar contigo, tu tan solo esperaras el mejor momento y te iras junto con los demas_le dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia el Zoom otra vez.

-No_dijo el deteniendola, tomandola de ambas muñecas y posandolas a cada una a un lado de su cabeza, aprisionada contra la pared de aquel pasillo en el momento en que ella paso junto a el.

-Sueltame_exigio ella casi en un susurro mirandolo a los ojos.

-No, dije que hablariamos y eso es lo que haremos_le dijo el con voz fuerte y grave.

-No Goku... dejame_le decia ella, queriendo alejarse de el, el tenerlo tan cerca...sus labios a tan poca distancia... de verdad la hacia ponerse nerviosa, y no queria ceder a el, no luego de lo que el le habia echo.

-Porque? Que acaso tu no recuerdas que te dije que nunca te cambiaria por nada? Que solo te amo a ti?_le dijo el acercandose mas

-Tu me mentiste..._dijo ella con voz algo quebrada

-Yo nunca te menti, al igual que nunca te engañe Milk... entiendelo_le dijo el acercandose aun mas, casi ya besando aquellos labios que tanto queria besar.

-No hagas eso..._decia ella mientras veia como el hombre cerraba los ojos y casi terminaba de unir sus labios

-Ya no puedo controlarlo mas_fueron las ultimas palabras de Goku antes de besarla.

Milk se encontraba confusa, no sabia que hacer, pues su mente, su orgullo y lo poco que tenia recordado le decian que se alejara de el, pero por otro lado, su corazon, y su cuerpo querian corresponder a ese beso.

Pero fue cuando el le mordio el labio inferior el momento en que perdio la batalla, correspondiendo a aquel tan deseado beso.

Ambos se besaban con desesperacion, necesitaban respirar, pero en el momento en que Milk abrio la boca para tomar aire, el profundizo mucho mas el beso, haciendo que su lengua comienze una batalla con la de Milk.

Goku fue soltando su agarre de las muñecas, y comenzo a bajar las manos, hasta posarlas en la cintura de ella. Mientras Milk, posaba sus manos ahora libre en el cuello de el, acercandolo mas a su cuerpo y profundizando mas el beso.

Se separaron un poco por falta de oxigeno y se miraron a los ojos, esos ojos que eran la debilidad de el otro. esos ojos que con tan solo esos segundos de haberse mirado se habian dicho mas de mil cosas.

Milk solto un leve gemido de dolor, cuando sintio como si se le quemara el cuello, o mejor dicho su marca.

Goku la escucho, y vio que ella quitaba una de las manos que antes posaba en el cuello de el, para ahora posarlas en el suyo.

Subio una de sus manos para quitar la que ella posaba en su adolorida marca.

Milk lo miro confundida, no sabia lo que el iba a hacer. Y se puso mucho mas nerviosa al ver que su cara bajaba hacia su cuello.

Goku comenzo a depositar pequeños besos en aquella marca que el le habia echo, para luego comenzar a dejar besos humedos alli.

El besada, mordisquieaba y succionaba aquela marca, como si quisiera que ella recordara que el la habia echo, y que aun estaba alli.

Milk suspiro al sentir aquellas sensaciones que Goku le estaba haciendo sentir, pero algo la hizo volver a la realidad, ella se estaba exitando demasiado y sabia que si las cosas seguian asi ella terminaria olvidando todo y quizas hasta entrando a algunas de aquellas habitaciones, para terminar con lo que habian comenzado.

Se separo de el muy lentamente, como si no lo quisiera, pero debia hacerlo, por sus hijos y pos si misma.

-Si quieres hablar eso haremos, pero no aqui, y menos ahora. Tu digiste que trajiste a mis hijos a este lugar, y donde sospechen que hay infiltrados no se como reaccionaran, por lo que ahora nos iremos a el Zoom, si luego quieres hablar pues...bien, pero ahora no, no pondre en peligro a mis hijos_dijo ella bajando la mirada, desepcionada de si misma al haber caido en los besos de aquel saiyajin.

-De acuerdo_colocandose el casco y sonriendo para si mismo, pues habia besado a Milk, al amor de su vida y a la razon del porque estar alli.

Milk comenzo a caminar, apenada, y sonrojada, mientras Goku se limitaba a seguirla, caminando unos pasos mas atras.

Y asi, ahora ambos se dirigian a el Zoom, sin saber que podria suceder alli...

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Que les parecio? Si hay muchas personas que comenten subire el proximo capitulo antes de lo que piensen.**

**Saludos!**


	42. Tu!

**Tu!**

Goku no podia evitar sonreir dentro de aquel casco, estaba muy feliz, ella habia correspondido a el beso, seguro habia sentido lo mismo que l con aquelo, pero por otra parte por lo que habia visto al parecer Milks tambien sentia dolor en la marca del cuello, pero bueno... por eso se precuparia luego en preguntarle a Vegeta.

En el Zoom todos saludaban respetuasamente a Milk, y el habia quedado como si hubiera ido por ella para traerla a entrenar, por lo que nadie sospechaba nada.

Los guerreros se asombraron al ver llegar a Milk acompañada por Goku, "tal vez las cosas se solucionaron" era el pensamiento de la mayoria.

-Milk, entrenaras conmigo hoy_le dijo Ficht sonriendo

-Claro_respondio ella algo nerviosa, pues la habia sorprendido ya que ella estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos y batallas mentales.

Ficht se puso en posision de pelea al igual que Milk, pero el se movio muy rapido, dandole un golpe en la cara, que si bien no fue muy fuerte, la tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que ella caiga unos 2 metros hacia atras.

A Goku casi se le salen los ojos al ver a su esposa ser golpeada otra vez por aquel hombre, pero sabia que no debia hacer nada que hiciera que Ficht sospechara, por lo que se quedo en su lugar, contemplando lo que iba a ser una dura batalla.

Milk sonrio, le gustaba que la golpeen, pues se habia dado cuenta de que luego de sus peleas se fortalecia mas, y por lo que recordaba alguna vez le habia dicho Goku que tenia que ver con el ser Saiyajin.

Se levanto otra vez y rapidamente se posisiono detras de Ficht, intentando darle una patada, pero el fue muy rapido y la sostuvo con una mano, por lo que ella aprovecho y le lanzo una bola de ki a la cara.

Ficht retrocedio varios pasos, soltando la pierna de ella.

Milk rapidamente salio a atacarlo, dandole puñetazos en la cara, el pecho y el estomago.

Ficht casi ya estaba escupiendo sangre, pero Milk se detuvo.

-Que sucede?_pregunto el con la voz agitada

-No vale la pena segui luchando contra ti, de seguro hay guardias mas fuertes_dijo ella fria

-Que?_dijo confundido

-Si, yo se que tu quizas estes dando lo mejor de ti pero... a este paso no lograre avanzar mucho con mis entrenamientos_admitio ella

-Yo... esta bien_dijo el desepcionado y hasta algo frustado

-Muchas gracias_le dijo ella sonriendole de manera calida otra vez

-Si claro, no hay de que, ahora tu tan solo elige a los oponentes que quieras, yo me ire a dar un baño_dijo el, para luego retirarse de el Zoom con sus dos escoltas.

Milk miro fijamente a un grupo de soldados, ella podia reconocer la energia de el en donde sea que fuese, y ahora no era la esepcion.

Caminando lentamente hacia ellos, pudo notar como algunos hasta temblaban pues aveces Milk descargaba toda su furia en aquellos soldados.

-Tu_dijo ella apuntando hacia el frente

-Yo?_preugnto un soldado muy nervioso y con voz quebrada

-No tu no, el_decia ella haciendo que el soldado se moviera de ese lugar.

-Que?!_dijo otro que aun estaba peor que el anterior

-Ay no, tu tampoco_dijo ella enfadada

El pobre soldado casi llora cuando vio que Milk se acercaba furiosa hacia el

-Permiso_le pidio amablemente a el soldado, quien con gusto se movio.

-Yo?_pregunto Goku con grave y burlona.

El mantenia su sonrisa de lado, pues sabia que ahora su mujer era una persona muy fuerte y seria muy emocionante pelear con ella en estos momentos.

Mil ya se imaginaba la cara que Goku tendria bajo aquel casco, de seguro tenia una sonrisa de lado, y una mirada sobradora, dandole a entender que obviamente el ganaria esta batalla.

Ese pensamiento la hizo enfurecer, por lo que tomo rapidamente la mano de Goku y lo llevaba casi arrastrando hacia el centro de aque lugar de entrenamienro.

-Si, tu idiota_le decia ella muy enfadada

-Que no es de mala educacion hablar de esa manera?_le pregunto el de forma burlona

-Que no es de mala educacion besar a otras mujeres que no son tu esposa?_le respondio ella de las misma forma sonriendo de lado.

-Pero la diferencia es que yo no la bese, tu si me insultaste_dijo el sonriendo

-Ohh ahora quieres decir que estoy ciega_dijo ella no creyendoselo

-No pero si eres muy insegura de ti misma_le dijo el llendo hacia ella y tomandola de ambas manos, colocancolas detras de su espalda, inmovilizandola. -Que acaso tengo que tomarte asi para que me escuches?_le dijo

-Quieres ver como me suelto?_le pregunto ella

-Estoy segurode que no lo lograras_le dijo sonriendo

-Ohhsi hago esto?_pregunto ella mientras disimuladamente apoyo su trasero en el mienbro de Goku, y comenzo lentamente a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Ademas como podia con las manos que poco movimiento podian hacer acaricia su abdomen con cada bajada y subida lenta.

-Eso no es valido_decia el, comenzando a responder a los estimulos que ella aplicaba.

-Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra_dijo ella para a los pocos segundos despues darse cuenta de que Goku comenzo a respirar mas lento y profundo, cosa que le decia que estaba algo distraido, por lo que tenia la guardia baja.

Milk dio un cabezazo hacia atras golpeando el caso de Goku pero de todas manera haciendo que el se separe de ella, cosa que ella aprovecho para darle una patada y volarlo unos cuantos metros lejos.

Los guerreros veian la escena asombrados de que Milk pudiera golpear asi a Goku, y mas aun, que Goku no se haya podido defender de aque ataque.

Goku, solo se habia echo un corte en la pierna, pero nada mas, pues su cabeza era protegida por aquel casco.

Pero en realidad si le dolido aquel golpe.

Lentamente se fue parando, pero apenas termino recibio un golpe de milk, justo en el estomago.

Goku se quedo sin aire unos 6 segundos, aquel golpe habia sido fuerte, ademas de que habia pegado en el lugar exacto como para dejarlo en ese estado.

Milk sonrio al ver como Goku estaba de rodillas sonteniendose con ambas manos su estomago.

-Milk..._trato de decir el, pero ella lo unico que hizo fue volver a patearlo, dejandolo tirado en aquel frio suelo.

-Me tienes harta! Yo no se que te he echo como para que me hicieras eso!_le grito

-Que? Milk ahora no podemos hablar sob... _intento hacerla callar, pues si seguia hablando asi los soldados presentes sospecharian y por lo que dijo Milk, no estaria bien exponer a los niños enfrente de Ficht, pero ella no lo dejo, le volvio a golpear.

Milk habia pensadoen un principio que podria utilizar este dia como pretexto de entrenamiento y golpear a Goku para desquitarse, para demostrarle lo mal que se sintio y se sentia.

Pero todo se salio de control, y ya no estaba ni pensando, tan solo queria golpearlo. No le importaba si descubrian si el estaba alli con los demas, ya no, ahora ella lo unico que queria era que el sufriera como ella lo habia echo.

Milk comenzo a lanzar puñetazos y patadas que no muy facilmente el evadia.

Pero en un descuido pudo tomar las muñecas de ella y pararla de aquel arranque de furia.

-Milk ya basta!_le grito

-Tu me engañaste! Nunca me amaste! Fui una tonta todo este tiempo!_decia ella intentando safarse y llorando

-Milk si sigues asi sabran que no soy un soldado_le dijo el mas bajo, solo para que ella escuchara

-Yo... yo no quise_ dijo ella casi en un susurro, con la mirada perdida, dandose cuenta de que todos miraban la escena asombrada, y ella se sentia muy culpable, pues no queria que ninguna de las personas a las que amaba muriera.

Goku fue soltando su agarre.

-Sigue peleando o sospecharan_le dijo el volviendo en posicion de combate

Milk aun seguia ida, pero obedecio.

Comenzaron a pelear otra vez, pero esta vez mas tranquilos.

-A que hora estas sola_le pregunto Goku bajo.

-Luego de el entrenamiento_le contesto

-En donde?_le pregunto otra vez mientras esquivaba una patada de ella

-En mi habitacion, me quedo alli para descanzar, pero siempre alguien va cuando es la hora de cenar_le aseguro mientras esquivaba los puños de el.

-Segura?

-Si, aunque esta tampoco nadie viene despues de la cena hasta el otro dia a la hora de desayunar.

-Bien, ahora golpeame en el pecho_le dijo el

-De acuerdo_respondio haciendole caso y golpeandolo con su puño en el pecho.

Goku cayo a el suelo, y milk coloco una pierna sobre su pecho, como signo de haberle ganado.

-Muy bien, hasta aqui el entrenamiento de hoy_dijo ella alto, como para que todos escucharan.

Milk miro a Goku por ultima vez y se fue.

Goku se levanto y camino hasta donde sentia el ki de sus amigos.

-Y bien?_dijo Vegeta

-Dentro de unos minutos todo se solucionara_dijo el sonriendo

Todos sonrieron con la esperanza de que Milk volviera con ellos a ser la que era antes.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Que les parecio? COMENTEN!**

**Por cierto, que piensan que sucedera en la habitacion?**


	43. Nunca te dejare

**Notas del capítulo:**

Perdonen que demore, pero bueno... si bien mis pardes ahora ya estan bien, hize algo muy estupido por estar enojada, y ahora tengo que usar buzos de manga larga para que no se me vean los cortes en el brazo...

**Nunca te dejare...**

* * *

_POV MILK_

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, y estoy caminando de un lado a otro de los nervios.

No se a que hora vendra Goku pero ya creo que me arrepiento de haberle dicho que podia venir...

La puerta se acaba de abrir bruscamente, y un hombre con casco entro rapidamente y luego la cerro.

No estoy segura de como pero se que es Goku. Si... se que suena raro pero de alguna forma se identificar en donde esta cada persona, y algo me dice que tiene que ver con algo que sucedio antes de perder la memoria.

-Ya llegaste_ le digo casi en un suspiro

-Costo un poco llegar_dijo el quitandose el casco y mostrandome su bella sonrisa

-Bien... dime lo que tenias que explicarme asi no te quedas mucho mas tiempo_le dije volviendo en si

-Milk_dijo queriendo avanzar hacia mi

-No_digo retrocediendo terminando sentada en mi cama - Lo que quieras decirmelo que sea desde ahi_le dijo algo nerviosa

-Esta bien_dijo suspirando resignado- Yo estaba regresando de el hospital, habia ido a verte esa tarde. Cuando llegue la princesa comenzo a preguntarme que estaba haciendo y cuando le conte que acababa de venir de verte a ti se puso triste por una extraña razon_dijo el

-Si... una extraña razon_dije yo con sarcasmo. Estaba mas que ovbio que ella babeaba por el pelinegro, y eso le molestaba muchisimo.

-Que quieres decir?_ pregunto el con el seño fruncido

-Ya... no importa, continua con tu historia_ dije yo rodando los ojos molesta

-Bien... luego de que se pusiera triste me ofrecio comer un pastel al que luego le agrego un "polvo saborizante". El pastel me izo mal, hasta qiedar inconciente sentado en aquella silla en la cocina. Luego solo desperte en nuestra habitacion con un gran corte en el dedo_dijo el enseñandome la mano, en donde pude ver claramente la cicatriz de un corte en su dedo indize.

No sabia muy bien en que pensar. Por una parte queria creerle, pero tambien estaba mi otro lado que me decia que nada me garantizaba el que no me estuviera mintiendo.

Tenia la mirada baja, mirando un punto cualquiera del suelo.

-Milk... debes creerme_ me dijo acercandoze y agachandose frente a mi, quedando a la misma altura que yo.

-Yo..._no sabia que decir, mi cabeza era un campo de batalla.

-Milk... mirame_me dijo suavemente. Subi la mirada y encontre sus negros y profundos ojos negros - Yo nunca te haria algo como lo que viste en esa foto, yo nunca te dejaria sola.

Y mi cabeza dolio. Senti fuertes punzadas sobre ella, y la vista se me nublo...

_-Milk.. quieres ir al rio?_pregunto Goku que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina viendo a Milk hacer el desayuno._

_-Cuando?_pregunto ella volteando para mirarlo_

_-Ahora_le respondio_

_-Ahora?_pregunto confundida_

_-Si... quiero decir... poderiamos llevar el desayuno y comer alli, no crees?_pregunto el algo nervioso_

_-Ohh... esta bien, seria nuestro primer dia de camping, no?_dijo ella sonriendo_

_-Claro_contesto el feliz_

_Milk termino de hacer el desayuno y coloco todo lo que era necesario en una gran canasta._

_Los dos caminaron hasta el rio que quedaba cerca de su casa, hablaron y rieron en todo el camino._

_Desayunaron felices frente aquel rio, en donde luego de dos horas de estar recostados en el cesped viendo las nubes y riendo por alguna de las formas, Goku ofrcio que ambos se metieran en el rio._

_-Goku yo no vine vestida como para meterme_dijo ella mientras veia algo sonrojada como su esposo se quitaba su traje para solo quedar en ropa interior._

_-Vamos Milk, si te sacas el vestido estaras bien_le dijo el como si fuera la cosa mas ovbia del mundo_

_-Sacarmelo y quedarme en ropa interior?_pregunto ella _

_-Claro_dijo el caminando hacia el rio_

_-Esta bien_dijo ella sonrojada mientras se quetiba el vestido y zapatillas para quedar en su juego de ropa interior rosa._

_Milk camino hacia el rio y se metio al lado de Goku_

_-Ves como no te sucedio nada_le dijo el sonriendo_

_-Goku... tu crees que pronto podremos tener algun hijo?_pregunto ella cabezabaja._

_-Emm... si claro... por que lo preguntas?_pregunto elmirandola curioso_

_-Es que nos hemos casado ya hace unos meses, y las parejas matrimoniales casi siempre tienen un hijo al año de haberse casado_contesto ella_

_-Entonces tendremos un hijo pronto_le dijo el hacercandose y dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla_

_Luego de un rato de estas jugando con el agua y riendo, Milk piso un pozo que habia, y se undio sin poder evitarlo._

_Se asusto mucho pues no daba pie y no sabia nadar, penso que moriria alli mismo, y quiza lo hubiera echo de nos ser porque Goku bajo y tomandola en brazos la saco del agua._

_-Goku_decia ella sollozando mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente_

_-Ya Milk, por suerte nada sucedio_le decia el intentando rtanquilizarla_

_-Pense que moriria alli abajo_dijo ella riendo un poco de los nervios que aun tenia_

_-No... yo nunca hubiera dejado que algo asi te sucediera... yo nunca te dejaria sola_le dijo el sonriendole_

-Milk..._escuche como Goku me llamaba algo preocupado de que no reaccionara desde hace varios minutos

Y no lo pense... tome con ambas manos su rostro y acercandome bruscamente... lo bese.

_POV NORMAL_

Goku tenia los ojos muy abiertos y no reaccionaba. El lo unico que tenia en mente ahora era que ... Milk lo estaba besando!

Poco a poco cerro los ojos y correspondio al beso, saboreando los labios de su esposa.

Milk lo atrajo mas hacia ella mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Goku tenia sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de ella, y acariciaba su cintura, dandole apretones de ves en cuando.

-Goku_dijo ella separandolo un poco

-Que?_pregunto el mirandola a los ojos

-No podemos hacerlo... no aqui, no ahora_le dijo acariciandole la cara al pelinegro

-Volveras a casa conmigo?_le pregunto

-Si pero primero debemos luchar Goku... no nos dejaran salir tan facilmente_le dijo ella con tristeza

Goku suspiro.

-Por un momento crei que no me perdonarias_dijo el haciendose a un lado del cuerpo de ella

-Es que he tenido unas raras visiones que no se aun en que momentos sucedieron pero.. no puedo dejarlas de lado.

-Visiones?

-Si, son como sueños que tengo despierta en cualquier momento.

-Quizas asi poco a poco con las visiones recuperes toda tu memoria_dijo alegre

-Eso espero...

-Milk creo que ya deberia irme

-No, quiero decir... te quieres quedar conmigo?_pregunto Milk sonrojada

-Claro_respondio con una gran sonrisa

Milk se fue al baño a ponerse su pijama, mientras Goku se quitaba el traje y quedaba enn ropa interior.

Al salir se quedaron mirando durane unos segundos, pero luego Milk se sonrojo y desvio la mirada.

Camino hacia la cama, corriendo las mantas y adentrandose en ella.

Goku la observaba desde el otro lado sin hacer nada.

-Piensas acostarte?_le pregunto ella

Goku sonrio y se metio tambien en la cama, se giro quedando su vista centrada en ella.

Milk giro su cabeza al sentirse observada, y lo que se encontro fue la penetrante mirada de Goku.

-Que?!_ pregunto un tanto molesta porque el no hablaba

-No nada, tan solo que estas algo lejos.

-Algo...lejos?_pregunto con una seja levantada

-Si, yo creo que deberias acercarte un poco mas_ le dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos, tomando la cintura de ella y acercandola a su cuerpo.

Milk ahora se encontraba utilizando el gran pecho de Goku como almhoada.

Y asi se quedaron dormidos. Los dos abrazados, con una sonrisa en la boca y nada mas necesitando el tener cerca al otro.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Que les parecio? Ya estamos en los capitulos finales. COMENTEN**


	44. Descubriendo la verdad

**Notas del capítulo:**

* * *

**Descubriendo la verdad**

-Goku...Goku despierta que en una hora vendran a despertarme_decia Milk con los ojos aun cerrados, pero sacudiendo un poco el pecho del saiyajin

-Mmm?_decia el mietras se rascaba un ojo con su mano

-Levantate y vete_le decia ella mientras escondia su cara en el pecho de el, reusandose a despertar

-Ya?_pregunto con pereza

-Si...

-No quiero, aun tengo sueño_decia el con puchero, aunque ella no lo veria ya que ambos tenian sus ojos cerrados.

-Goku encerio, levantate o tendremos problemas_le dijo ella

-Pero aun tengo mucho sueño...

-Como puedes tener sueño con todo lo que dormiste!?

-Porque pelee contigo y ahora eres muy fuerte por lo que quede muy cansado

-Ya no seas debil

-Me estas diciendo debil?

-Si, estas muy debil, ya no se si quiero volver contigo_le dijo mientras seguia boca abajo escondiendo su cara en el pecho y con ambos ojos cerrados.

-Que?!_dice el mienrtas se levanta un poco, mirandola con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Auch..._dijo ella a un lado de el boca abajo mientras se tocaba la cabeza adolorida por el golpe que le dio cuando Goku se levanto rapidamente.

-Que acabas de decir?_pregunto Goku mientras le sacudia el hombro para que se voltease

-Dije Auch porque me acabas de hacer darme un gol...

-No! No me refiero a eso, ¿que dijiste antes?_le decia mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la volteaba, mostrando a una Milk con todos sus cabellos desparramados en su cara.

-Ahh... eso, lo dije para que te levantaras_dijo ella con una pequeña risa

-Eres malvada_dijo el haciendose el ofendido y levantandose de la cama

-Ohh no me digas que te enojaste_decia Milk con una sonrisa mientras veia como el se vestia

-Si, me asuste con lo que dijiste asi que ahora no te hablare_dijo el colocandose el casco

-Bien... entonces vete ya_le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba sonriente

-Si, eso hare_dijo el pero no se movio del lugar

-Espero que te vallas_decia ella

-Ya me estoy llendo_decia el dando pequeños pasos hacia atras

-Bien, mientras te vas me ire a bañar porque si tu no me hablas a mi yo no te hablare a ti_le dijo ella levantandose y caminando en direccion a el baño

-¿Que? ¿Ahora tu estas enojada?_pregunto asombrado quitandose el casco, dejando ver en su cara la expresion de sorpresa

-Si

-¿Que? No! Milk tu no te puedes enojar conmigo, yolo estoy contigo!_le decia el agitando los brazos

-Ahora ya no hay vuelta atras, deberas sufrir con la voz en tu conciencia que te dira que me trataste taaaan mal que me enfade mucho contigo_decia ella antes de entrar al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta detras de ella.

-¿Que?_dijo el confundido

Milk comenzoa bañarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Milk! Dime porque te enfadaste!_le decia Goku desde el otro lado de la puerta

-No pienso hablarte!_le decia ella con una sonrisa

-Milk... ya perdoname!

-Ohh ahora pides disculpas?

-Porque eres malvada?

-Porque disfruto de hacerte sufrir un poco_decia ella riendo

-Loca

-Idiota

-Histerica!

-Estupido!

-Maniatica!

-Insecto!

-Dement... espera! Me acabas de decir insecto?! Cuanto tiempo has pasado con Vegeta!?

Milk comenzo a reir como hace mucho no lo hacia, no sabia porque pero esta charla con su marido le estaba resuultando totalmente divertida.

-Milk...

-Si?

-Ya me perdonas?

-Si pero ya vete que si alguien llega a entrar todo el plan se echara a perder_le dijo ella

-Deacuerdo ya me voy_dijo el con voz mas alegre

-Goku espera!_dijo ella mientras se envolvia en una toalla

Goku volteo y pudo ver como Milk salia solo con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y le plantaba un beso el los labios.

Goku se sorprendio al principio pero nunca rechazo ese beso, es mas lo intento profundizar pero al sentir el ki de varios soldados acercarse en direccion a la habitacion hizo que se separara le sonriiera tiernamente y se colocara el casco luego.

-Nos vemos despues_le dijo el

-Ya vete!_le dijo ella riendo

Goku rapidamente salio de la habitacion, dejandola alli con la sonrisa en la cara.

Unos pocos segundos despues la puerta fue golpeada.

Milk abrio la puerta sin importarle si la veian tan solo con una toalla.

-Si?_pregunto a los 3 soldados

-Nada mas veniamos a avisarle que el desayuno sera dentro de una hora_dijo uno de los hombres

-Muy bienm alli estare_dijo ella sonriendo y cerrando la puerta luego.

Milk termino de bañarse y se vistio rapidamente luego salio con su traje directo hacia el comedor.

-Hey! MIlk, ven a sentarte conmigo que quiero hablarte sobre algo!_le dijo Nasha cuando Milk buscaba una mesa para sentarse

La pelinegra camino a un lado de su amiga, sentandose luego en una de las mesas vacias.

-Milk que fue la pelea de ayer?_pregunto mientras comia

-Nada, tan solo fue un entrenamiento mas_dijo ella quitandole importancia

-No, ningun otro soldado habria resistido tanto tiempo luchando contigo_le dijo la chica a la pelinegra

-Es que yo estaba baja de... de... de defenzas, si, eso! Las defenzas me bajaron y no luche ni con la mitad de mi poder, por lo que ese joven parecio estar a mi altura_dijo Milk

-Ohhh...segura?

-Si claro, seguimos comiendo?_pregunto nerviosa

-Claro_dijo Nasha sonriendo

-Y Ficht?_pregunto Milk como si nada

-Eh? Pues creo que esta en el laboratorio, hace una semana me dijo que estaba en medio de un experimento nuevo_dijo encogiendo los hombros

-Ohh... experimento?

-No se muy bien de que se trata pero bueno, el que se la pasa encerrado en ese lugar es el, no?_pregunto sonriendo

-Jaja si_decia Milk mientras en su cabeza intentaba adivinar que era lo que Ficht estaba haciendo...

¡Sangre! Hace una semana el le habia pedido sacarle sangre para un estudio medico, que de seguro no existia!.

Tenia la sospecha de que ese experimento tenia que ver con la sangre que le saco.

-Oye... Nasha tu crees que yo pueda volver a Arboeda?_pregunto Milk algo insegura

-Que? porque lo preguntas? Que acaso te quieres ir?_pregunto algo triste

-Es que... extraño a mis hijos_dijo Milk

-Ohh... claro, el problema es que no creo que Ficht quiera que te vallas_le dijo Nasha con una mueca de tristeza

-Porque no me dejaria ir? Yo no soy nada de el!_dijo la pelinegra

-Es que el... el... Milk sigueme_dijo la pelirosa cabezabaja

Milk no dijo nada, silenciosamente la siguio hasta una habitacion llena de computadoras.

-Milk... yo nunca quize hacerte lo que te hize en un principio, es que... Ficht me daba mucho miedo y...

-Nasha que quieres decir?

-Lo siento mucho Milk_dijo mientras encencia una de las pentallas y apretaba unos botones.

-Que estas haciendo?_pregunto insegura

-Sientate aqui y mira_le dijo señalandole una silla frente a la pantalla

Milk se sento y los pocos segundos pudo ver como estaba acostada con graves heridas en una camilla, como luego entro Nasha y comenzaron a gritarse y alli estaba... Nasha la habia golpeado.

Luego la imagen era de ella hablando con Ficht sobre como la iban a llevar a su hogar y luego... el la golpeaba, le estaba dando muchas patadas, la gran cantidad de sangre que salia de el cuerpo de ella no paraba, y lo que mas le llamo la atencion, en lo que iba del video ella no habia visto que tuviera cola, ¿Cuando sucedio todo eso? ¿Con que clase de mounstruos estaba?

Miedo, miedo es lo que le recorrio por el cuerpo al principio, pero ahora lo unico que queria era matar...

Queria matar con sus propias manos a Ficht.

-Tu..._dijo Milk volteandose hacia Nasha

-Yo lo siento Milk, nunca quize hacerte daño_decia ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-Te dejare con vida por lo que me acabas de mostrar, nada mas, ahora abreme la puerta que me ire de esta maldita nave_dijo ella con mucha ira

-Milk...

-DEJAME IRME O TE MATO!_le grito

Nasha no dijo nada, sileciosamente camino hacia la puerta y presiono los botones de seguridad, haciendo que la puerta se abriera

Milk camino , pero cuando paso a un lado de Nasha se detuvo.

-Pense que heramos amigas..._fue lo unico que dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Nasha luego de que la pelinegra se fuera comenzo a llorar amargamente, pues ella si habia querido ser su amiga, y en verdad lo que habia echo antes habia sido por miedo a Ficht.

Mientras tanto Milk se dirigia a uno de los laboratorios, mejor dicho al que delataba la energia de Ficht.

No abrio la puerta, la hizo explotar con un rayo de energia.

-Pero que demonios?!_dijo Ficht mirando hacia Milk

-Tu!_dijo Milk

-Asi que ya te acordaste?_Pregunto burlon caminando hacia una mesa

-Eres un maldito dijo Milk con los puños fuertemente cerrados

-Y tu una estupida_le respondio riendo mientras tomaba una de las inyecciones que habia sobre la mesa y se inyectaba el brazo

-Que... que acabas de hacer?_pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos

-Nada especial, solamente he creado la sustencia perfecta que hara que al fin sea mas fuerte de lo que pueden ser ustedes los saiyajines_dijo el

-Eso no es posible_dijo ella sin creerselo aun

-Segura?_pregunto el con una sonrisa de lado, apareciendo frente a ella en menos de un segundo, dandole un puñetazo que la hizo atravezar al menos 10 paredes...

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Ahhh! Comienza la pelea! Les gusto el capi? Comenten °w°


	45. La batalla ha comenzado

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Perdon, encerio que no queria demorar tanto, pero bueno, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste y comenten n.n**

* * *

**La batalla ha comenzado**

-¿Papá que hara mamá ahora?_preguntaba Goten

-No lo se, me dijo que tendriamos que esperarun poco ya que no quiere que ustedes salgan heridos si algo malo sucede_le respondió Goku

Se encontraban en la habitacion en la que habian entrado el primer dia.

Estaban todos alli. Y todos se habian quitado los trajes, debido a que ya no les importaba ser vistos por los demas, iban a pelear por llevarse a Milk de alli, ya no habia vuelta atras, no querian fingir mas ser uno de esos soldados despresiables.

-Yo creo que deberiamos hacer algo... de todas formas no nos podran hacer nada, no? Somos mas fuertes que ellos_dijo 18

-Si... tal vez nos superen en numero, pero somos mas fuertes_dijo Krilin

Derrepente todos sintieron como Milk incrementaba su ki de una forma muy elevada, y otra presencia tambien, y no tardaron casi nada en darse cuenta de que esa otra presencia era Fitch.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?_pregunto Gohan

Y derrepente algo golpeo fuertemente la pared, atravesandola casi al instante.

-¿¡Pero que...?!_dijo Goku al reconocer como Milk atravezaba la pared, siguiendole unas 4 paredes mas.

-¡Mamá!_grito Goten, volando hacia la pelinegra que veia con rabia a la persona que acababa de golpearla.

-Vete de aqui Goten_le dijo Milk con la mirada aun clavada en Fitch, quien sonreia y derrepente se fue caminando rapidamente.

-Pero Mamá... nosotros somos mas fuertes_le dijo el pequeño

-¡Que te vallas!_le grito mirandolo a los ojos

-Milk..._dijo Goku asombrado al ver como Milk le gritaba a su pequeño hijo

Milk vio a Goten, el tenia tantas lagrimas en sus ojos casi a punto de correr libremente por sus mejillas.

-Perdon hijo es que... Fitch acaba de inyectarse algo que lo hace muy fuerte y... _Milk no pudo continuar pues unos brazos salienron de la pared en la que se estaba sosteniendo.

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron como plato al ver como esos brazos que acababan de salir de la pared tomaban a su esposa por alrededor de su cuello y la golpeaban contra la pared de tal menera en que hizo que la atravezara.

Cuando el cuerpo de Milk atravezo la pared pudo ver de quien se trataba. Fitch.

Su rabia crecio de ta manera que ya estaba transformado en super saiyajin.

Goku se lanzo contra el agresor de su esposa, y de una patada en la espalda logro que soltara el cuerpo de Milk.

-¿Como es que ahora eres tan fuerte?_pregunto Goku

-¿Como es que tu estas en mi nave?_respondio con una pregunta

-¿Acaso crees que dejaria a mi esposa con una persona como tu?_le dijo Goku

-¿No fuiste tu el que la engaño con otra mujer?_le dijo Fitch con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¡Maldito, yo nunca haria algo asi!_dijo Goku con rabia

-Pues por lo que se, fuiste capaz de hacerlo_decia mientras esquivaba puetazos que Goku le intentaba dar

-Yo nunca engañe a Milk_dijo Goku acertando uno de los puñetazos, dandole directo en la mejilla haciendo que se estrelle contra una pared, atravezandola al instante.

Cuando Fitch se entro tirado en el suelo Goku intento ir lo mas rapido que pudo para atacarlo otra vez, pero este fue mas rapido y al levantarse presiono uno de los tantos botones de emergencia que se encontraban en los pasillos de la nave.

Las alarmas de la nave comenzaron a sonar fuertemente, mientras una luz roja comenzaba a alumbrar todos los pasillos.

Por todo el lugar comenzarona a aparecer soldados, que al parecer tambien tenian algo pues los guerreros notaban el incremento de ki en cada uno de ellos.

-Mamá tenemos que luchar debes de irte con Bulma a alguna parte_ le dijo Gohan a su madre, la cual se encontraba parada siendo ayudada por 18.

-No, yo ayudare_dijo ella quitando el brazo que rodeaba el cuello de la rubia

-No Milk, estas bastante herida_le dijo Yamcha

-¿¡ Que acaso me ves tan debil !?_le dijo ella con el orgullo herido

-No, no quise decir eso, yo...

-Pues ya lo hiciste_le dijo enojada, parandose desidida, con el ki elevado y una mirada que casi podia matar.

-Milk..._ dijo Pikoro intentando pararla pero fue muy tarde, Milk ya se habia ido a pelear contra los soldados.

-¡Maldicion!, ¡¿porque es tan obstinada?!_deica Vegeta enojado porque la pelinegra no habia obedecido el quedarse fuera de la pelea

Todos se lanzaron a luchar luego de ver como Milk era la unica que se habia decidido a enfrentase a ellos.

La esposa de Goku peleaba con 3 soldados a la vez, mientras que Gohan, Goten y Trunks aparecian para ponerse a luchar contra unos 8 mas.

Vegeta, Pikoro y 18 peleaban contra unos 15 cuando por otro lado Krilin, Yamcha y Ten peleaban contra unos 9.

Bulma al mismo tiempo se encontraba horrorizada, deseando que ningun soldado se percatara de su presencia.

Milk, acababa de derrotar a los 3 soldados con los que estaba peleando hace tan solo unos minutos atras, esperando que al menos unos 2 mas vinieran para seguir luchando contra ella, pero grandre fue su sorpresa al ver que unos 5 soldados se abalanzaron contra ella.

Gohan, se habia convertido en ssj cuando paso de estar peleando con 4 soldados a 9.

Cuando uno de los hombre quizo darle una patada en la cabeza el aprovecho para tomarlo de la pierna y hacerlo girar, golpeando asi a 2 soldados, dejandolos fuera de combate al instante.

En cuanto al soldado que aun tenia tomado de la pierna, a este le dio un gran golpe contra el suelo, tambien dejandolo fuera de la pelea.

Vegeta tambien estaba convertido en ssj, ya que la pelea se habia dificultado un poco cuando noto que unos 5 soldados iban en direccion de atacar a Bulma.

Vegeta ahora tenia que pelear contra 10 soldados a la vez, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno tenia que nisiquiera tocarle un pelo a la ojiazul.

Krilin y 18 estaban peleando juntos contra unos 8 que los habian rodeado, pero tanto la rubia como el ex calvo tenian una sonrisa en el rostro, pues contaban con la ayuda de el otro, y sabian que la lucha en equipo era mejor que la lucha individual.

Yamcha y Ten se encontraban luchando en conjunto, derrotando a unos 5 pero recibiendo a unos 6 mas que al parecer tenian mas resistencia de la que aparentaban.

Mientras que Picoro se habia quitado la capa y el sombrero de entrenamiento, asi tomando mas velocidad en la batalla, ya que se encontraba luchando contra 9 a la vez.

Goku seguia lanzando puñetazos que Ficht esquivaba, tratando cada tanto de verificar que Milk estuviera bien, pero se le hacia un poco dificil ya que Ficht tampoco se la estaba dejando muy facil. Era tan asi la situacion que Goku se vio venir una patada que Fitch le dio en el lado derecho de su torzo, haciendo que algo sonase, dandole a entender que le habia roto alguna de sus costilla.

En cuanto a Milk, su pelea iba pareja, pero derepente todos comenzaron a atacarla con puñetazos muy rapidos, lo que hacia que se le dificultara mas el poder esquivarlos, a medida que pasaron los minutos el cansancio era notorio en ella, quien por desgracia hizo un movimiento en falso, causando que uno de los puñetazos le diera en la boca del estomago, haciendo que le faltara el aire momentaneamente, lo cual fue aprovechado por los demas soldados, quienes comenzaron a golpearla por todas partes del cuerpo.

Dos de los soldados la levantaron de el suelo, tomandola de los brazos fuertemente, impidiendole a la debilitada pelinegra poder moverse.

Uno de los hombres comenzo a darle puñetazos en el rostro, haciendo que su labio se partiera, dejando correr un hilo de sangre. Su ojo izquiero se cerraba debido al liquido rojo que caia desde la frente ensangrentada hasta su barbilla y su mejilla izquierda tenia un gran corte, cosa que tambien causaba que su cara estuviese llena de sangre.

Lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue a Goku gritando su nombre, giro su cabeza en direccion a el y pudo verlo mirandola con tristeza y preocupacion, bajo la mirada, nunca se habia sentido tan desepcionada de si misma, no habia podido proteger a sus hijos, habia durado muy poco en esta pelea, Goku habia venido a buscarla para asi poder salvarla, ¿y que hizo ella? perdio en una batalla que de seguro su esposo esperaba que ganase.

Miro derrotada al soldado que tenia enfrente, sintiendose la persona mas debil del universon, y lo ultimo que logro ver fue una patada que se dirigia directamente a su cara, luego de eso todo se volvio negro...

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**(°O°) Que les parecio?! COMENTEN PLISS**


End file.
